


Lifesaver

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 82,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: Rango finds Jake half-dead and tortured in the desert. Together with the town people he can save him. But this should be the beginning for Rango to protect Jake from a great danger... and himself and his town.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Just routine

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: http://rescripta.deviantart.com/art/Lifesaver-Cover-581647893

**The story plays a few months later after Rango brought back the water.**

**I've got the idea for the title after I heard the song `Lifesaver´ by** _**Sunrise Avenue** _ **.**

**I tried my best for this translation. If you find an error, send me a message.**

**You can also read the story with pictures on www.wattpad.com: https://www.wattpad.com/story/242711416-lifesaver-engl**

* * *

"Move along, please! Out of the way!"

With a loud cheering, Elbows, the desert cat, leaped down the diving board into the lake. Snorting, he came back surface and splashed about in the water like a little child.

Bathing in the lake had become part of everyday life in Mud. At one time, the sun had been a great agony, but now it was a blessing in cold water. Some people laid lazily in the sun, while others either swam in the water or did sport on the beach. Just like the two city boys, Lucky and Cletus, who played volleyball around a net. With momentum, Lucky threw the ball into the air and shot it over to Cletus.

"Catch him!"

Quickly Cletus ran forward and let it bounce on his hands. But instead to fly back over the net, the ball took a flight backwards and landed directly on… Rango's head.

"Ouch!"

The children came running quickly. Rango sat on his roadrunner and rubbed quickly his head with pain on the face.

"Sorry, Mr. Rango," Luck said and he hastily picked up the ball, which lay next to Rango in the sand.

"Could you use smaller balls?" Rango asked and angled for his fallen hat.

"But for volleyball you need such balls", Cletus said and showed him a little volleyball guide book.

"Oh, well," Rango said. "At least choose a smaller ball game such as tennis, if I'm near."

"Rango! Wait! You forgot your lunch!"

At that moment Beans came running and handed him a paper bag.

"Thanks, Beans!" Rango received the lunch bag with a little smile, which Beans used to make him if he's going to ride away.

"Where are you riding today?" Lucky asked curiously. "Are you going to hunt bandits? Or is anyone planning to descend on a stagecoach?"

"Eh, I'm just going to do my routine inspection tour through the desert," Rango replied.

"How boring," Lucky said and moved back to play a new match with Cletus.

Beans smiled. "Take it easy. Children want to hear exciting stories all the time."

Rango sighed. "Yes, I know you're right. But Lucky is right, too. There are no exciting things in the desert, absolutely nothing."

"But Rango, you always used to say: every work is important, even the smallest."

Rango smiled. "Okay. You're right."

He paused when he realized Priscilla next to him. The little mouse girl with her big eyes stood there in her uniform and scrutinized him closely.

"Hello, little sister. Why don't you play with the others?"

"Oh, ball games aren't my strong points," she said.

"Oh, well." Rango adjusted his hat.

"And what about you?" she asked. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Just routine works," Rango answered.

"And when will you be back?"

"Well, probably I'll be gone all day."

"Can I come with you?" she asked and gave him a pleading look with her big, yellow eyes.

But Rango shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. That's a job for adults only. Maybe another time."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Listen, little sister. You could do me a favor and keep an eye on the city. I think the others don't feel like doing that."

He looked at the townspeople, who romped around the beach. They all gave the impression of being calm. At that moment, Rango wished to do the same. Swimming in the water, take a sunbath at the beach... But he wasn't allowed to be neglectful of his duties because of leisure activities. Even if he wanted. But his duties had priority.

"And don't go trying to be a hero," Beans warned. "Last time you came back with a bump on your head."

"I just stumbled over my boots," Rango protested.

"You see, life is dangerous to you, honey."

"Are you leaving us again, sheriff?" Ambrose asked, who wanted to go to the beach, too.

"Oh yes," Rango replies. "Only my inspection tour. You never know. The crime lurks always and everywhere. You need eyes in the back of your head. After all, I'm responsible to protect the city."

"Protecting? From what?" Ambrose asked in surprise. "Everything has been quiet lately. Even Bill wasn't seen for a long time."

Rango shook his face with a troubled expression. "Exactly, this peace worries me."

He put one hand in his pocket and searched hastily.

"Wait! Where are my Tic Tacs again? Oh, I found them!"

With these words Rango gave his roadrunner spores and the animal sped at a full gallop into the desert. Without knowing what to expect.


	2. Alone in the desert

After a long gallop, Rango shortened in the reins. His roadrunner reduced his pace and walked leisurely through the hot but quiet desert. Rango enjoyed the peace around him and held his face in the sun. On this way, he could regather his thoughts without someone disturbed him.

When he was still a pet, he had never imagined that he would ever sit on a roadrunner as a great hero, who rides through the desert. And now everything was perfect. He had made it to be a hero and won the heart of a beautiful girl. Maybe she was more than a beautiful girlfriend for him. Maybe it won't be long until they will marry and will have children…

He stopped his thoughts. One thing after another! At first he had to protect a town. It didn't escape his attention that it has been very quiet lately. Exactly this silence worried him. Too much peace in near of a town with a lot of water was more than suspicious for him. He looked around. But everything seems to be as usual, when he made his control. Nothing has changed. Even the Walking Cactuses didn't change their positions. Rango shrugged his shoulders. Nevertheless, there was something in the air. Something frighteningly.

Suddenly, he heard a shrill cry of a hawk. He looked into the sky, but he couldn't see a hawk. He stopped his roadrunner and listened. But everything was quiet. No bird was visible in the sky, even not a cloud.

He touched his forehead. Made the heat him crazy?

There! Again a cry of a bird. That was a hawk, without a doubt. But where?

Rango's eyes moved in the direction, where the screams came from probably.

On the left side, high rocks towered into the sky. Rango knew these rocks and had never dared a ride into this area. He avoided this place for two reasons. First, because he knew that there had happened a robbery on a human trek many years ago. Until today, the remains of the old covered wagons lay there and waited for to be decayed completely from the hot desert at last. And second, because of the ghosts of the murdered humans, who should spook there apparently. Not without reason called all people this area "Death Mountain".

 _Boring name_ , Rango thought _. But fitting._

He wasn't curious enough to ride in this direction, but he was the sheriff and it was his responsibility to tidy things up. Maybe someone was in danger.

Again he heard an angry cry of a predator bird. Unwillingly, he steered his roadrunner in the direction of the rocks. He rode slowly to avoid that the bird could take him by surprise.

There! Again a cry of a bird. This time it was louder. If he thought, he was close enough, he jumped down from the roadrunner and went to a rocks bending.

Carefully, he peeked around the corner.

Shocked he fell back. Dust was kicked up into the air. Rango coughed several times, then he dared a second look.

On an open sand area, two hawks fought against each other. Again and again, they pecked his enemy with their beaks and flew up and down several times. They shouted loudly and attacked each other heavily with their claws.

Rango would have gone and had left the two fighting birds, if he didn't want to know what their fight was all about. When he heard that the birds were on another part of the sandy surface to continue their fight, Rango risked a second look.

The view was a little bit dusty because of the kicked up sand. Still he could see the big, old, rickety frameworks of the covered wagons from a considerable distance. A dreadful sight, like a picture of a western cemetery.

Rango shuddered. He wanted to turn around, but then he noticed something.

At first, he thought nothing of it. Only after a closer look, he had an odd feeling. There was something wrong. He looked over at one of the old covered wagons of which metal bows stood free. Something longish hung down limply on the top of the first one.

At first, Rango thought, it would be a scrap of cloth from an old tarp or something similar. But it wasn't ragged. And it didn't flutter in the hot wind like a piece of a cloth. It was something heavy. Rango narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't see more details from this distance.

Rango cursed his curiosity again.

Carefully, very carefully, so that the two birds couldn't see him, he left his hiding place and snuck to the old destroyed covered wagon. But the birds were too engrossed in their quarrel to notice him. If he was close enough in the wooden wreckage's near, he looked up again to the partly rusted metal bow.

Rango couldn't believe his eyes. In bewilderment, he looked up to the old metal bow. Hastily he jumped on the wooden bench of the wagon, always fixed his eyes on the top of the metal bow.

No, this couldn't be! His mind must play tricks with him.

He climbed up the metal bow quickly. Halfway up, he stopped.

No, it couldn't be true! But it was true. He saw it with his own eyes, which or _who_ was hanging on the metal bow.

A rattlesnake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter picture here: http://rescripta.deviantart.com/art/Half-dead-589920848


	3. Half-dead

Rango climbed up a little bit higher until he was almost at eye level with Jake.

The powerful killer, how Rango saw him the last time, looked helpless and pitiful now.

He narrowed his eyes.

Jake had tied with cords and ropes on the top of the metal bow. The ropes had pulled through his gun belt and his head hanged down lifeless, also the rest of his body, like a wet towel.

Rango looked in his face. Jake had closed his eyes and seems to be dead. His mouth had gagged with a scarf and tied up with a wire.

Hastily Rango climbed further up until he stood on the top of the metal bow. He warped his tail around the metal bow and let himself down gently to him. The body swayed slightly as he sat down on the rattlesnake. Now he saw wounds of lashes on the skin all over the body of the snake.

He held on to Jake's gun belt and climbed down to Jake's head. Unfortunately, the belt did not reach to the head, just to the lower neck region. Rango put his head on the snake's skin. But it was hard for him to hear the heartbeat, because his own blood was pounding in his head now.

With trembling hands, he slid down to Jake's neck. Rango paid no attention to more details. He just wanted to know whether the snake was still alive or not. When he reached the head, he touched Jake's mouth. He felt a very soft breeze.

He was still breathing.

Rango felt that Jake's skin was very hot. For reptiles, it was a particular problem because they couldn't sweat. Rango knew if he did nothing, Jake would die a cruel heatstroke in the worst case.

Interrogative Rango looked into Jake's face. Then he gently grabbed the wire, which had been tied around the mouth of the snake. But as much as he tried, the wire was too tight. He couldn't remove it. Finally, he gave up.

For the moment, Rango was unable to move. What should he do now?

He was startled when a big, dark shadow flew above him. The hawks had finished their dispute and took notice of the chameleon, which crawled down the rattlesnake.

"Hey! Get lost!" Rango shouted.

One of the hawks flew very close and hacked his beak after him.

Rango, completely terrified, lost his hold and fell down. Fortunately, the wagon floor was stuffed with sand, so that he landed softly. He quickly stood up and took out his revolver. The birds circled about him in the air and seemed to think whom of them they should eat first. Either the nimble chameleon or the motionless rattlesnake.

The first hawk chose the more leisurely kind and sat down on the metal bow of the old covered wagon. He bent down to the snake and hacked with his beak. Jake moved slightly, when the bird snapped at him. Apparently, his nerves still reacted in spite he was unconscious.

"Hey! Stop it!" Rango shouted to the bird.

At this moment, the second hawk rushed down to the chameleon. In his distress, Rango shot into the air. The first hawk flew up frightened during the second one made a sharp bend. In the air they circled around, and then they sailed to a rock group and settled on there.

Rango recognized how the birds were staring over at him, watching him with their sharp eyes. Apparently, they were just waiting for an opportunity to attack again.

Rango's gaze wandered up to Jake. If he left him alone to leave him to his fate, the predators would eat him up sooner or later.

Damn it! Who had hung up him there?

With shaky knees, he leaned against the old trek wreck.

They will not wait a long time to start another attack. Rango furrowed his brows.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't leave him alone. But what should he do? Alone he couldn't help him. He had to ask someone for help. But how? It was impossible to get away from here.

A faint clucking caught his attention. His roadrunner was in his near and did not care about the greedy eyes of the hawks. Carefree, he pecked at the sandy ground in hope to find there something to eat.

Suddenly Rango got an idea.

He quickly walked over to the roadrunner and rummaged around the saddlebag. Inside he found pencil and paper. After a short time of thinking he wrote something on the paper. When he had read through it again, he folded the note and fixed it tightly on the roadrunner's reins.

"Go!" he said. "Run back to the city."

He gave the animal a pat. At first, the roadrunner was very surprised and turned around. But Rango waved wildly with his arms and hands as a sign that he should leave the place. With loud cackle the animal ran away.


	4. Appeal for help

"Hey! You have to cut a better figure, if you jump from the board."

Elbows laughed. He laid on the beach and looked over to the diving board, where Buford stood in his swimming trunks. But before he made the first steps for the run, he pulled up vigorously his bathing pants once again.

"I bet 10 glasses of water, that the board will crack," Furgus said, who was lying next to Elbows.

Elbows nodded. "The bet is valid."

At this moment, Buford took a run-up. But as soon as he had walked two steps on the board, he stopped as if thunderstruck, swayed and tilted forward. With a belly punch, he landed on the board. This made a faint crack and before Buford knew it, he and the board landed in the water.

"I won!" Furgus triumphed.

With a puff, Buford came back to the water surface.

"It's a good thing that we have a spare diving board," Elgin said, who had watched all from his beach chair. "Hey! Buford? Do you need a towel?"

But Buford wanted something completely different.

"Hey! Look!" he snarled and pointed hastily forward. "Why does the roadrunner ride without a rider?"

Beans, who was still sitting on the lake to wait for Rango, stood up with a start.

"It's Rango's roadrunner!"

The roadrunner ran down the street and stopped in front of the jail.

Immediately Beans dashed to it. The very idea, that something happened to Rango, made her hurry up.

The others, lured by Buford's cries, left the beach and water and ran over to the prison, where Beans held the reins of the roadrunner.

"Where is Rango? What happened?"

Then she noticed the letter on the roadrunner's reins. Hastily, she pulled it out quickly and unfolded it.

It was Rango's handwriting, without doubt. Quickly she scanned the lines.

At that moment, the other city dwellers arrived the prison.

"Anything bad?" Furgus asked cautiously, who feared the worst.

After Beans had finished reading the letter, she let the paper sink speechless.

"What's written there?" Waffles asked curiously. But Buford was faster and whipped it out of her hand and read:

" _Whoever finds this letter, please bring it to Dirt._

_My dear friends, I send you this letter because I desperately need your help immediately. Drum up as many people as you can find and do not forget to take the Doc with you! I'm in the Death Mountains at the old covered wagon cemetery._

_Please, come quickly._

_Rango_ _"_

After Buford had finished, everyone was silent.

"In Death Mountains?" Furgus muttered. "What is he doing there?"

"Doc should also come," Buford repeated.

"Sounds very urgent," Furgus said thoughtfully.

"In this case, it will be the best that we hurry up," Buford said, who still wore his bathing trunks. "Call all together!"

* * *

Annoyed, Rango fired off one warning shot after another. The birds had flown up again and circled over the plain like greedy vultures.

"Get off!"

Rango hoped that the note had gotten into Dirt. He had failed to mention Jake in the letter purposely, from fear that no one would come. Beans would have come. No matter whether Jake was around or not. But with Beans alone, he could do nothing. He needed the help of everyone.

Rango sighed in relief as he heard chicken footsteps in his near. He quickly ran to the rock bend. The city people shouldn't realize immediately why he had asked them to come here. He knew all would think that he was crazy.

Beans was the first one who rode around the corner. It took a load off her mind as Rango approached her, sound and healthy. She climbed down quickly and flung her arms around his neck.

"Rango! Thanks god, you are okay. But what's going on?"

"Oh, Beans," Rango said. "I'm so glad to see you here."

He hugged her. At this moment, the others came.

Rango counted 10 or 15 town people. Including Elgin, Furgus, Buford, Doc, Spoons, Waffles and Ambrose.

"So, what's up?" Elgin wanted to know.

"Yeah, it there anything special?" Waffles asked excitedly.

Rango raised his hand. „Alright, alright! Quiet please! I have sent for you to come here because I urgently need to ask for something."

Curiously, the city people looked at him. Rango wanted to make it short. Who knows how much time Jake still had.

"When I passed this way, I noticed this here."

Rango pointed behind himself. All eyes wandered ahead. Rango couldn't tell whether they were stunned or shocked. Anyway, all stared up in disbelief, where Jake was still hanging unconscious on the metal arch.

Buford scratched his head questioningly. "Uh… did you him…"

Rango raised his hands defensively. "No, no, of course not! I found him in this condition. I've already checked him. He is not dead yet."

"And what do you want to say with that?" Beans asked skeptically.

Rango realized that he had to muster all his power of persuasion now.

"Well, that's why I asked you to come here. You must help me to get him down from there.

All of a sudden, everything was quiet, even the wind seemed to hold its breath, and everyone stared at Rango in disbelief, who became a few centimeters smaller at the sight of the others.

"You're not serious, are you?" Beans asked stunned.

"That's right," Elgin agreed. "Why should we do that?"

"Listen, people," Rango tried once again. "I know, it sounds crazy. But we have to help him."

"Mr. Rango," Buford said. "I know, you don't live with us a long time yet, but here in the desert, the survival of the fittest applies."

Rango narrowed his eyes. "Oh, does that mean, you would like it if I left you in that state?"

"Of course not, but…"

"And you Spoons? Would you like it if I left you lonely and abandoned without water in the desert?"

"But that with Jake is something completely different," Ambrose commended. „He is a killer. And someone like him got was he deserved."

Spoons bared his head. "You can't beat a venerable death."

Everyone startled. The birds of prey had risen into the air and circled greedily over the small gathering group.

"Do you understand now?" Rango said in a haunting voice. "They'll kill him."

Buford shook his head. "Mr. Rango, leave him alone. Maybe it's even the best for him."

Furgus nodded. "He is right. Who knows how long he's been hanging there."

"You can do nothing for him anymore," Spoons said.

Rango scowled.

"Very well! As you will! Go back home, but I will stay here! I'll defend him against these vultures for so long, even if I'm about to perish."

With these words, Rango ran to the dilapidated wooden cart, stood himself in position on the top of the boards and raised his revolver. The birds took notice of him and circled around him aggressively. Then the first one swooped down on him. Rango shot, the bird dodged. The second one attacked him immediately afterwards. Rango could avoid his claws in the nick of time. The hawk raised himself into the air again and both orbited their victim again.

The townspeople stood at a distance and watched the hunting game with open mouths.

One of the buzzards rushed back at Jake now. Rango shot again. Now the hawks were sick to death of that chameleon. Annoyingly, they yelled at Rango and attacked him again. Rango dodged again and ran around the wooden cart. The birds seemed to like the game and flew up and down repeatedly.

Beans couldn't watch it any longer.

Angrily, she took her rifle. "What are you waiting for!? Help him!"

Immediately, the others grabbed their guns and shot out from all pipes. The hawks, surprised by the attack, flew up. It became all too much for them gradually. With anger, they shrieked again, then they flew away.

When Rango realized, the birds were gone, he sank on his knees in the sand with exhaustion and panting.

Slowly, the townspeople surrounded him. "And what exactly do you intend to do?"


	5. Tortured

Together they tied ropes around the metal arch of the old covered wagon and pulled them through the belt of the big rattlesnake. Rango had suggested cutting the ropes which Jake was hanged. The ropes of the city people should prevent a rapid fall, because Rango feared to injure him more with that.

"We're ready," Elgin said as the last rope had been stretched.

Waffles and Spoon agreed to cut the ropes that bound the rattlesnake. As soon as they had severed the last threads, the snake's body sank to the ground. The ropes tightened. First, Rango feared the ropes could break, but they stood up to the weight. Jake got caught a few inches over the ground. Slowly the city dwellers loosened the ropes, one rope at a time, so that Jake arrived inch by inch the floor.

Rango rushed first, closely followed by Doc.  
Doc took the snake's pulse.

Rango looked at him questioningly. "And Doc?"

"Weak heartbeat," Doc said. "Very weak, but he's alive. He needs shadow immediately."

Rango nodded. "OK. You heard it. Come along all of you."

With big effort, the city people pulled the heavy rattlesnake to the shady rocks. All the time, Jake didn't wake up.

When they had done that, everyone had to take a break and lay down exhausted on the floor. Only Rango didn't take a rest.

He wanted to remove the wire and the gag from the serpent's mouth as quickly as possible, which was not easy. The wire lay tight around the mouth. Doc helped him to cut the wire with a pair of pliers. While Rango cut the wire, he noticed how the metal thing had almost cut deep into the snake's flesh. Rango went out of his way to replace the wire as gently as possible. He felt how Jake's facial muscles twitched slightly. Rango bit his lower lip. It must hurt terribly. It was a good thing he was not awake. Finally, he had removed the wire. With disgust, he threw off the wiry part.

Who came to think of doing something like that?

Untie the gag was a bit easier. The knot was very tight. Rango had to cut the cloth with a knife. Then he carefully pulled the cloth out of the snake's mouth. Worried, he watches Jake. He made no sign of life. But Doc told him through his facial expressions that everything was fine. Doc suggested that the snake needed water first. Rango quickly ran to his roadrunner and pulled out his water bottle. For a snake that was not much, but better than nothing.

Doc helped him to open the snake's big mouth. Carefully, Rango tipped the water into Jake's mouth. After a few seconds, he paused. Jake had moved a bit. Apparently, the cold water had revived new spirits in him. Rango poured again. Jake's movements became a bit livelier now. Soon he was greedy for the water. Startled, Rango withdrew, fearing that Jake might swallow him with greed. When Jake could not feel any new water on his tongue, he began to moan.

Rango didn't know what he should do. He would gladly continue to give him water, but he admitted that he was too afraid of the fangs. Jake's movements were now uncontrolled. As if suffering from pain, he writhed on the floor, his eyes still closed. The townspeople stood up startled and backed away.

"We have to calm him down somehow or he'll go crazy," Doc said.

"Apparently, the heat has tossed his mind," Furgus said.

Rango looked around. "Hurry up! Get the ropes and hold him tight!"

"Are you crazy?" Buford asked. "How should we tame such a big snake?"

"But we have to do something."

Rango did not think long. He pulled himself together and ran up to Jake.

"Hey! What is he doing?"

Rango dodged Jake. Then he jumped onto Jake's neck and clung to it.

"Jake! Stop it!" he shouted. "Calm down!"

Although Jake seemed to hear his voice, but he was still completely absent. He turned his body in his direction as if he searched for him in the dark.

Rango talked to him again. "Jake, it's all right! Please, calm down!"

Gently he stroked Jake's neck as far as he could with Jake's hasty movements.

He felt how the snake trembled and his lips quivered. Nervous and restless, the rattlesnake sank back to the ground, while Rango kept calming and caressing his neck. Gradually, Jake's movements weakened until he finally lay motionless on the ground. He gasped and breathed heavily. Rango felt his cheek. His skin was still burning hot.

"Hurry! Do something! Get damp towels!" he shouted to the townspeople.

The city people, who had followed everything as if spellbound, turned around quickly, fetching their water bottles and soaking some cloths. Then they handed it to Rango, who spread them on Jake's face. At least the head should cool down a bit.

Doc had come back to him and checked Jake's breathing.

"Mr. Rango? I think we will need more than a few towels."

Rango nodded. "The water will not be enough for him anyway. What about his general condition?"

He pointed at the snake body.

Doc nodded. He had also noticed the stripes that ran all over the body of the snake.

"Well, looks like someone tortured him."

Rango looked at him questioningly. "With a whip or similar?"

"Looks that way. I suspected that someone had caught him, maybe tied up and whipped him. When he fainted or was left lying on the floor longer, he was pulled up there to die. "

Rango shuddered. "There are certainly many persons who could come into question. I suppose his list of enemies is not short. But that someone wanted to bring him such a death right away. A simple headshot would have been enough. "

Thoughtfully, Doc scratched his chin. "Well, it must have a meaning if you hang it up extra in this ghost cemetery."

Rango took off his hat and fanned out cool air. "Hm, almost like a torture death. The criminal should die an outlawed and painful death in this way. "

"Mr. Rango?" Spoons interrupted his thoughts. "What are we supposed to do next?"

"Well, good question," Rango said and put on his hat again. "I'll rather, we would bring him into the city, but how should we transport such a big snake?"

"You aren't going to bring him into the city, do you?" Beans asked, who had not uttered a word until then. Now she stood next to Rango and looked at him punishing with folded arms.

"I just made a suggestion," Rango defended himself.

"Why not? She's right," Elgin interjected. "It would be bad luck if we took him to town."

Buford nodded. "I don't agree either."

"Okay, okay!" Rango raised his hands. "It's alright. I got it. He will stay here, but if we leave him here, I'll need someone who brings me some material from the city."

Everyone was quiet.

Rango threw a pleading look at Spoons.

Spoons sighed. "Alright. If the snake doesn't come to town in return, I'll do it."


	6. Dark figures

It was already pitch-dark. Rango sat on the floor next to Jake, pulling his blanket closer around himself. A small campfire burned in front of him to keep him warm. He sighed. Of course, none of the townspeople wanted to stay with him to supervise a snake.

" _... I have something to do at home. ... "_

" _... I have to win one round more ..."_

" _... I have to close my shop ..."_

Were the arguments he had heard. Rango hadn't forced them to stay.

Only Doc had agreed to drop by sometime during the evening, because he still had to do something in his office. But Rango suspected that the doctor just wanted to follow his evening drink, which he cured until noon.

If only Beans had stayed at least. But she had disagreed with his plan anyway and said she would give it some thought. Of course, it was out of the question for her to monitor a killer who nearly had killed her in the past. For this reason, it was understandable that Beans didn't want to keep him company.

The chameleon froze. His circulation slowly sank due to the cold.

How paradoxical. Extremely hot during the day and totally cold at night.

He snuggled deeper into the woolen blanket. Was everything okay with Jake?

Jake lay quietly on the floor and breathed evenly. It was a good thing that he was sleeping. Calm was the best what he needed now; Doc had said. Gently he stroked the rattlesnake's scaly skin. Jake moved a little, moaned briefly, then was quiet again.

The wind whistled over the landscape, causing a low, scary howl. The skeletons of the old covered wagons in the sand looked eerie.

The green lizard hoped the ghosts were really just a rumor.

Rango became frightened.

But ... maybe it was the ghosts who mistreated Jake. Maybe a rattlesnake had bitten one of them and now they wanted to take revenge on one. Bad luck that Jake came to this area, and then they had hung him up.

Rango shook his head. Nonsense! Spirits could never kill anyone.

Rango jumped in alarm. He thought he had heard a noise.

Anxiously, he pulled the blanket closer to himself.

What time was it? Maybe midnight? Ghost hour?

Rango felt his heart beat faster. An unpleasant tingling sensation spread through him that made him feel like jumping up and running away screamingly.

But he couldn't let Jake down. He didn't want that under no circumstances. He had no choice but to wait and see what would happen.

Maybe it was Doc, or even Beans?

Now he heard footsteps. He swallowed hard. Several crunching steps across the sandy floor.

Rango stood up anxiously.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?"

The steps fell silent.

Rango got scary. He knew, if it had been someone from the city, he would have contacted him. But here he received no feedback.

It had to be a stranger.

Rango felt for his revolver. Now the steps started again. Rango's hand tightened on the handle of his revolver.

Please, don't let it be a ghost, he thought quietly.

He winced. Around him, from the direction of the cemetery, the outlines of several figures appeared. Rango pressed himself against Jake. If he were awake at least.

The figures came closer. Step by step.

"Who's there?" Rango asked fearfully. His voice failed. Why didn't any of them answer?

The figures stopped. Rango was close to using his revolver when one of the figures detached himself from the group and stepped forward.

In the dim light of the campfire, Rango recognized a person in rags and dirty boots. When he was close enough to the campfire, he could see the animal more clearly.

But the person was still a complete stranger to him.

What kind of animal was that? It had fur like a ferret or something. But somehow, he remembered a ferret differently. His eyes narrowed. No, he had never seen an animal like this. Was it native to America at all?

"Who are you?" the ferret-looking person asked in a deep, dark voice.

"Would you rather tell me who you are?" Rango asked, who didn't want to show his fear.

"My name doesn't matter," the stranger answered.

"Well, in this case, my name is none of your business, too," Rango replied a little bolder. The figure didn't look like a ghost, but it wasn't exactly civilized either.

"What are you doing here?" the stranger asked in a monotone voice.

"I? ... This is a free country and you can spend the nights wherever you want, right?" Rango said.

Something inside told him that the stranger had no good intentions. And that's exactly what caused Rango sorrow. What if this stranger and his companions were the one who had Jake ...

"I repeat the question again," the strange figure said to him, this time in a slightly raised voice. "What are you doing here?"

Rango didn't know what to say. He couldn't hide Jake. It's a plain as the nose on someone's face what he was doing here. Then why did the stranger ask him these questions?

Given his minority, Rango thought it would be the best to finish the parody slowly. First, he tried the harmless tour.

"I found this creature here and I wondered why it hangs there. So I brought him down."

"Do you know who that is?"

Rango played the one with ignorance. "Uh ... no. Who is he?"

"It's the killer Rattlesnake Jake."

Rango pretended to be very surprised and held his head.

"Oh really? That is the notorious grim reaper? Good heavens! How should I know? But what difference does it make? Even a lawbreaker needs help."

"He doesn't deserve help!" The stranger snapped at him. "He doesn't even deserve to live."

Rango raised his eyebrows. He no longer liked the tone of the stranger at all.

"And what do you suggest?" Rango asked carefully but firmly.

The stranger raised his hand and the other figures stepped forward. Rango counted eight other ferret-like shapes that looked almost exactly like the stranger who was probably their leader. They were all wrapped up in dirty clothes and made a dangerous impression.

Rango's eyes wandered back to the stranger. His eyes fell on his belt. Did he recognize a whip there?

Now everything was clear to Rango. These men, who stood in front of him, had tortured Jake.


	7. Haunted

Rango's thoughts rode roller coaster again. What should he do now? He couldn't do anything against nine men who were armed to the teeth.

"Listen," Rango tried to save the situation. "Couldn't we talk about it properly? We'll find a solution."

A grin covered the leader's mouth. "Of course."

He reached into his pocket and pulled his revolver. "There is always a solution for everything."

He unlocked his gun.

Rango's eyes widened.

Suddenly, like out of nowhere, the strange figures were thrown aside.

Rango was so scared that he thought he was going to drop dead at any moment and didn't know what had happened.

Jake had jumped up at lightning speed and struck his tormentors with such a blow of his tail that they fell dazed to the ground.

Rango looked up. In the glow of the campfire light, he recognized Jake, who was panting and holding his forehead against his body. Rango feared the snake might lose consciousness at any moment, but then Jake shook his head violently and crawled away blindly somewhere at a frantic speed.

Rango heard a groan. The strangers had recovered.

Rango quickly ran after Jake. Behind them the angry cries of the strangers.

Finally, he had left the rocks and entered open desert land.

Rango stopped. In the dim moonlight he saw Jake's silhouette on the desert floor just a few yards away. The snake had stopped and held his head groaning.

Rango ran to him in a hurry.

"Jake ?!"

Rango couldn't react so fast. Jake had struck him so that he sailed several meters through the air and hit the ground hard.

Rango stood up panting.

"That wasn't nice now," he cried, rubbing his back with a groan.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Jake's weak voice.

Apparently, Jake hadn't recognized him before.

"Jake! It's me. Rango! And I was just wondering why someone like you can hang on a rope half dead…"

He stopped when he heard rapid footsteps. He turned around. The strangers ran in their direction.

Jake gasped again. Apparently, he was trying to clear his head again.

"Where's the city?" He asked laboriously.

"Well, it's not far away from the "Death Mountain"…"

When Jake heard _Death Mountain_ , he obviously knew where he had to orient himself. He raced away without asking.

"Jake! Wait!"

Rango ran after him, but Jake was much faster and left Rango alone.

Rango panicked as he heard the stranger's footsteps approached.

Without hesitation, Rango kept running. But Rango knew that even if he arrives in the town, they wouldn't let him escape.

Rango's lungs ached. He couldn't run anymore. He pulled his revolver and shot behind. He couldn't see whether that scared off his pursuers, he just kept running.

Then he heard gunfire behind him. Instinctively, he threw himself on the floor. More shots were fired.

Please let me alive, Rango implored silently.

Then shots again. This time from a completely different direction.

Beans had been around all the time, firing in the direction of the pursuers.

The pursuers had stopped in surprise. Apparently, they suspected an ambush and turned around as a precaution.

Rango didn't hesitate longer, he jumped up again and ran towards the city.

After a while, he sank to the floor, panting and exhausted. Then he heard a little squeak next to him. He looked up. Beans stood next to him and sat on her cart.

"Are you all right?" She asked a little worried, but stern.

"Yes ... everything ... all right," Rango gasped.

Beans signaled him to come on the wooden cart. Rango climbed up to her without objection. Scarcely sitting down next to her, she steered the cart toward the city.

* * *

As soon as they entered the town, both noticed that everyone in the city was very agitated.

The lights were on in the houses, some people were walking up and down the streets with torches or lanterns. When they saw Rango and Beans driving down the street, they hurried over to them.

"Mister Rango! At last you come."

"Would you explain to us what Jake is doing here?"

Rango looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Jake is here?"

Rango hadn't expected that Jake would flee blindly into the city.

"I thought you promised us he wouldn't come to town."

"Silence!" Rango shouted. "I know what I said and I'll explain everything to you later. But now tell me where Jake is."

Buford pointed to the town hall. "He barricaded himself in the town hall."

"He dashed like a mad man through the street and broke the doors of the house by force," Spoons said.

That was enough for Rango. "Okay. I'll check it out."

With these words, Rango walked past the townspeople and went to the town hall.


	8. In safety

Spoons hadn't exaggerated. The doors of the town hall were almost torn from their hinges and leaned against the entrance walls. Rango had gotten a lantern and was slowly stepping inside. He stopped in the entrance area, where the stairs led up to the office.

"Jake?"

Everything kept quiet.

"Jake? Are you here?"

Rango heard a soft creak on the first floor.

He held the lamp up, but couldn't see anyone above.

"Jake? I'm coming up."

Slowly he walked up the stairs. The steps creaked under his shoes. When he got to the top, there was an empty passage in front of him that only led to one room. Apparently, Jake had fled to the mayor's office.

Rango carefully crossed the corridor until he stood in front of the large wooden door of the mayor's office. It was not damaged and Rango suspected that Jake had closed it behind himself. He knocked gently on the heavy wood. "Jake?"

Again no answer.

"Jake, I'm coming in now."

Gently Rango moved the doorknob and pushed open the door. Immediately, he quickly stepped aside and pressed himself against the hall wall, just in case if Jake raced like a madman somewhere.

But nothing of the sort happened. Everything stayed calm. Or almost.

Rango heard a gasp.

Slowly he pulled away from the wall and peered into the room.

It was pitch dark inside. Even the faint moonlight gave little light through the stained-glass windows. With pounding heart, Rango entered the room and illuminated the room with the lantern.

Then ... Jake had huddled in a corner, his head buried under his snake's body, and still gasping from exertion. That had been just too much. Slowly Rango stepped up to him.

"Jake? Jake, what's up with you?" he asked concerned.

Slowly Jake's body started to move. He pushed his body away from his face so that his eyes were visible.

Rango backed away. In the glow of the lantern light, the rattlesnake's eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the light, which looked somehow demonic. Jake lowered his eyes and his hat covered his face. His whole body started to tremble again.

Rango took a few steps forward with concern and held up his hand soothingly.

"Jake. It's okay. Nothing can happen to you. You are completely safe here."

At least he hoped so.

Jake gasped and sank to the side on the floor.

"Water," he whispered weakly.

Rango leaned down anxiously and stroked Jake's neck.

"Okay, calm down. I'll give you water."

Rango stood up quickly and hurried to the desk. Nothing had changed in the room since the mayor's death. But Rango knew that the private water supply was still there. He found the key under the desk mat. He hastily put the key in the lock and opened the desk cupboard where the glass water jugs stood. Rango took two bottles and went back to Jake.

"Here is water."

Rango didn't bother to use glasses, but handed Jake the whole bottle after removing the glass stopper. Jake was weak. Apparently, he had used all his strength to escape.

Rango rested Jake's head on his knees and poured the water into his big mouth.

It was a good thing that snakes had their trachea in their mouths, so that he didn't have to stop. Jake let the cool water run down his throat, still panting and gasping for breath.

When the bottle was empty, Rango pulled it back. Jake ran his tongue over his mouth, touching Rango's skin. Rango got goose bumps, but didn't hesitate to grab the second bottle. Jake also let this be given without resistance.

After this bottle was empty, Jake sank to the side again.

Rango leaned over to him. The snake's breath had returned to normal. Now Jake was lying there with eyes closed. The snake was exhausted. Although Rango didn't know if Jake could hear him, he leaned forward.

"Take a rest," he said softly. "Don't worry. Nothing can happen to you."

* * *

When Rango left the town hall, a crowd of animals was waiting for him outside.

Everyone was talking confused.

"And? What's it now?"

"Did he surrender?"

"Will he leave the town?"

"Will he eat us?"

"Quiet!" Rango cried. "Listen! Jake is completely exhausted. He couldn't even tell me anything. He just collapsed. I guess he won't wake up until tomorrow. I don't know what he's up to do, but I can only say that there is currently no danger. I'll leave him here until he wakes up tonight."

"Does that mean you want to give him asylum here?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it asylum now. Only until we find another solution."

"And what about the persecutors?"

Rango looked up. "How do you know ..."

His eyes fell on Beans. Of course, she had to say something to the townspeople so that they had an answer at least.

"Okay, it was like this: When I was on guard outside, a group of strangers showed up and I assume that it was the same men who mistreated him like that."

All residents remained silent. Anxiously waiting for Rango to continue speaking.

"I assume that they wanted to kill Jake. But Jake woke up somehow and fled of the reflex. That's how we escaped. Then he fled to the city and directly to the town hall if I interpret it correctly."

"And what if these strange people attack the city and then kill Jake here."

"If," Rango began. "If there really comes a robbery, I will be responsible. Until then, I would like to ask you to keep watch over the night and let me know when a stranger approaches the city."

"You mean, we should sacrifice our sleep just to protect a criminal?"

"I'll stay with Jake for so long, or do you want that he sneaks around here in the city?"

Fortunately, that had an effect.

* * *

Rango quietly opened the office door. Doc was right behind him, even though a little drunk. Rango had asked him to check through Jake before retiring to the pub. They entered the room quietly. Jake had curled up on the floor.

"Everything's fine, Doc," Rango said, signaling the doctor to follow him.

Fortunately, Jake slept soundly. Either he felt safe or he was too exhausted to take care of his surroundings. For a brief moment, Rango was even convinced that not even an earthquake would have woken him up.

Doc checked the vital functions like pulse and breathing. Then he reached into his doctor's bag and took out an injection.

"That'll calm him down."

Rango sat down next to Jake and watched how Doc positioned the syringe.

But no sooner the syringe had touched the snake skin, Jake started up like bitten by a tarantula. Doc was pushed aside, the syringe still clutched tightly.

Jake reared up and hissed threateningly.

"Jake, calm down!" Rango tried and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Jake asked in a shaky voice. "Can't you even leave me alone?!"

"Jake, we just want to help you."

"By killing me ?!" Jake snapped.

"These are normal medications and nothing to euthanize you," Rango asserted. "Believe me! I also spoke to the townspeople. They won't do anything to you either."

Jake's eyes narrowed suspiciously. But then he became dizzy and sank back to the ground. Rango slowly walked back to him.

Reluctantly, he felt over the snake skin. Jake wanted to push him aside, but he was too exhausted to fight back.

"Now stay calm. The medication will calm you down. You won't die from it. I promise."

He signaled to Doc that he could venture forward again. When Doc put the syringe back on, Jake hissed warningly and rattled his rattle. Rango stroked his neck again. "Quiet, very calm. Nothing happens to you."

Finally, Doc had injected the drug. He quickly put the syringe back in the doctor's bag and hurriedly left the room.

"If you're looking for me, I'm in the saloon. My regular surgery hours are in the afternoon again."

He left the room and Rango was left alone with Jake.

"Don't let anyone come in."

Rango looked at the snake in surprise. Jake had closed his eyes, but had not fallen asleep yet.

"Don't let them come," Jake murmured softly.

Rango guessed who he was talking about. "Don't worry. They won't come in."

He felt how Jake dropped inside and fall asleep.

Rango sat down next to him, leaned against the snake's body, and took a deep breath. Only now he felt how tired he was. He closed his eyes and listened to the rattlesnake's breath for a moment, then he fell asleep, too.


	9. Dark plans and desperate screams

Far outside the city, the strangers had gathered again and complained loudly to their leader about their defeat.

"These bastards had almost killed us!" cried the first one.

The leader cracked his fingers. "Whoever it was and whoever that guy was who found Jake will definitely count the cost dearly for it."

"So what do we do now?" asked another one.

"What do you think ?!" the leader snapped at him. "I don't understand why you're asking. We'll look for the snake and make short work of it."

"And how should we do that?" the next one asked. "He can be anywhere."

"Then look for him! He couldn't have come far."

"And if it did?" another one suggested.

The leader gritted his teeth. "A snake like he can't hide forever. So, swarm out!"

His people made grumbling noises.

"We are tired."

"I don't feel like it anymore."

"For heaven's sake!" the leader shouted, stamping his feet angrily. "Do what I say! And if we have to turn the whole desert upside down."

His people growled and started searching the area.

"And do your best," the leader shouted after them. "This turtle didn't pay us for nothing to kill Jake."

* * *

Rango opened his eyes with heavy eyelids. A slight groan had woken him.

It was still pitch-black outside. First Rango didn't know where he was. But when he felt the hard floor beneath him, his memories slowly came back.

The moan became louder.

Jake!

Suddenly Rango was wide awake. He sat up, still a little drowsy.

Jake rolled restlessly on the floor as if he were having headaches.

Rango was about to run to the saloon to get Doc. But he should already be in the semi-coma in the alcohol frenzy.

Rango was startled when Jake let out a small cry.

Rango boldly jumped on Jake's head. But no sooner he was there, the snake pushed him violently away.

"Let me!" Jake shouted.

Rango was perplexed and didn't know what to do.

Now Jake was beating wildly.

If he continues like this, he will hurt himself, Rango thought desperately.

He took a deep breath. Then, as Jake paused for a moment, he jumped forward and clung to his neck, whereupon Jake reacted with violent movements immediately. In panic, he tried to shake Rango off. As violently as if Rango was going to strangle him.

Jake sat up to the ceiling. Rango slammed into it and saw only stars for a moment. Jake was back on the floor and writhing again.

"Jake, stop it! WAKE UP BROTHER!"

Suddenly Jake stopped. "Calm down!" Rango continued talking to him.

The rattlesnake trembled all over again, like he would have the chills.

"Brother, wake up, wake up."

Rango could hardly believe it, but Jake opened his eyes. They twitched nervously and looked around in panic.

"Jake, there's nothing here," Rango said.

He was startled. Was he wrong, or did he see tears on the snake's face in the dim moonlight?

When Jake noticed his scrutiny, he pulled his body forward and covered his face with it. Rango fell down and landed roughly on the floor.

"Jake? Are you okay?"

But Jake didn't answer.

A little disappointed, Rango turned and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

Rango was slowly recovering from the shock.

He looked at the snake thoughtfully. What had happened to him? What had they done to him?

With these thoughts, Rango dozed off.


	10. Unfriendly and nice

Moaning, Rango rubbed his neck and then his back. He had fallen asleep in the chair and his upper body had sunk onto the desk during the night, which was a very uncomfortable sleeping posture if you weren't used to it. Still very drowsy, he stood up and shook his limbs.

He looked at the balcony. The sun had risen and warmed the country with its first rays. Rango stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. That was much better. When he saw this morning, the events of yesterday seemed like a bad dream. After stretching again extensively, he went back inside.

Jake was still in the position how Rango had seen him the last time and his face was still hidden from his body.

Rango didn't want to wake him up and crept quietly to the door. But no sooner he had opened it a crack, Jake made a slight movement.

Slowly he rolled up his body, his head still on the floor, and slowly opened his eyes. Apparently, he recognized the mayor's room because he wasn't looking around very well. Then his eyes fell on Rango. The lizard smiled slyly and raised his hand.

"Good morning, Jake."

Jake growled softly and lowered his face so that the hat covered his eyes again. He was obviously ashamed of his behavior last night. Of course, that was embarrassing for a killer who behaved like a scared child.

Rango thought it would be the best to leave Jake alone and left the room, although he was curious about what Jake had to say.

* * *

As soon as Rango was standing on the street, he saw in the distance, Spoons and Elgin walking down the street. They looked tired. Both turned into the saloon. Rango hesitated for a moment, then he jerked himself and followed them into the saloon, where it was pretty quiet. Doc, of course, was snoring at the counter again, the empty bottle next to him.

An embarrassing behavior of a doctor, Rango thought.

Spoons and Elgin had taken a few chairs next to Doc and were having a few drinks from Buford.

Rango approached the two. "And friends? How was it?"

"No one to see," was Elgin's only answer, and emptied his glass.

"Really?" Rango asked in surprise. "You didn't see anyone near the city?"

The other two were silent. They were too tired and annoyed to answer Rango's questions.

"That's an odd thing," murmured Rango. "I could have sworn that these guys would search the whole area for him at least."

"Someone who tortures a killer is not a criminal," murmured Elgin dully.

"I don't want to heard that," said Rango in a high voice. "You don't believe what I had to go through last night."

"Your action was unnecessary," Spoons said defiantly.

Rango snorted softly. He didn't need cold indifference this morning. He left the saloon angrily.

"Nice friends," he muttered irritably. "Instead of being happy to be able to help someone, they pretend I had committed a crime."

Angrily, he kicked a stone down the street. He noticed how two eyes were watching him from the side. Rango swallowed down his anger quickly.

"Oh, hello little sister. So early already up and about? "

"How's Jake?" Priscilla asked.

Rango looked at her in surprise. He was surprised that she inquired about Jake's well-being. Apparently, children were nicer than adults.

"Well, I can't say that exactly. Not good last night, actually. He's always startled."

"Will he get well again?"

Rango's eyes widened. Was Priscilla kidding or was she really serious about the question?

He knelt down to her. "I guess so. He is someone who you can't keep down."

"But he won't threaten us, will he?"

Rango sighed. "I don't know what will come in the future yet, but I will make sure that none of the same will happen."

"Do you promise?" Priscilla asked.

"I promise. Take my word for it."

Rango's eyes went to Furgus' shop.

The chameleon scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Do you know what rattlesnakes eat if the meals aren't citizens?"

After a while Rango was back on the street. In his hands he held a piece of meat wrapped in paper. When he wanted to go up the town hall steps again, he turned to Priscilla.

"Listen, it's probably the best that you don't come in yet."

Priscilla sighed in disappointment. "That figures."

"Hey, come on," Rango said forgivingly. "I am also responsible for the security of you. Don't be angry with me. Maybe afterwards, if I can be sure that there is no danger."

"Do you promise?"

Rango sighed. "Yes, I promise."

He was about to turn around when she said something else.

"Rango? I think it's crazy that you brought him here ..."

Rango was about to start with the fact that it was not him, but Jake who came into town.

"... but it was very noble of you."

Rango closed his mouth again and looked at her with wide eyes. Then Priscilla turned around and went down the street.

Rango watched her irritated. She was nice. At least one person in the city.


	11. I'm not afraid!

Somehow Rango was reluctant to knock at the heavy door. But then he took a deep breath and knocked. No sound came from inside. He gently pushed the door open.

Jake stood on the threshold of the balcony door and stared outside. When he saw a movement at the door, he swung his revolver in Rango's direction.

Startled, Rango backed away. "It's just me!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"But I knocked."

Jake blinked irritated. "I didn't hear it."

With that, he turned and crawled back to the far corner of the room.

Rango closed the door without a word and unpacked the wrapped piece of meat.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry."

Jake looked at him critically.

Rango smiled slyly. "The seller hadn't had anything bigger."

"I'm not hungry," Jake said, laying his head on his body.

Disappointed, Rango packed up the piece of meat again. He could have sworn that Jake was a little hungry at least, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Well, maybe later," Rango murmured.

"And anyway, what do you want here?" Jake asked annoyed.

Rango looked up. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to give Jake time to think. Apparently, he had decided to switch to impudence and to save his face as a dangerous killer.

"I just wanted to help you and to look after you."

Jake raised his head and threateningly reared his torso.

"I don't need anyone to look after me," Jake said defiantly.

For a moment, Rango was speechless. Why was Jake so dismissive? Rango looked him in the eyes. He recognized fear in them. Although Jake tried to make his face look as dark as possible. But his eyes couldn't lie. They disclosed everything. And he knew that Jake was just trying to hide his fear behind a confident expression.

Jake felt that Rango had seen through his masquerade. And that was exactly what drove the anger inside him. The last thing he could suffer was when he felt weak. In addition, in front of someone who was smaller than himself.

Rango's eyes narrowed.

Blind rage rose in Jake and tried desperately to prove his dangerousness again. He pushed forward and wrapped his body around Rango, trying to squeeze him as tightly as possible.

Rango had screamed for a moment, but then he tried to look up at Jake again. He just shouldn't imagine that he could intimidate him with that.

"Don't you dare look at me so cheekily!" Jake snapped. "Or I'll kill you!"

He came closer to his face. He opened his mouth, whereupon his long fangs became visible.

Rango tried hard not to look at them, just to stare into Jake's eyes.

The eyes were the only thing where Jake had his weak point. He saw Jake's eyes were shaking again. As if they were trying to hide something, but couldn't use any strength. The fear was too deep inside Jake. And eyes were the mirror of the soul. Rango had learned that from Jake early enough.

Jake hissed and shouted at him. "Aren't you scared?! I can kill you anytime!"

You're the one who's scared, Rango thought.

Although Jake threatened to choke his breath, he did everything to hold his gaze. If he gave in now, Jake would feel superior again and play cat and mouse with him. He had to prevent that at all costs.

"What did they do to you?" Rango asked through gritted teeth. He felt that Jake wanted to break his ribs at any moment.

Jake blinked irritated. "Who should have done something to me?!"

"Well. Someone who catches a rattlesnake and lets it hang half dead must have thought it all through."

Jake backed his head slightly.

Rango noticed how he had loosened his grip on him a little.

Now he couldn't let up.

"Who did this to you?" Rango asked. "Who punished you? Was it the figures from last night?"

Jake moved away.

"Did they want to kill you, yes or no?"

Jake released him and Rango fell to the floor. Immediately Rango stood up, still keeping eye contact with Jake.

"I saw weals on your skin. Did they whip you?"

Jake backed away and huddled against the wall.

"What's that to you?" he asked in a slightly trembling voice.

"It concerns me. After all, this is my area of responsibility and as a sheriff I have the responsibility and task of knowing what happened."

Jake started to shiver again. It annoyed him the most, that Rango saw it.

"What happened?"

"Stop that!" Jake yelled and jumped at him.

Startled, Rango ran into a corner, but immediately recalled his courage. He turned around and was just able to catch Jake's gaze before he could pounce on him. They stared at each other intently.

"Keep calm," Rango said in a firm voice.

Jake gasped, but hesitated to attack Rango again.

They stayed in this position for a while.

Jake was the first one who broke the silence. His voice trembled and Rango felt that the snake was doing everything possible not to lose control.

"As long as you live," Jake said firmly. His lips trembled. "As long as you live, never ask me again."

With a quick movement, he turned and curled up in a corner.

Rango didn't move, he just stared at Jake.

"If I had wanted your death, I would have left you hanging there."

With these words, Rango broke his eye contact with Jake and turned to go. Jake watched him grimly.

* * *

When Rango stood outside in the hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gone damn wrong. When he realized, in what danger he was, his legs dropped and he sank on his knees. Jake could have killed him. Without doubt. Whatever Jake had experienced it must have really shocked him, that he even dreaded the mere memory of it. Rango clenched his hands.

Whatever happened to Jake, he'll find out.


	12. Listen to me

Rango had taken himself outside to the street. He urgently needed fresh air. What a stubborn snake Jake was.

Still a little shakily, he walked up the street to the prison.

He paused when he saw Beans standing in front of the sheriff's office door.

Hesitantly Rango walked over to her.

"Hello."

Beans crossed her arms. She didn't look friendly. "Hello."

Both remained silent for a few seconds.

Rango cleared his throat. "Did you want to see me?"

"Sort of yes."

"Oh ... okay ... Why?"

Beans raised her eyebrows. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Rango swallowed. "Oh, okay. Wait a sec."

Hastily he rummaged in his jacket pocket and took out the keys for the front door.

Then he quickly unlocked the door and let Beans enter first by courtesy.

Inside Rango took off his revolver belt and hung it on a hook by the door. Beans had taken a seat in the chair and was keeping an eye on him.

Rango felt her look in the back, turned nervously to her.

"Well," he began in a firm voice. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Jake."

"Oh, Beans. I know, you don't like that he's here ..."

"It's not just a question of that he is here at all," Beans interrupted. "It's much more a question of that you helped him."

Rango stood there and didn't know what to say. He wanted to start with a counter argument, but then he thought it's better to give vent to Beans's dissatisfaction.

With a lowered look, he strode past her and took a chair opposite her. He looked shyly into her face. Beans paused a few more seconds before continuing.

"Listen, Rango. I don't know what's going round in your head, but please, do me a favor and listen to me. Buford had a point when he said that you are not familiar with the customs here yet. And it's a fact that Jake is a wanted criminal. I mean, of course, it's very honorable of you to stand up for a helpless person. Even if it's a rattlesnake. But think about what will happen afterwards. When Jake has recovered, the probability is high that he will cause trouble here. A lion is only harmless as long as it is unable to fight. And that's exactly in this state that he is now. If you don't get him out of here right away, someone will die in the worst case. Jake is dangerous incarnate. On top of that, these strangers, who mistreated him, will look for him and certainly they have no inhibitions about killing ordinary townspeople who give him protection. And Jake isn't worth that sensible people risk their lives for him. Not you either."

Rango had rested his elbows on the table and had listened to her silently.

What Beans said was logical. Jake was definitely not worthy that others sacrificing their lives for him. But sending Jake away? He shook his head and stood up from his seat.

"Beans, I know what you mean," he said dejectedly. "And you're right, even absolutely right. He's dangerous, I know that too well. He already looked very irritable this morning ..."

The chameleon was startled. Beans raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess, he threatened you, didn't he?"

Rango winced slightly. "Well, almost, at least roughly."

Beans sighed. "Why do you want to leave him here longer? It's just a big risk for all of us."

"I know, Beans, I know. But ... I can't chase him away."

"Why not?"

Rango looked down in low spirits. He didn't like it when Beans was mad at him.

He turned away, fearing that he would accidentally say something wrong at the sight of her skeptical expression.

"Since I know Jake, and by that, I mean, since I first met him, I had been convinced that nothing and nobody could stand up to him. His size and dangerous weapons made me believe for a time that nobody could ever defeat him. Even when I faced him again, I wasn't sure that I could really defeat him. His self-confidence had irritated me a little. But when he saw the shadow of the hawk, I saw his fear for the first time. For the first time, I saw how he could be afraid. And when I stood in front of him, pointing my gun against him, I saw that fear again. This time it wasn't the fear of a predator. No. It was the fear of defeat. And I looked into his eyes. The first time I saw fear in them. He was afraid of his own death. Not just in front of a hawk."

Rango paused and turned to Beans.

"When I saw him hanging there yesterday, he was just a poor creature like all of us. Despite being a sheriff, I'm still like I used to be. I used to be unable to look anyone in the eye without fear of anything. I was just a nobody. When he had fled to the city, I saw the fear in his eyes again, but they found no protection. But he was hiding in the town hall. To this city. He is looking for protection. He is looking for help. Would I be better than him if I denied it?"

He looked into Beans's eyes. Beans returned his look, but Rango could see nothing in them. Perplexed or lack of understanding? No, Rango couldn't tell if she didn't want to understand.

Beans sighed and stood up. For a while she looked at him in silence.

"You said you take responsibility if anything happens," she said sadly. "But when the time comes, you can't expect help."

Then she turned away and went to the door.

"Do what you want," she said slowly. "But don't take too much risk."

With these words, she opened the door and left the office.


	13. Tell me a story

The whole morning, Rango spent the time alone in the sheriff's office, pondering about the conversation with Beans. Shortly before noon, he decided to go back to the town hall. Maybe Jake had calmed down a bit now; because Rango wanted to ask him what had happened.

When he stood in front of the town hall, he saw two townspeople outside next to the damaged door.

"Ah sheriff. Good thing you're coming," said the first one. "What are we going to do with all this?"

Rango looked at her blankly. "Uh, what things?"

"Well, with the mayor's things. We should put them in the basement these days. But now the rattlesnake is sitting in there. We can't get all the things out of there."

Rango slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Listen. It's best you wait a while. Jake has to ... calm down first."

"Why? Are there any problems?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Of course not! I just thought he should relax first, and then when he is ready to leave the house, you can start working."

The two townspeople gave each other questioning looks. Then they shrugged.

"As you like, sheriff."

They said goodbye and marched over to the saloon.

"Right, right," Rango muttered to himself as he climbed up the stairs. How could he have forgotten that? Because the mayor was no longer there and anyway nobody wanted his personal belongings, they had agreed to bring his things down to the basement, but after Jake had taken over the room, it was probably not a good idea to let people work there.

When Rango was standing in front of the office door, he first pressed his head against the door and listened.

Everything was quiet inside. He knocked gently.

He was startled when he heard a rustle in the room. No sooner Jake had heard the knock on the door, he quickly scurried across the floor to the door and threateningly held his revolver in front of it.

"Who's there?" he asked suspiciously.

Rango swallowed. "Uh, it's me ... the sheriff."

There was a pause.

"Jake?"

No answer.

"Uh ... Jake? May I come inside?"

"What do you want?" Jake growled behind the door.

"Uh ... me? Nothing at all. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Is none of your business!"

Rango automatically took a few steps back when Jake gave a warning hiss and the impending rattling of his artificial rattle instinctively called on Rango to keep his distance, as every clever person would be careful not to get too close to a threatening rattlesnake.

"Well," Rango said carefully. "If you need something, get in touch."

Disappointed, he turned. But no sooner, he had taken a few steps, he heard how Jake opened the door. He turned around in surprise.

Jake stood in the doorway and looked at him, partly angry, partly questioning.

Rango looked over at him uncertainly. "Uh, what is it? Do you have something?"

"What do you want?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Uh ... me? Nothing," Rango evaded his question.

"Don't be so stupid!" Jake yelled at him. "You want to know something about me. That's why you're here, aren't you?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to say anything, then you don't have to say anything."

Rango quickly turned and wanted to go, but Jake held him back.

"Listen, you tell me what you know and I tell you what happened."

Rango had stopped. Was Jake serious? He triumphed inwardly. Now he would finally find out what had happened. Rango walked over to Jake, somewhat excited, until he stopped half a meter in front of him.

Then he cleared his throat. "Okay. So yesterday, it was around lunchtime, I did my inspection tour. You know, routine. I mean, I can't just sit in the office all the time. Then I heard bird cries. Two hawks had fought over you. So argued about who should eat you first."

Jake raised his eyebrows. Rango continued hurriedly.

"Well, at least when they were arguing, I saw you hanging on the metal arch of an old covered wagon. So I climbed up to see whether you're still alive. You looked pretty dead. Maybe you were almost. These hawks attacked me. I was just able to avoid them."

Jake listened to him in silence. He didn't reply. Rango seemed to be telling the truth, since his eyes were honest.

"I was able to scare away the hawks and keep them at a distance. Then I sent a message to the city and together we brought you down. With some persuasion from me. Since we couldn't get you into town; I stayed with you until these figures appeared…."

There was a twitch in Jake's face. "So what exactly did you say?"

"They asked me what I was doing there. First, I pretended that I was an unsuspecting citizen and didn't know who you were."

"No more?" Jake asked more to himself.

"No, at least they didn't say anything that mattered. Except that they were about to shoot me. But then you woke up and hit them hard."

Rango paused and looked expectantly at Jake. "Well, that's all, I don't know more. Now it's your turn."

Jake avoided his eyes. "Leave me alone."

Rango's mouth remained open. "What? But you said if I said what I know you would ..."

"But not _when_! Now leave!"

"But…"

"Get out of here!" Jake cried urgently and slammed the door shut. Rango stopped in the hallway, startled and disappointed.

"Fine!" he countered and turned offended.

He was so close to knowing what was going on, and now Jake was doing something like that?

That was so unfair!


	14. Snake hunters in town

While Rango was still in the town hall, he had no idea what was happening outside on the street.

Waffles was just beautifying the day to go back to the lake when he saw several riders coming into town at that moment. With surprise, he stopped on the sidewalk and stared at the strangers in amazement. No sooner, they had passed the entrance to the town, they slowed down and looked around.

Waffles got a strange feeling. The strangers seemed to be looking for something.

He narrowed his eyes to see more clearly who those strangers were. He could only see thick fur on her hands and face under her worn clothes. He scratched his head thoughtfully. He had never seen ferrets like that before.

His breath caught as they rode past him.

The front rider noticed that he was staring at him and raised his hand.

"Stop! Hey you!"

Waffles looked up.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah, who else?" the stranger asked gruffly. "Where can we find the sheriff?"

"Um, ... why do you want to see the sheriff?"

"That does not concern you!"

"Boss, calm down," his colleague warned him. "Maybe he can tell us something."

The leader nodded grimly. "All right. So listen, did a snake come into town here? Has anyone seen one here?"

Waffles started. There was only one snake around, and everyone knew it.

"Uh ... well ..." Waffles considered. What should he say? The strangers did not seem to be very comfortable. They even looked very dangerous. "So ... I don't know. I don't get much in this city."

The leader snorted. "Idiot," he murmured, signaling his people to continue riding. Waffles watched them go. As the riders passed the sheriff's office, they dismounted in order. The leader knocked on the door. When nothing happened inside, he started banging on the door.

"Nobody seems to be there," said another one.

"I see that myself!" the leader snapped.

At that moment, Miss Oats came walking along the sidewalk. The leader stood in her way.

"Where's the sheriff?" he asked without greeting.

"He's in the town hall," Miss Oats said in intimidation and pointed to the town hall building.

A thought flicked through Waffles. He had to warn Rango. Whatever these strangers wanted here, they were up to no good.

* * *

Rango had stopped in the hallway and was contemplating the mayor's oil paintings. He was still angry because Jake left him at the door. Now his knowledge was back where he had been before. Why didn't Jake tell him what had happened?

He stared at the oil paintings again. Things had to go! He could hardly see these pictures at all; where the mayor had once been pictured with a bow and arrow and the other with his rifle.

He looked up when he heard Waffles shouting in the entrance area.

"Sheriff Rango! Sheriff Rango!"

"Up here."

In hurry Waffles climbed up the stairs.

"Sheriff! There are a few people you want to speak to. They asked for a snake."

Rango started. "A few people? How did they look like?"

"I don't know exactly," Waffles said, shrugging nervously. "Looked like ferrets, or such a breed of animal; I've never seen it before."

Rango went pale.

"Where are they now?"

"You're on your way here ..."

"WHAT !?" Rango panicked. "Why did you tell them where I am!?"

"It wasn't me! Miss Oats gave them the hint."

Rango bit his fingernails and looked around in panic. "Where can you get out of here without being seen?"

"There's a back door on the first floor."

Immediately they raced down the stairs and escaped through a side door that led behind the house. Not a second too early, because the leader and his people entered the entrance hall and looked around.

"Hello?" the leader shouted into the room. "Is anyone here?"

"Hey boss," one of his people said. "Look here."

He pointed to the broken entrance doors.

Examining, the leader looked at the demolished doors.

"Riot?" asked his second men.

The leader shook his head. "I do not think so."

* * *

In the meantime, Rango and Waffles had sneaked along the wall of the house and peered cautiously around the corner to the entrance to the town hall.

"They mustn't come into the town hall under any circumstances," murmured Rango desperately.

"Why don't you go and tell them?" Waffles asked.

"I can't!" Rango hissed at him. "They know my face. If they see me, they'll kill me."

Waffles scratched his head. "Do they know that you are a sheriff?"

Rango considered. "No, I do not think so. It was dark and I also had a blanket over me. I hardly think that they saw my sheriff's star."

Both were startled when they heard the leader's angry voice in the entrance hall.

"HEY! Bloody hell! Is anyone here!? I don't have all day!"

"Maybe we should check up, boss."

Rango went pale.

"Aaah!" He whined, clapping his hands over his head. "What are we going to do now?"

"Are you all right, Rango?"

Rango looked up and stared into Priscilla's eyes.

"Do you have grief?"

"Little sister, you have to do me a favor," Rango babbled at her, holding the gerbil firmly on the shoulders. "Tell these people that the sheriff is waiting for them in front of the saloon."

Priscilla looked around the corner. "They look like ferrets ..."

"Exactly! Hurry up!"

Without asking, Priscilla ran.

As soon as Priscilla had disappeared around the corner, Rango grabbed Waffles at the shirt and shook him vigorously.

"Waffles! Do me a favor now and please think with me!"

"Okay, okay! I'm thinking," stammered Waffles. "Hey, look!"

Rango looked up. The ferret-looking strangers had left the town hall and were walking straight to the saloon. There they stopped and stared grimly at each other.

"They would be away from the town hall for now," Waffles said. "But what do we do now?"

Rango was frowning and thinking feverishly.

"In any case, they have to leave the town. Under no circumstances may they come to the town hall."

Waffles looked at him helplessly. "And what exactly should we do now?"

Rango sighed. "Somebody has to convince them that they are at the wrong address here. I can't do it. They know me. Someone has to take on the role of the sheriff and tell them."

"And who is that supposed to be?"

Both looked up when they heard a whistle on the sidewalk. Spoons was walking cheerfully down the sidewalk and seemed to be in a good mood. Despite the fact that Jake was in town, he seemed to have long since forgotten his anger.

Rango didn't hesitate long and quickly dragged Spoons into the alley.

"Spoons, you come as called!" Rango said with exaggerated cheer and patted Spoons on the shoulder.

"Really?" Spoons asked with confusion.

"Of course!" Rango continued. "Listen, there are some strangers, they came into town and are looking for Jake."

"What?" Spoons's eyes widened.

Rango pointed to the saloon.

"Do you see the strangers over there?"

Spoons followed his finger. "These weird ferrets?"

Rango nodded. "Exactly, and unfortunately they're the same ferrets that tormented Jake."

Spoons raised his eyebrows. "Those ones? But what are you up to?"

"That's exactly why you come into play. Someone has to convince them that they're looking in the wrong place."

"And what have I got to do with it?" Spoons asked uncomprehendingly. "You said that you take responsibility ..."

"I know, I know. But they know me and know that I know Jake. After all, we both fled from them. I can't appear as a sheriff. So you have to pretend to be me. You have to pretend to be the sheriff."

"What!?"

Waffles' eyes widened too. "What? Why him? Why not me?"

"Because they have already seen you," argued Rango.

"Wait a minute," Spoons interrupted him. Everything was going too quickly. "You all seriously ask me to go to them and tell them ..."

Rango nodded. "Exactly! If you convince them that Jake is not here, they will definitely go away."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Spoons asked. "I'm not a sheriff after all."

"Oh yes," said Rango and took off his sheriff's star. "And immediately. I hereby declare you here, by virtue of the office, I have been given, for a short time as a sheriff, with all the associated rights."

With these words, Rango put the sheriff's star on Spoons's shirt.

Spoons was speechless.

"Mister Rango? I ... I don't know what to say. I ... I am deeply moved."

Spoons sniffed with emotion.

"All right, all right," Rango said hastily. "You go over to the people now and pretend to be the sheriff. Whatever they want, they must never come to the town hall. And ... you have never seen a snake."

With these words, he pushed Spoons onto the street.

For a brief moment, Spoons stood speechless on the sidewalk and seemed to be gradually waking from his trance. Then he walked slowly over to the strangers who were still standing in front of the saloon.

"I, the sheriff," he muttered to himself. "That I can still experience that in my old days ..."

Carefully, Rango and Waffles peeked around the corner and checked Spoons.

"I hope, he doesn't patter anything out of sheer emotion," Rango whispered uncertainly.

When the strangers saw Spoons approaching, they started whispering.

"Hey, boss, look," said one of them, shoving the leader. "He wears a star. Must be the sheriff."

The leader wrinkled his nose. "Is that supposed to be the sheriff? Just as run down as this place here."

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Spoons started politely. "I greet you here in our city."

"And you are the sheriff?" the leader interrupted grumpily.

Spoons nodded proudly. "Yes, I'm the sheriff and I haven't seen a snake."

Rango's heart stopped and put his hands over his head. _Spoons, you idiot!_

The leader raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that we're looking for a snake?"

Spoons cleared his throat expertly. "I have already been informed. I know my city very well. And I always know what is being said here. Even the smallest secrets are familiar to me."

Rango chewed nervously on his fingers. Did they buy it from him?

The leader gritted his teeth. His mate leaned over to him. "Uh, boss? If he's not here, we'd better keep riding."

The leader growled. "All right. But before that, we'll take a drink."

With these words, he turned and entered the saloon.

* * *

Buford looked up in surprise when he saw the whole "clientele" come in through the door.

The piano player also finished his song for a moment. They all stared at the strangers. But the leader seemed to be used for such a reception and went straight to the bar. Without greeting, he slapped his hand on the table.

"Nine drinks of your best schnapps."

Without a word, Buford reached behind the shelf and put glasses on the counter. No sooner, he had filled the first glass, the leader reached for it and drank it all at once.

The townspeople didn't say a word. Apparently, everyone was wondering what the ferrets were. Even so much that no one noticed the sheriff's star on Spoon's vest, and that was pure luck.

The whole thing "being stared at" became too much for the leader.

"What's there to stare at?" he asked grumpily into the room.

Immediately everyone turned around and went back to what they had stopped. The piano player also started to play again.

Spoons took off his hat apologetically. "Forgive me, but we rarely get visitors here. I don't think you're from here."

The leader snorted. "As if we would voluntarily stay in this goddamn country," he grumbled angrily and had his glass poured in again. "The only thing is we're looking for a rattlesnake."

Suddenly it was quiet in the saloon. So quiet that you could have heard a pin drop on the floor. Of course, the leader had noticed this and looked up in surprise from his drink. His eyes narrowed. That sudden silence had made him suspicious. Without turning around, he placed his glass almost silently on the counter. Spoons, who was standing right next to him, swallowed hard.

Now the leader began to move and walked slowly and deliberately through the rows of chairs and tables, trying to look in every eye for a brief moment and then taking the next pair of eyes. As if he was trying to read the mind in someone's eyes.

Buford had hastily grabbed a glass and was nervously cleaning it as Ambrose restlessly stroked his playing cards. Then the leader turned and walked back to the counter in the same slow step. Then he leaned against the bar table and supported himself with his right elbow, so that he stood in a relaxed position.

Elgin, who was also sitting at the bar, gave the impression that he was frozen.

The leader examined him carefully. "Did you see a rattlesnake?"

"Uh ... he's deaf," Spoons said quickly.

The leader raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Buford said, nodding hastily. "Deaf and dumb."

"Well, well," the leader murmured slowly and turned to the other city people. "But not the others in the room, right!?"

He crossed his arms behind his back and took two steps forward between the rows of tables. Again he looked everyone in the eye.

"Well, since the others are probably not deaf, I can ask the question again: Has anyone seen a rattlesnake?"

Everyone was silent. But the leader noticed that it was a suppressed silence. No one said a word, but the townspeople showed an attitude as if they were undecided to provide information. And whenever the leader looked someone in the eye, his eyes avoided his eyes, which made him all the more suspicious.

* * *

Rango and Waffles had also sneaked over to the saloon and were peering carefully through a side window.

Rango chewed his lower lip nervously. He had admonished the townspeople not to tell anyone about Jake. But now the residents seemed indecisive at the sight of the strangers. Did they really want to give Jake protection any longer?

* * *

The tension in the saloon was already so high that you could almost feel it. The silence grew too much for one of the townspeople and raised a hand. But Buford gave him a warning look, so that the person dropped his hand again. Spoons, who had noticed this, gave Buford a questioning look. Buford shook his head. He didn't like protecting Jake either, but on the other hand, he didn't want to stab Rango in the back.

The leader was getting impatient. "So, did anyone see a snake here, yes or no !?"

His question was silenced again, which drove an unspeakable anger in him.

"Talk to me!"

"Madog!" One of his people said. "Now don't get upset."

"Shut up!" the leader snapped. "How many times should I tell you not to mention my name!"

Madog's eyes fell on the table, where Ambrose and a few other players were sitting, still holding their cards. Madog approached them with impending steps, while the players tried to concentrate on their cards again.

Now Madog tried the harmless tour again. "Did you see anything?"

He leaned down a little and tried to look into Ambrose's eyes. Ambrose made an effort to keep his poker face on. But the slight trembling of his hands with which he held the cards revealed too much of his uncertainty.

"Well, I'm listening."

Ambrose's eyes went to Spoons. The mouse shook his head violently.

Madog hit the table with his fist. "ANSWER!"

"I saw a snake."

Everyone turned. Madog, too.

A desert lizard woman in a blue dress was standing in the door.

Rango and Waffles, who had watched everything through the window, were frozen. Rango caught his breath and Waffles' mouth remained open.

Without hesitation, Beans entered the saloon. "I can tell you where he is."


	15. Eye contact

Rango had the feeling of fainting at any moment. He felt dizzy. Stunned, he leaned against the wall and threw a pleading plea to heaven.

_Please don't let that happen! Beans, you won't ..._

* * *

"And? Where is he?" Madog asked gruffly. "Talk!"

Beans crossed her arms. "I saw him crawling a few miles west out of town. But maybe he's gone again ..."

"Damn it!" Madog cursed and stormed out of the saloon.

"To the runners!" He yelled at his people from outside.

Immediately all the ferret-looking figures ran out of the saloon. Outside they jumped on their roadrunners and stormed out of the town at a wild gallop.

* * *

It was quiet in the saloon. A silence like after a violent storm. Everyone stared at Beans. But the lizard girl didn't move a face muscle. Without a word, she left the saloon and walked down the street without looking back.

Waffles and Rango stared after her.

"I didn't know your girlfriend was so good at lying," said Waffles, still amazed. Rango was also speechless.

"I didn't know that either," he whispered. Then he smiled slightly.

* * *

After these events, Rango was still completely perplexed. Completely lost in thought, he walked down the street to the town hall. Even if Jake had clearly told him that he wanted his peace, Rango felt obliged to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Without waiting any longer, Rango knocked on the door. "Jake? Please, Jake, open the door. I need to talk to you urgently. Jake?"

But nobody answered.

He opened the door carefully and peered into the room.

The room was empty.

Startled, Rango pushed the door open and took a few steps inside. But then something big and heavy fell on him and buried him under itself.

Rango screamed and was buried under Jake's body, who had lunged at him so quickly and slammed the door.

"Jake!" Rango cried under Jake's body. "Go down from me!"

When Jake recognized Rango's voice, he immediately crawled off him. Rango lay on his stomach on the floor and straightened up with a groan. He rubbed his back, his face contorted with pain. Why did this snake have to be so heavy?

He froze when he looked into Jake's revolver. The rattlesnake looked quite stressed.

"Are you alone?" Jake asked inquiringly.

Rango looked around. "I guess so."

Jake's eyes narrowed. But then he blinked and unexpectedly sank a little to the side. He groaned and held his head and breathed heavily.

"Jake, are you all right?" Rango asked worriedly.

Jake growled in disgust. "Is will be over soon ..."

"Do you have that often?" Rango asked further.

Jake snorted contemptuously and shook his head violently.

"None of your business," he said defiantly.

After a while he recovered from the weakness and raised his head, hissing at Rango menacingly.

Rango went a few steps back.

Jake looked around skeptically. "I heard screams from below."

"Uh ... what?" First Rango didn't know what Jake was talking about. Then he remembered. "Oh! You mean _these_ screams. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. There were the guys from last night ..."

Suddenly a change went through Jake. A change like from day to night. His gaze changed from threatening to completely frighten.

"They are here?!"

"Yes, but…"

Jake backed away, startled, and slammed into the tall bookcase.

Rango looked at him in amazement. He hadn't seen Jake so frightened since he saw the hawk's shadow. Like a frightened hunted animal, Jake looked around in panic on all sides. "Are you sure it was them?"

Rango nodded. "Absolutely. They called one Madog ..."

Jake pressed himself closer to the shelf. "They'll find me! He will find me ..."

Jake started shaking all over again.

Rango tried to calm him down. "Don't worry. They are gone again."

Jake looked at him suspiciously.

"Honestly," Rango continued. "But that was pretty close. When you consider that they almost came up here ..."

"WHAT?!" Jake turned pale. "No! They were here! They were here!"

"Jake. Everything is fine again. Please calm down. What happened that made you so afraid ... uh ... reluctant to face them?"

Jake avoided his gaze while Rango tried to make eye contact again.

"Don't you want to finally tell me what happened?"

Jake said nothing. He was still shaking and his breathing was almost hysterical. He looked at Rango doubtfully. First it looked like Jake was going to say everything. But then his pride took over again. With the last of his strength he managed to put on an angry face, but his hysterical breathing couldn't be ignored.

"Nonsense!" He hissed in control. "I'm not afraid at all ... If I was afraid of something ... I'd rather shoot a bullet through my head ..."

Suddenly Jake began to stagger and fell to the ground. He lay there panting.

Rango jumped forward in shock. "Jake, are you okay?"

But Jake was breathing so hard that he couldn't speak.

"I'll call the doctor." Rango wanted to run, but Jake held him back.

"I ... don't ... need ... a ... doctor," Jake gasped.

"But Jake, you need a doctor. The doctor hasn't even got around to treating your wounds ..."

"They will heal alone!" Jake yelled at him. "Leave me alone!"

Rango was so scared that he fled behind the desk. There he knelt down anxiously and leaned his back against the drawers. He sat in silence and listened. Jake's breathing slowly calmed down again. Nevertheless, Rango was too afraid of another outburst of anger, so he sat on the floor behind the desk and pressed his legs against his body.

Why was Jake so upset? Was it the wounds or the memory? Why?

Patiently, Rango remained in his position. Then the rattlesnake's breaths became quieter until they were almost silent. Rango listened intently until he could only hear his own breath. He perked up when he heard a faint rustling on the floor that slowly moved away from him.

Rango didn't know how much time passed after that. Maybe a few minutes. Then he stood up slowly. It was almost deathly quiet in the room. Rango was startled when he saw Jake standing in a corner. But the look was in his direction. As if Jake was just waiting for him to come out from behind the desk. Rango swallowed hard and his heart raced with excitement. He walked carefully along the desk. Jake watched him carefully. He really seemed to have completely recovered from his shock. Rango looked up at him uncertainly.

"Out," Jake said monotonously.

Rango wanted to say something, but a stern admonishing look in Jake's eyes caused him to shut up. Disappointed, Rango lowered his gaze and walked slowly past Jake to the door. When he touched the door handle with his hand, he paused.

If he left the room now, Jake would have won again. He couldn't let up. Jake was stubborn and didn't take orders from anyone. Somebody finally had to show him where the limits were and Rango had already done it once.

Jake was getting tired of Rango's stupor. He stared impatiently at Rango and waited for him that he finally left the room.

"Didn't you understand? You should get out of here!"

Rango's hand tightened on the door handle.

Not this time!

Rango turned around with a jerk.

"No! I don't go!"

Jake's eyes widened. Up until now no one had contradicted him and if so, he didn't live long.

"I said you should run away!"

"No!" Rango countered and crossed his arms. "Not before you tell me what happened."

Jake growled menacingly. "More likely you're dead."

Rango's eyes narrowed. "Then do it. When you are so brave and want to shoot an unarmed person. Go ahead."

Rango carried his revolver on his belt, but his hands made no move to pick up a gun. And Jake knew that Rango wouldn't dare to threaten him with a gun. At least not now.

Jake leaned down so they were face to face. He looked Rango in the eyes as if he wanted to read into his soul. Rango did the same. As if they were trying to telepath through their eyes. Any one of them wanted to explore the other's soul.

Jake screwed up his eyes. Rango had that look again. The same look as long ago. Except this time, he wasn't holding a gun.

Jake hissed. "You can't make me do it."

Rango narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

Jake's eyes widened and he slowly sank back in his nooses. There was a silence.

Jake stared at Rango in disbelief. This time Rango didn't want to be chased away. Not when he had that look.

Almost a minute passed without breaking their eye contact. And with every second the feeling of self-assurance grew in Rango. He was surprised that Jake let himself be defeated with that look without a weapon. But the chameleon had long since noticed that Jake was now too insecure to stand up against Rango. And he had to take advantage of this situation. He would never have dared to do something like this before. Now Jake was standing in front of him, looking like his world had shaken for some reason. Something that had shattered his wall of invulnerability and now it lay around in invisible shards.

Then Rango took a step forward. Jake backed away a little. Rango took another step forward. Jake backed away again. Then again and again. Rango walked towards him for so long and Jake kept pulling away from him as if Rango had a contagious disease. Finally, Jake stood in the corner and couldn't avoid it. Rango stopped as Jake huddled closer to the wall.

Rango crossed his arms again and looked challengingly at Jake. Jake reared up again. But then he lowered his gaze and his black hat covered his eyes. Rango smiled slightly. He had won the power game!

* * *

Neither of them suspected that Beans was secretly listening at the door. She had secretly followed Rango to the town hall and pressed her head to the door.

"What are they talking about?"

Beans started. Priscilla stood behind her and looked at her curiously. Beans put her fingers to her lips. "Shhhh!"

"You secretly listen at the door?" Priscilla asked softly.

"Shut up!" Beans hissed to her.

Priscilla kept her mouth shut and leaned her ear against the door as well.

"I don't hear anything."

"Shhh!"

* * *

Rango was still looking at Jake, who had sunk into his body by now.

At that moment, Rango felt sorry for him, but he couldn't let up now.

"Jake," began Rango in a firm voice. "I can only help you if you tell me what happened. Otherwise, I can't do anything for you."

"Nobody can help me anymore," Jake said quietly. His eyes were still down.

"Why are you saying that?"

"You will think that I'm crazy. So it's best that you don't know."

"But I want to know! And I won't be quiet until you tell me what was going on!"

It was Jake's mistake that he looked Rango in the eyes at that moment. Why did he always get weak when he looked into those eyes? Did he get a feeling of déjà vu because of their last duel? Rango had once defeated him with his gaze. Now the lizard had broken his resistance again. Jake let out another threatening hiss, then sighed. "All right."

Rango paused. Jake gave up? No matter. Rango released himself from his posture and sat tensely on a chair in front of the desk. Then he leaned his torso on the desk with his elbows and looked at Jake expectantly.

Jake looked at him thoughtfully. First, he was silent for a while. Then he gave himself a jerk and started talking.

"A few days ago I received a message that someone was trying to challenge me. The meeting point was an old human farm. Although I generally avoid human locations, and no matter how old they were, I got there. Of course, I always expected an ambush. But until then I didn't know who I would be dealing with ..."


	16. The snake's worst enemy

_The sun was already high in the sky. Jake looked around searchingly._ _The old farmhouse, which had once been inhabited by humans, lay rotted and derelict in the hot desert landscape._ _The wind was blowing violently across the flat landscape and whirled up a lot of sand._

_Jake looked up at the sun. It was already in the noon and the challenger still didn't show up._

_He chuckled mockingly. "I'm sure he got scared and ran away again."_

_He waited a while longer. When still nothing happened, Jake decided to leave the area again. But just as he was about to turn around, he paused. He thought he felt a slight vibration on the floor. He turned around in surprise. But there was no one to be seen._

_Suddenly he heard a low creak from the old farmhouse. A door slammed._

_Jake licked and tasted the air. His sensitive mind told him that he was not alone. His gaze wandered back over to the old human farmhouse._

_He grinned angrily. He felt like playing a little game now. "You want to hide from me? How cowardly. But good. You want me to get you. That's fine by me."_

_He crawled towards the ruined house. He stopped in front of the door._

_"Come out!" He shouted. "You wanted to challenge me! Well, here I am! Or are you scared now?"_

_He listened. Nobody answered._

_All right, he thought. Then I'll just get you._

_He pushed the door open. With a swing the door was open. The room was empty._

_Jake let his gaze wander. He licked. He smelled it clearly. Somebody was here._

_"Come out! Or are you too cowardly?" He cried into the room._

_But everything remained silent. Only the wind could be heard whistling through the broken cracks in the wooden walls._

_Jake growled scornfully. "Fine. Then I just have to get you."_

_With these words he crawled into the house. The room, which had once been a kind of dining and living room, was almost in the dark. Only weak sunlight penetrated through the broken roof._

_Jake licked tensely, his revolver ready to fire as a precaution, and his senses ready._

_[CRACK]_

_Jake whirled around. The door was closed and he was standing in the semi-dark. He stared tensely at the door. Then it swung open a crack again. Jake's pulse relaxed a little._

_Just the wind, he thought._

_For a while he stood in the middle of the room and listened intently. He looked around carefully. There was no more furniture in the room. The humans had taken everything._

_He paused. A low creak had caught his attention. His gaze wandered to a dark corner of the room where there were three large boxes that he had not seen before._

_Aha, that's where you've hidden, he thought mockingly._

_He crawled slowly towards the pile of boxes._

_"I'll have you in a moment."_

_Now he had reached the boxes. Now he just had to go around the boxes to the other side. His venom glands swelled up. He was ready to strike anytime._

_Who would he discover behind it? Who would be his next victim?_

_A few centimeters more. He bent his body into an S-shape and jumped around the corner._

_He stopped as if rooted to the spot._

_Behind the boxes, hidden in the dark, stood a figure. He stood leaning against the wall in a relaxed position with her eyes down._

_Jake screwed up his eyes. With his eyes adapted to the darkness, he recognized every detail of the figure, but not his face. The stranger wore dirty clothes and had pulled his hat low over his eyes._

_"Were you trying to challenge me?" Jake asked mockingly._

_Although the stranger's casual demeanor irritated him for a second; but Jake saw no reason for danger. The stranger was all alone. What kind of problem should that be?_

_Now there was a movement in the strange figure and the stranger raised his head._

_"And you are that bounty hunter who everyone is talking about?" He asked in an arrogant tone._

_Jake snorted. "A little more respect, okay?! You don't know exactly who you're looking at."_

_"Oh yes. Very well in fact." Now the figure peeled away from the wall and took a few steps forward. Jake tensed his muscles._

_Come on! Attack so I can hear you whine, he thought._

_He kept his eyes glued to the stranger. He stared intently at his hands. If the stranger pulled his revolver, he would be the first to fire._

_But instead of an attack, the stranger came closer step by step. Jake felt his venom glands swell again. Did the stranger want to attack him directly? He didn't seem to know that he could do anything other than just shoot. His venom was not to be underestimated either. On the contrary. Even the humans had great respect for it._

_Finally, the stranger stopped just three feet in front of him._

_Jake hissed menacingly. What was the stranger up to do?_

_The figure stepped into a beam of light. Now Jake saw fur under the clothes._

_He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This breed of animal looked somehow familiar to him. But she was definitely not at home in America._

_"Well, what is it now?" Jake asked impatiently._

_The stranger grinned. "How about a man-to-man fight? Without weapons, just your poison and my speed."_

_Jake thought he had misheard and stared at the stranger in disbelief._

_"You've my apologies. Are you kidding me? You wanna challenge me without guns? The last one who said that to me was dead a few seconds later."_

_"Are you scared?" The stranger asked mockingly._

_Jake raised his eyebrows. "No way!"_

_The stranger stepped backwards into the middle of the room. "Then come and get me if you dare."_

_At first Jake stood skeptically next to the boxes. But there was nothing to suggest that he would be ambushed._

_Obviously, this stranger was really sick in the head._

_Well then, he should experience the shock of his life, Jake thought and smiled wickedly._

_Then he crawled into the middle of the room in a winding form._

_There they stood face to face, ready to wait for one of them to attack first._

_Jake couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to teach this insolent foreigner a lesson at last._

_Swift as an arrow, Jake thrust his head forward. But to his surprise, he bit into empty space. Where did the stranger go?_

_"Are you looking for me?" Asked the stranger behind him._

_Jake's eyes widened. How could he be so fast?_

_Jake thrust his head forward again to catch the stranger with his fangs. But this time, too, he cleverly dodged this attack as if he had never done anything else in his life. Now it was getting too far for Jake. Angrily, he kept attacking the stranger with his teeth over and over, and he kept dodging._

_On the seventh attack, the stranger flipped in the air and clung to Jake's neck. Jake hissed menacingly and tried to shake him off. Jake screamed when he felt a pain in his body. The stranger had drawn a whip and hit him several times with it. Then he jumped through the air again in a grandiose air jump and landed skillfully on the ground. He held up his whip in triumph._

_"Well, you didn't expect that, did you?"_

_Jake growled angrily. "There was no mention of that!"_

_"How so? We said no guns. Is that a gun?"_

_He waved the whip again and demonstratively slammed it into the air. Then he tossed it in Jake's direction, threatening to hit him again._

_Jake backed away. Then he looked up resolutely. He had enough of this game! Agreement or not. He wasn't fooled by someone like that. He pushed forward and drew his revolver into position. "Then eat lead!"_

_But before Jake could pull the trigger, animals came running from all sides suddenly; who looked like the stranger. Jake was so surprised that he couldn't react when they pounced on him._

_He hadn't expected such a rush. He immediately tried to shake off the attackers. But the animals knew exactly where they had to attack. In a flash, three of them fell on his head and pulled him to the ground._

_Jake did his best to keep his head up. They were not allowed to gain control over his head, otherwise he was an easy prey. When that didn't help, he tried to defend himself by hitting his body. When he did so, some of them bit his neck._

_Jake screamed. Angry as he was, he reared up and threw the animals away._

_Suddenly something rushed through the air. A lasso has been turned over his head and was brutally pulled around his neck. Jake gasped. In vain, he tried to pull his head out of the noose again. More ropes were thrown over him. Some of the animals tied several ropes through his belt, pulled them tight, and tried to tame him. Jake struggled like crazy, but that only made him even more tangled in the ropes. Just as Jake was about to use his cannon, it was also held by several lassos._

_The stranger who had been standing by the whole time took out his whip again and hit Jake in the face with it. Jake howled. But he didn't want to give up so easily. He furiously tried to hit the stranger with his teeth._

_Suddenly he felt a stitch in his side. Shortly afterwards he got tired._

_He tried a few more times to break free. Then the vision blurred before his eyes. He sank weakly to the ground. In his half-swoon, he could still see the shadow of the stranger who demonstratively reared up in front of him._

_"Never mess with the greatest snake hunters in the world," he said mockingly. "A snake should think twice before messing with mongooses."_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

Rango looked up. Mongooses. He had heard of that once. But he had never seen one before. All he knew about them was that they originally came from Asia and were known worldwide for their fighting and taming of snakes.

"That's why they seemed so strange to me ..." he mumbled softly.

Jake raised his eyebrows, but he said nothing.

Rango leaned forward curiously. "And what happened after that?"

* * *

_Jake blinked. His head pounded. He felt totally empty, as if drained. He could hardly move. He groaned and opened his eyes. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes. He shook his head to drive away the tiredness. The view slowly became clearer again. Something was over him._

_Bars._

_He heard a faint clang. Something fell on the floor. A lattice door slammed. Jake struggled to straighten up and regain control of his body. Slowly the anesthetic was wearing off. He looked around._

_All around him, above and below him, there were bars of bars. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in a cage. But why? How did he get here? Had the attackers brought him here? What for?_

_Jake examined the cage. The cage was very low and not very large. Made by humans for whatever. He peered through the bars. He was on a field not far from the farmhouse. An old fence all around. Maybe something like a paddock, where horses or cattle used to be kept._

_Jake straightened his torso and slammed the bars above him. The cage was really very low. He could just about half straighten his upper body._

_He licked tensely. It smelled so strange. He looked beside him. There was a piece of meat on the floor. It was only half the size of himself. He never got anything like that in his mouth. But if it wasn't for him, then for who was it for?_

_Jake was startled. A shadow had passed over him. He looked up. His heart almost stopped when he saw the shape of a hawk in the sky. Jake instinctively wanted to run away, but there was nowhere in the cage to hide. He curled up in fear and looked up at the sky again. The shadow was gone. Was the hawk gone?_

_He listened intently. Only the wind blew over the landscape. Everything was calm._

_Suddenly something big landed on the cage above him. Jake screamed inadvertently as the hawk poked its beak through the bars. Panicked, Jake pressed himself into the far corner of the cage. But the hawk seemed to be aiming only at the piece of meat on the bottom of the cage and tried to bend the bars with its beak._

_Jake's breathing quickened when he saw a second hawk appear next to the cage and tried to get the old meat._

_Jake screamed. A third hawk had sneaked up behind him and pecked at him with its beak. As if chased by a thousand dogs, Jake fled to another corner of the cage. For Jake sheer horror broke out when the three birds of prey shook the bars of the cage like crazy. Some poked at him with their beaks. Even though they couldn't reach him, Jake's heart stopped in fear every time one of the predators came too close. The hawks bit the bars like crazy to reach the meat. One of the birds seemed to be more interested in the rattlesnake and grabbed it with its claws. Jake backed away._

_The birds screeched in annoyance when the cage would not open. Angrily, they pulled and tugged at the cage with their beaks. For a moment it looked as if the birds of prey were about to tear the cage apart._

_Suddenly a whip cracked and a small figure landed in front of the cage. Jake recognized the mongoose that had challenged him earlier. Grinning maliciously, he looked down at the frightened rattlesnake._

_"Well, what about a little catch game?"_

_The mongoose grinned and grabbed the hook that held the lattice door shut. Jake's eyes widened in horror. "No no no no no!"_

_But the mongoose just grinned and pushed the bolt aside. The lattice door opened a crack and the first hawk took his chance and tore open the door of the cage._

_Jake gave a startled cry, as if he was going to drop dead any moment._

_The hawk thrust forward and grabbed the piece of meat that was in the cage. The second wanted to steal the prey from him. But when the first shooed him away, his eyes fell on the frightened rattlesnake in the cage._

_In his distress, Jake tried to shoot, but his revolver was empty. Apparently, the mongooses had removed his ammunition while he had been passed out._

_Panicked, he pressed himself against the bars. But the third hawk made fun of it and attacked Jake through the bars again. Jake didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back or forward._

_Blind with panic, Jake stormed forward and raced out the open cage door. But one of the hawks was faster and pounced on him with a scream of attack. Jake felt sharp claws on his skin, digging greedily into his body. Panicked, he tried to free himself from the hawk's grip, but the bird held him to the ground like a vice._

_"I think that's enough for today," he heard a sneering voice._

_In the next moment the mongoose jumped forward and cracked its whip at the hawk. The hawk backed away, startled, and let go of Jake. Jake wanted to run away, but the other mongooses had just been waiting for it and threw several lassos over his head. Like a dog on a leash, Jake tried to pull himself free, but the lassos were tied to the fence. There was no way for him to escape._

_Another hawk flew towards him. Jake screamed. But in the next moment the hawk was thrown a piece of meat. The hawk grabbed the chunk of meat and flew away. The other hawks also got meat and flew away with it immediately._

_Jake gasped hysterically. His heart raced wildly and again and again he looked around in panic in all directions. At that moment, the other mongooses released the ropes._

_"Come on! Back with you!" the mongoose yelled at him and cracked his whip and shooed him towards the cage. Jake was still so shocked that he almost voluntarily fled into the cage. There he crouched up in confusion and looked fearfully at the sky. Did the hawks come back?_

_The cage door was slammed. The mongooses gathered in front of the cage, laughing, while Jake was still shivering in a corner._

_Then they went away and retired to the old farmhouse, chatting and joking._

_"Man, he was scared," he heard her scoff. "What a coward."_

* * *

Jake stopped. He had started shaking again. "They left me in the cage for two days. Without water."

Rango's eyes widened. Two days? Even he couldn't do without water that long, especially in the hot sun.

"And then they hung you up?"

Jake shook his head. "No…"

* * *

_Jake groaned. He had been in this cage for almost two days. His head hurt. The sun burned down on him mercilessly._

_Groaning, he turned on his other side. He could hardly think clearly. The heat completely robbed him of his mind._

_He heard vibrations. Someone approached._

_A figure stood in front of the cage and opened the cage door._

_"Come on, get up!"_

_A whip cracked. Jake was so weak from the heat that he was struggling to get up._

_"Up with you!" The mongoose roared at him and let the whip down on him several times._

_Groaning, Jake got up and staggered out of the cage. Everything spun around him. But the mongoose didn't care, but shooed Jake over to the old fence. A moment later, Jake felt a rope around his neck again. Loud roars and scornful hoots above him. The other mongooses had all gathered on the fence and tied the rope to the fence, which was now wrapped around Jake's neck. Jake sat there now, like a dog on a leash, weak from the heat. He looked uncertainly over to the mongoose, who now stood threateningly in front of him and kept dragging his whip on the ground._

_"Come on, Madog!" His cronies cheered him on. "Shellac him!"_

_The mongoose, who his colleagues had addressed as Madog, brandished the whip again._

_"Now I'm going to teach you some manners."_

_He brandished the whip and popped it in the air a few times. Then he reached out again and hit Jake in the neck with it. Jake whined, but this lash was enough to rekindle his defensive instinct. He hissed angrily at the mongoose and rattled his rattle menacingly. But the mongoose was completely unimpressed by this threat._

_"You want to play?" Madog asked arrogantly and laughed mockingly. "Then go ahead."_

_He took a few steps back and Jake crawled threateningly towards him. But then Madog jumped forward and hit Jake hard in the face with the whip. Jake cried out in pain and backed away. The whip hit his cheek and the welt began to bleed immediately._

_An unspeakable anger rose up in Jake. Angrily, he jumped at the mongoose. But the one dodged his attack, so that Jake slammed on the floor. The mongoose took the opportunity to hit Jake's body several times._

_Jake struggled to get up again. But no sooner was he upstairs than the mongoose lashed out again and hit him in the face._

_Now Jake had to realize that he had no chance against the mongoose. He backed away and tried to leave, but the noose around his neck kept him from escaping. Escape was impossible._

_Again lashes. Jake dodged. The mongoose laughed maliciously. Without pausing, he kept striking the rattlesnake with his whip, driving it from side to side._

_A couple of times, Jake tried to get out of the noose. He bent his body and pulled and tugged on the rope. Again lashes and Jake had to flee again._

_Madog liked the "battue game" more and more and chased him back and forth incessantly. And whenever Jake stopped, Madog chased him again and chased him in circles._

_Jake's movements became increasingly unsteady and uncontrolled. He looked completely disoriented. He couldn't go on. Whimpering with exhaustion, he sank to the floor and lay there, breathing heavily._

_But Madog continued to beat him with his whip without mercy. Helplessly Jake hid his face under his body to protect his head from the blows at least._

_The other mongooses got bored and pulled on the rope that was still wrapped around Jake's neck. Together they pulled his head back out of the loops, while Madog continued to hit the weakened rattlesnake._

_Jake had had enough now. With the last of his strength, he reared up and dashed forward without thinking. The rope around his neck tightened. But Jake kept pulling on the rope and trying to break it. He pulled and pulled, while the noose tightened around his neck and tightened his breath. Jake gasped, but moved on. Finally, he couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to escape a few more times, then he slumped limp and closed his eyes._

* * *

_Jake slowly woke up from his faint. He heard voices. Everything around him was still dark._

_He blinked. Bright sunlight._

_He coughed. His throat was like dead._

_He wanted to move, but something was holding him._

_With difficulty, he managed to open his eyes. He was still lying in the open field in front of the farmer's house on the paddock. He tensed his muscles to straighten up, but he couldn't get up. He tilted his head to one side and realized that he had been tied to the ground with several ropes. The ropes were tied to wooden pegs and rammed firmly into the ground. He heard footsteps._

_Suddenly the mongooses reappeared. They gleefully surrounded the tied rattlesnake._

_Madog stepped forward and motioned to his people. Now the others were also pulling their whips from their belts._

_Jake's eyes widened._

_Madog grinned. "Let the game begin."_

_Madog hit first. The other mongooses did the same and let their whips dash down on Jake's body._

_Jake thought he was going to lose his mind any minute. There were lashes from all sides and he could not escape. He writhed like crazy on the floor, but as hard as he tried, the ropes held him mercilessly. Jake screamed. The crusted welts had started bleeding again._

_Jake didn't know how long they hit him. His whole body ached, but they kept beating him. Suddenly the lashes stopped._

_"Are you enjoying your stay?"_

_The voice sounded familiar to him._

* * *

Jake stopped. "No!"

"What?" Rango asked. "Who or what did you see?"


	17. Impossible

Jake avoided Rango's gaze. He began to shiver again and looked around in panic to all sides, as if he was expecting an attack at any moment.

"Jake, calm down!" Rango said, raising his hands. "Do you need water?"

Jake nodded hastily.

"Okay, I'll give you water."

Immediately Rango rushed back to the desk cabinet and took out a full glass jug with water. Then he passed it to Jake, who drank the glass without stopping. With panting, he put the glass bottle down and handed it back to Rango. Slowly he calmed down again.

"Okay," Rango said. "Now take a deep breath."

Jake did.

"Now say who did you see?"

Jake looked at him. He seemed reluctant to answer. Then he took a deep breath.

"The mayor."

Rango dropped the glass bottle.

"What?! That ... I thought you had him ..."

"I did!" Jake yelled at him inadvertently. "I even tortured him to death. And yet he was standing in front of me!"

"Okay, okay, you saw him. And what happened after that?"

Jake swallowed.

"I ... I was ..."

* * *

_Jake didn't know what was happening to him when he saw the mayor rolling towards him in his wheelchair._

_"That cannot be! That cannot be! You are dead!"_

_"That's right," the turtle replied gloomily. "But I have returned. Or did you think I would let your insolent treatment sit on me forever? No, if then you should come to a miserable end as you did to me."_

_Again lashes from all sides. Jake whined inadvertently. There was chaos in his head._

_How could that be possible? The mayor was dead! He had seen it. He had killed him in cold blood. He couldn't stand in front of him._

_In vain, he tried to convince himself that he was only faced with an illusion. He must have gone mad. The sun, the hawks, it was all too much for him._

_"Believe it or not," the mayor continued, giggling darkly._

_Then he took a long stick and brought it down on Jake's neck. Jake screamed as the stick hit his carotid artery. The mayor laughed. "Face it. The days of the old west are over. And you won't be there either."_

_Again he hit him with the stick. Jake just didn't know what to think anymore. Suddenly the lashes stopped and there was silence._

_Jake gasped. He was completely exhausted. He looked up at the mayor, who gave him a cold look. Then the turtle nodded. Jake heard footsteps beside him. At the same moment he felt a rope around his neck. Jake gasped as the noose was pulled. He gasped for air. He twisted and tried to get out of the noose. His struggle for life left the bystanders completely cold. He gasped. The vision blurred before his eyes. He couldn't breathe. Then he passed out._

_No sooner had he closed his eyes than the noose loosened. Immediately Madog checked his breathing._

_"Woe to you killed him!" the mayor said in a warning voice._

_Madog made a dismissive gesture._

_"Of course not. He's just passed out. "_

_"Well, because I want him to suffer a little longer."_

_"Don't worry, boss."_

_The mongoose gave his people a sign. They shrugged their knives and cut the ropes with which the rattlesnake had been tied._

" _Come on guys! Get the roadrunners! Then we drag this snake into the desert."_

_Together they pulled the unconscious rattlesnake in front of the farmhouse where the roadrunners were already standing. There they tied the ropes to the roadrunners. Then they drove forward and Jake was dragged along._

* * *

_It took a while until they reached the old trek cemetery._

_The mayor had accompanied them all the way and seemed to enjoy his power over the greatest killer of the west._

_No sooner had the roadrunners stopped than the mongoose leader walked next to the mayor. "Where do you want him to go?"_

_The mayor looked around. His gaze remained fixed on an old sheet of tarpaulin that was stretched lonely over an old covered wagon._

_"Hang him there."_

_Madog nodded. "As you wish."_

_He showed his people the direction and they directed the roadrunners to the old prairie schooner._

_Madog stopped a moment. Jake had moved a little. Immediately Madog urged his men to hurry._

_"Hurry up! The monster is waking up again. "_

_At a faster pace, they drew close to the covered wagon. Once there, they untied the roadrunners and let them run onto the open plane._

_Jake groaned. Madog reacted quickly and hit him with the whip. Jake convulsed and straightened his torso, half passed out. But Madog didn't want to give him an opportunity to escape. He reached out again and wrapped the whip around Jake's neck. Jake sank to the ground like a humiliated dog._

_The other mongooses took the opportunity and tied long ropes through Jake's belt._

_"And make sure that he can't scream," the mayor said._

_"I thought of that," replied Madog._

_He gestured to two of his people. The mongooses understood and took sturdy steel rods to open Jake's mouth._

_Then they pulled a large cloth through his mouth and knotted it tight._

_Jake blinked. He was still very weak._

_"And so that you really don't give a peep," Madog said and took out a long wire rope. "I'll tie this souvenir around for you."_

_With that, he quickly wrapped the wire around Jake's mouth. Jake narrowed his eyes as the mongoose brutally tightened the wire around his mouth._

_Then they threw the ropes over the covered wagon arch. They tied the ends of the rope to the roadrunners again and pulled Jake up by the rope. Once at the top they knotted the ropes and Jake was hanging in the air._

_Jake was not at all comfortable in his new position. He opened his eyes with difficulty. The mongoose had gathered under him and looked up at him gleefully. Including the mayor._

_"I hope you are satisfied with your dying position," the turtle shouted and grinned nastily. An unspeakable anger rose up in Jake. But he was far too exhausted to resist him. Besides, he was not able to do anything to move._

_The mayor raised his hand. The mongooses understood and took out their whips and stood around the hanging rattlesnake. The mayor lowered his hand. Immediately the whips began to crack again, hitting Jake's skin._

_Jake didn't know how long they hit him, but eventually they stopped._

_He was close to fainting._

_In the distance he could still hear the mayor's scornful voice._

" _If you're still not dead by tonight, the game will start over. I would advise you to say goodbye to this world quickly. "_

_Then they went away and a dead silence fell over the landscape._

_Jake flexed his body in hope somehow to break the rope. But he was far too weak. He no longer had the strength to fight. He hung helplessly in the air by the ropes. Only now he felt the merciless heat of the sun burn down on him. He moved his neck and wanted to scream, but his mouth was too tight closed. There was no way to call for help._

_He stopped. A shadow had flown over him. The birds of prey came._

_But Jake was far too weak to be frightened. He closed his eyes weakly._

Die quick and it's all over.

_He bowed his head. Then his body hung limply._

* * *

"… So they left me alone. I do not know more. Only that you showed up all at once. "

It went quiet.

Rango looked at him in silence. Jake was getting uncomfortable with Rango's gaze and turned around. He didn't want pity! He hated that. The greatest killer of the west needed no pity. He closed his eyes and lifted his head a little so as not to look humiliated.

Rango sighed and got up from his chair. Despite everything Jake had been through, Jake's pride was still unbroken. Rango was admiring his pride, but he also felt disapproval. No matter what he did for Jake, the rattlesnake wouldn't let anyone in its near.

A little uncertain, Rango looked around through the room. "And you are sure ..."

"Yes!" Jake interrupted him and turned to him, his eyes glaring angrily. "I'm not that crazy! I saw him!"

"All right, all right," said Rango. "Let's leave that. But what I just don't understand is, why you fled here of all places when there is a fairly high probability ... the mayor's ghost could be haunted here."

Jake started to say something, but then he closed his mouth again. He thought it's the best to be silent.

Both were frightened. Someone had coughed behind the door.

Immediately Rango jumped to the door, yanked it open and saw Beans and Priscilla running down the hall.

"Hey!" Rango shouted.

Both stopped and turned around.

"Did you listen?"

Beans crossed her arms. "Do you have a problem?"

Rango looked at her with wide eyes. Today she really surprised him. First, she lied, now she was secretly listening at the door?

At that moment Jake stormed past him and blocked the way for the two spies.

"If you talk, I'll kill you!" Jake yelled at her.

Priscilla was so frightened that she fearfully hid behind Beans. But the female lizard didn't change her expression.

"Then do it," she countered.

Rango quickly stood between the two. "Stop it! Please calm down!"

But Jake couldn't be rested. "They'll talk, then I'll be found!"

"Jake, stop it!" Rango yelled at him.

Immediately the rattlesnake fell silent and looked at Rango with wide eyes. That was the second time today that Rango had contradicted him.

"Actually, you should be grateful to her," Rango continued with a raised voice. "She made sure that the mongooses left the city. The townspeople didn't say anything either. Nobody will betray you. Believe me."

"Why should I believe you?" Jake asked mockingly.

"If I didn't care, I would never have helped you."

"And how should I know that this is not a trick?"

Rango looked at him in disbelief and was speechless for a moment.

"We won't tell anyone," Priscilla said and looked pleadingly at Jake with her big eyes. Jake looked at her sternly and screwed up his eyes as if he didn't trust the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Rango had regained his composure. "Jake, nobody is going to betray you. We all won't, will we? "

Beans crossed her arms. She didn't want to make promises to Jake.

Fortunately, Jake didn't bother about Beans, but looked at Rango carefully.

"Why should you do this for me?"

"What any normal citizen would actually do," Rango said. "If someone is in need, you help them."

"You seem to forget completely that I'm a widely wanted killer and not a good citizen." Jake grinned darkly. "And as a _sheriff_ you should know that very well."

Rango swallowed. "Yes. But ..." He looked for a suitable answer. "But at least we got ourselves into debt back then. Don't forget that we both defeated the mayor in the past. Most of it from me, but you gave him the rest if the mayor has both of us in his sights now, it would be best if we stick together for now."

Jake's eyes twitched. He had almost forgotten the mayor again. Rango noticed the uncertainty was rising again in the rattlesnake. If the mayor really did come back under mysterious circumstances, then it wouldn't be a bad idea to put himself under Rango's protection. On the other hand, the suspicion was too ingrained in Jake. Up until now he had trusted no one except himself.

"Why should I trust you?"

Rango raised his eyebrows. "I think you have no choice in this case."

Jake had to see that too. As long as it was unclear where the mayor had come from or as long as the mongooses were in the area, he had no choice if he wanted to survive.

Jake stood in silence for a while, looking at the group in front of him. Then he sighed. _For once_ he wanted to trust them.

* * *

After all the excitement, Jake pulled back into the room and closed the door. Rango, Beans and Priscilla also started to leave the house. Although they still had many questions, but they no longer wanted to bother Jake. They saw that he urgently needed rest. They marched thoughtfully down the corridor.

When they passed the two oil paintings, Rango stopped and looked at them thoughtfully.

Beans gave him a questioning look. "What do you think of the matter? Do you think the mayor really came back?"

Rango shrugged. "I don't know."

He stared silently at the two portraits of the mayor. Then he narrowed his eyes.

_Who are you? Or did you really come back?_


	18. The boss

It was in the middle of the night when the mongooses returned to the old farmhouse. They had searched the whole area for the rattlesnake that Beans had shown them. Without success, of course.

No sooner had they reached the farmhouse Madog dismounted from his roadrunner.

"I'm going in," he said. "The rest stays here."

With brisk steps Madog marched to the house and pushed the door open. Inside, a fire burned in the old fireplace and lit a part of the room. There was an old, small table in the corner. Behind it sat a figure hidden in the dark.

"You are late, Mr. Madog," said the figure in a dark voice. "I hope you have good news."

Madog cleared his throat. "Sorry. We searched everything but found nothing. The snake is like fallen off the face of the earth."

Madog quickly ducked as the figure tossed a glass at him and it smashed on the floor.

"That was a big mistake on your part!" The figure growled menacingly and rolled forward in its wheelchair. "There was no way he should have escaped. Your job had been to get rid of him in a cruel way. In addition, you snake hunters are skilled enough. And what happens instead? He escapes you! Just like that. You and your people are no more worth than clown trainers."

Madog said nothing, although the person dragged his reputation as a great snake hunter into the mud. But with all that the figure had made him for an offer, he preferred not to express any hasty counterarguments.

"And what do you suggest instead?" He asked through clenched teeth.

The figure said nothing, but rolled back to the table in the wheelchair and poured himself a new glass of water.

"Actually, I would have expected more brains from you. There is no town or accommodation in the whole area, except Dirt."

"Do you think we're stupid?! We had been there a long time ago. Nothing! Surely you don't believe that one of the townspeople is so stupid as to shelter a rattlesnake?"

The figure was silent.

"Mmh ... indeed. Certainly not, but maybe ... except for one ..."

There was a silence.

Madog was getting impatient.

"It would be a possibility...," the figure muttered slowly.

Madog heard how the figure started to giggle darkly. Then he took the glass and drained it in one gulp.

"Listen," the figure began. "If my guess is correct, then go back to Dirt tomorrow night."

"What's that for?"

"Just a guess. But I am sure you will find it there ..."

Another dark giggle. "What irony."


	19. A medicine man without medicine

Rango yawned and put up his hands tiredly. He stood outside the sheriff's office and enjoyed the morning sun, which had bathed the city in golden light.

But despite everything, he had had anything but a good night. He had kept thinking about Jake's conversation and that strange thing about the reappearance of the mayor hadn't left him alone.

He looked up when he saw a long shadow walking down the street.

"Good morning, Beans," Rango greeted and yawned again.

Beans looked at him questioningly. "Did you have a bad night?"

"I've been up all night," said Rango wearily. "The whole thing from yesterday didn't leave me alone."

Beans nodded. She didn't look the fittest either. She had spent the night in the hotel and had kept thinking about this thing with the mayor, too.

"Do you already have any idea what all this means?" she asked.

Rango shook his head. "No. I racked my brain about it all night, but I couldn't come to any conclusion."

"What if Jake was wrong and just made up the whole story?"

Rango raised his eyebrows. "I don't believe that. And besides, why should he come up with something like that? But I'll talk to him about it again. "

"When?"

"I wanted to go over now. Did you want to come along?"

Beans nodded. "Yes, I'm interested."

"I want to come with you."

Rango turned around. Priscilla stood next to him and looked at him with her big eyes.

"What?" Asked Rango with confusion. "That's out of the question, little sister!"

"Oh please!"

"No! I can't allow that," Rango said firmly and crossed his arms. "That's too dangerous."

"But Rango. Nothing had happened yesterday either. And as long as you are there, nothing can happen to me."

Rango shook his head. "Nevertheless. You stay out here."

"But you promised me."

"What did I promise?"

"That I can come with you next time."

"Yes, yes, yes. But I didn't mean today."

"Please!" she begged and looked at him with her big, round, yellow eyes, so that Rango's heart went soft.

He glanced at Beans for help. But the lizard girl made no move to remedy it. "That's how our city children are. They never forget anything."

Rango sighed. "Fine. But you always stay with us. No extra tours! And you don't ask anything. I don't want him to get upset."

The three made their way to the town hall.

When they stood in front of the door of the mayor's office, Rango turned again to his two companions. "So, take it easy. Whatever happens, you mustn't upset him."

Beans grimaced, but nodded.

Rango knocked gently on the door. "Jake? Jake, it's me! Are you awake?"

But nobody answered.

"Maybe he's still sleeping," Priscilla said.

"I can't imagine that," Rango said thoughtfully. "I'll take a look."

Gently he pressed the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. Carefully, he peered into the room through the door crack.

In the next instant, Beans and Priscilla heard him gasp in shock. Rango pushed the door open and took a few steps into the room. "Jake, what's wrong?"

Immediately Beans guessed that something was wrong. She followed him quickly into the room and looked over his shoulder.

Jake was lying on the floor in an unnatural position. His torso was half straightened and his head was pressed against the wall. One could have got the impression that he wanted to ram the wall. He was breathing hard. What was noticeable was his cramped body and his muscles twitching nervously. But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. The mayor's desk had moved and some items had fallen off the shelves.

Rango was the first one who found back the voice. "Jake?"

Jake's breathing became harder and pressed his head closer to the wall. Rango approached him cautiously. "Jake, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Jake pulled his head away from the wall and looked at Rango with stressed eyes.

"Don't tell me what's going on!" he yelled hysterically.

Beans, who was a little further away, noticed something completely different.

"Jake? What have you done? " she asked and pointed at Jake's body.

Rango followed her pointer. Now he saw it, too. Red spots could be seen almost in the middle of the snake's body. As if Jake had scratched himself up. Rango walked over to take a closer look. But Jake hastily pulled his body away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Jake, we just want to help you."

"Leave me with your help!" Jake began to gasp again and held his head. Rango's eyes widened. Jake also had red spots on the upper body.

Beans turned to Priscilla. "Priscilla, get the doctor. Hurry up!"

Immediately Priscilla ran out of the room, down the stairs to the street, and over to the saloon.

"I don't need a doctor!" Jake said vehemently.

But then he sank to the side. Rango and Beans hurried over to him quickly. Rango took the opportunity of Jake's mental absence and took a closer look at the red spots on the snakeskin. They were partially encrusted. Jake must have picked it up somehow that night. Beans suspected why.

* * *

"Inflamed ... some spots are partially ulcerated," Doc said in broken sentences. He still hadn't fully processed his alcoholic drunkenness.

"But why, Doc?" Rango asked, who was standing with Doc next to Jake.

"Well, while he was whipped, dirt and bacteria got into the wounds and caused inflammation."

Jake gasped and rubbed his body back on the floor.

"Jake, stop it," Rango said. "Otherwise you'll only make it worse."

"Have you noticed anything about him lately?" Doc asked. "Was he acting strange?"

Rango scratched his head. "He always behaves strangely."

"Was he fainting?"

Rango looked at the floor. "From time to time. But I didn't think anything about it."

Doc nodded. He didn't blame Rango. He looked back over at Jake, who was still nervous and restless in the room.

Rango looked questioningly at Doc. "How serious is it, Doc?"

The doctor looked concerned, which only frightened Rango.

In silence, the doctor took him aside and pulled him a little further so that Jake couldn't hear them.

"Mr. Rango. I don't have anything to hide from you, so I'm straight forward. Unfortunately, things are very bad for him."

Rango turned pale.

"The problem with reptiles is that they cannot get fever because of their cold-blooded body temperature. And precisely because they can't get a fever, the pathogens now have an easy time of it, so that the body can hardly defend itself."

Both turned around. Jake had straightened up and rubbed his body on the floor of the room. But doing so only hurt the itchy wounds even more.

"Jake, stop it!" Rango called and ran over to him.

"I want it to stop," Jake groaned, arching his body in waves.

Beans and Priscilla, who were standing in the doorway at some distance away, looked at Jake pityingly. They didn't know that from him. Otherwise, he was always strong and invulnerable. But even Beans felt sorry for him how he writhed on the floor.

Meanwhile, Rango had managed to grab Jake's head and caress him soothingly.

Jake slowly calmed down. Beans was amazed at how Rango could talk to Jake soothingly.

"Now stay calm," Rango continued. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. Doc will give you something, then you'll be better."

"Uh ..." Doc scratched his head with embarrassment and looked around nervously. "Well..."

Rango looked up. "Uh, Doc, do you want to say something?"

"Well, you know, I'm embarrassed ... I mean ... There have been constant robberies of stagecoaches lately ..."

"Doc! Please get to the point."

"It's hard for me to say, but ... I'm sorry, but I'm out of antibiotics."

Rango looked at him aghast. "WHAT?! A doctor without antibiotics? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I always have new deliveries sent to me by stagecoach. But unfortunately, the last two deliveries were robbed and all medicines were stolen..."

" _All_ medicines?" Rango was stunned. "Does that mean you don't even have an alternative?"

Doc shrunk a few inches. "As I said, they were all stolen."

Rango clenched his fists. "How can you be a sheriff of a city with a doctor who has no medicines!"

Rango bumped his head against the wall several times, completely beside himself.

Beans hurried over to him. "Rango, calm down. He can't help it. Please calm down. Doc. How long will it take to get the medication?"

"Well, the last raid was two days ago. It will take a day or two before a new package is ready because of the weekend. Then until it arrives at the next branch ... then the paperwork ... including the delay of the stagecoach ... Well, I think one week at the latest."

"ONE WEEK?"

Rango thought he had misheard. "Doc! He won't survive one week. And certainly not in his weakened condition."

Rango grabbed Doc by the shirt.

"Mr. Rango, I'm terribly sorry," stuttered Doc. "But that's the way it is ..."

"Do something! You are a doctor!"

"Rango!" Beans shouted.

Rango let go of Doc and sank to his knees in despair. Beans put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Doc looked at him pityingly.

"There is still a possibility ..."

Rango looked up.

"I could get medication from a colleague who also has a doctor's office."

Rango jumped up. "Where?"

"Many miles away, almost half a day's journey from here. He has a practice in a small village..."

Rango ran. "I'll ride there at once."

"Mr. Rango, wait!" Doc cried after him. "You don't know exactly where to go."

"Then show me the route. I'll find the way."

* * *

It didn't take long and Rango had saddled his roadrunner and was ready to ride. Doc had brought him a map so that he knew where to ride.

"Here, Mr. Rango," Doc said and handled him the card. "And here is the authorization to collect the drugs."

He put an envelope in Rango's hand. "This is important. You must not lose that under any circumstances. Antibiotics cannot be bought without a doctor's approval. With this letter you are authorized to collect it on my behalf."

"Thanks, Doc," Rango said and pocked the envelope carefully. "And take good care of Jake."

"I will do my best. But I cannot promise anything."

"Good luck, Rango," Priscilla said.

"Thank you, little sister."

Rango's gaze fell on Beans, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Beans, I'm sorry that I now ..."

"Now ride off!" Beans said urgently.

Rango looked at her in amazement. She wasn't angry with him? But time was far too short to think about it now. Immediately he gave his roadrunner the spurs and rode off.

Some of the townspeople, including Elgin, Buford and Furgus, looked after him in amazement.

"Where's he going to ride so early in the morning?" Elgin wondered.

"Jake is ill," Priscilla said. "Unfortunately, Doc doesn't have any medication in the house, so Rango rides off to get the medication from the doctor next village."

The three exchanged questioning looks.

"I've the feeling, that our sheriff is getting over the top with his care," Elgin said.

"I don't know," Buford said and sucked on his cigarette. "Well, I wouldn't do that much for a killer."

Furgus had other worries. "If that goes well. I have such a strange feeling. "

"That's just last night's dinner," Buford said.


	20. Please wait

Rango rode as fast as he could. From time to time he had to let his roadrunner rest. Then it went on again immediately or he switched from step, trot and gallop in order not to unnecessarily burden the animal.

Finally, after several hours of riding, he had reached the small outlying town, which consisted of only a few houses. Shortly before the first houses he dismounted and looked around. There was silence over the village. Only the wind blew lonely over the flat landscape. A sad sight. The only thing missing was a harmonica melody.

Rango was startled when he saw an old house with a sign hanging by the door with the letters: _Doc. Baker_.

He hurried to it and knocked. It took a while until something moved behind the curtains on the window at last.

"Who's there?" a dull voice asked from inside.

"My name is Sheriff Rango, the Sheriff of Dirt and I urgently need medicine."

"Do you have a collection letter?"

"Yes, here you are," Rango said and took out the envelope that Doc had given him.

Now there was a movement in the house. Someone unlocked the door and a fat little desert dog stood in the door frame.

"Here. These are the medicines I need." Rango handed him the letter. The little desert dog opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. He read through it briefly, then handed the letter back to Rango.

"Sorry, the doctor is not in the house. Is on a house call. I'm not allowed to give you the medication until he's here."

Rango's mouth stayed open. "But this is an emergency!"

"I'm sorry. But you have to wait until the doctor comes back."

"Why do I have to wait for the doctor?" Rango asked angrily. "You can also give me the medication."

"I could. Whatever I did. Until the last messenger turned out to be a fraud. Since then it has only been left to the doctor to hand over the medicines. We're not a pharmacy here. And nowadays you can't trust anyone anymore."

Rango snorted. "And what should I do now?"

"You wait until the doctor comes."

"And how long will that take?"

"No idea. It's a home visit, far from here. May he will need longer."

"I can't wait that long!"

"Listen to me, mister. I can't help it if the farms are so far away. Just wait here."

With these words the assistant closed the door and left Rango outside.

Rango stared speechlessly at the closed door.

"Great!" He cursed. "Not that!"

Angrily, he turned and took a few steps away from the house.

"Especially today! Just why? Why today? "Rango touched his head. Everything went wrong today.

* * *

Beans leaned worriedly on the door frame of the mayor's room and watched as Doc tried to wash off Jake's infected wounds with warm water.

Doc had to cut open some areas with a scalpel to allow the pus to drain. Jake endured it all through clenched teeth. Although the doctor had given him a strong sedative, Jake tossed and turned restlessly, which made the Doc's work even more difficult.

Doc wiped the sweat off from his forehead with exhaustion. It was hard work treating the whole snake body.

After a while, Doc picked up the bowl to fetch more water. When he passed Beans, she looked at him questioningly. Doc stopped and both cast a concerned look at Jake.

"He won't fight the inflammation alone," Doc said quietly.

Beans nodded. "I know."

She looked thoughtfully at Jake. "I'm a reptile too," Beans continued quietly. "When I was sick, my dad put me in the warm water to create the fever artificially."

"We don't have a big bowl of warm water," Doc said.

Both were silent.

"Maybe a warm sunbath will help," Priscilla said, who was standing next to them.

Doc scratched his chin. "That would be an alternative. At least for now. But not for too long. Best in partial shade and only briefly in the sun. It's also quite warm outside in the shade."

There was a little pause. Everyone shot questioning looks.

"And you think that will do something, Doc?" Beans asked.

"We could give it a try," Doc said thoughtfully. "It's quite cold here in the room. His body temperature has to be a little higher so that his body has a chance at least."

Beans nodded. Then she walked over to Jake with soft steps. Jake had closed his eyes again. She gently touched his neck. "Jake? Jake?"

Jake blinked.

"Jake. You have to go outside. We need to get your body temperature a little higher."

With a low growl, Jake turned to the other side.

Beans raised her eyebrows. "Come on Jake, you have to get up."

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on. Up with you!" Beans pushed him sideways.

"Stop it!" Jake yelled, hissing menacingly.

Worried Doc pulled her away from Jake. "It doesn't work that way, Beans. He has to get up voluntary and he doesn't want that. We can't carry him out."

Beans twisted her mouth. "Oh yes, he will get up. Now let's do it _my_ way."

* * *

Moments later, Beans came back into the room armed with her rifle.

Doc and Priscilla glanced at each other uncertainly. How would Jake react?

Beans stopped in front of Jake and held the barrel of the rifle right in front of Jake's face.

"You get up right now!", She said sternly and released the safety catch on her rifle. "Or you can collect your eyes from the floor!"

When Jake looked into Bean's rifle, he gave a short growl and Doc feared he would attack her with his fangs. But to his surprise, Jake complied. Reluctantly, the great rattlesnake rose and crawled down the stairs to the street.

Satisfied with herself Beans put her rifle over her shoulder. "Oh look, it works."

* * *

Miss Oats stopped when she saw Jake come out from town hall. Elgin and Buford, who were about to go to the lake, also stopped on the way and stared at Jake in amazement.

Jake lowered his gaze. He felt miserable. It was humiliating for him to present himself like that on the street. Like a weakling. He gasped heavily, but he tried to hold it back. He looked up when Beans held up her rifle again. "Let's go! Forward!"

Jake crawled down the street through with clenched teeth. The other townspeople followed her with their eyes.

Spoons, who was just coming out of the saloon, stopped in amazement on the doorstep when Jake and Beans passed him.

"Is that going to be an execution?" Spoons asked. "We hadn't had that for a long time."

Jake sighed and looked deeper.

This humiliation.

* * *

Beans led Jake next to a large shed on the outskirts of town. There she piloted him first into the sun.

"You stay there now until I tell you to go into the shadows."

Jake growled, but said nothing. Exhausted, he dropped to the floor and lay there pouting. After Beans made sure he wouldn't get up, she walked over to the shed and leaned against the wall.

After a few minutes she called Jake over to her. "Okay. Go to the shadows."

With a defiant look, Jake rose again and crawled into the shadows in front of the old shed. On the way he swayed a little. His circulation had broken because of the inflammation. But his pride was far too strong and barely suppressed a slight wail. He curled up in the shade and laid his head on the loops of his body.

In the meantime, Beans sat cross-legged a few meters away from him and did not take his eyes off him. As a precaution, she had placed her rifle on her lap.

Jake stared venomously at her for a while, then he closed his eyes.

Doc joined them a few minutes later. In his hands he held a large bowl filled with water.

"Mr. Jake?"

Jake opened his eyes wearily.

"You have to drink a lot," the doctor said. "Here. That will definitely help you."

With a low groan, he put the bowl of water in front of the large rattlesnake on the floor. Jake licked briefly, then he snorted contemptuously.

"I can get my water myself," he growled. With these words he rolled up and crawled towards the lake.

"Mr. Jake!" Doc called after him. "You have to take it easy!"

"Shut up!" Jake snapped and crawled on without a break.

"It's okay, Doc," Beans said. "I'll take care of him."

She stood up quickly and followed Jake at a safe distance.

* * *

Buford thought he was sunstroke when he saw Jake crawl to the beach. Miss Oats and Elbows, who were sitting on the beach, got up in alarm and fled a few meters away. Jake was triumphant inside. He liked that others were afraid of him.

Without changing a face, he crawled to the bank and drank calmly.

In contrast to the city dwellers. Some swam quickly out of the water, while the others on the beach remained frozen on their towels or loungers.

After quenching his first thirst, Jake raised his head and looked around.

It was dead quiet at the lake. Nobody dared to move. That respectful silence made Jake cocky. He raised his torso proudly and crawled along the bank. Everyone followed him with their eyes. What was Jake up to do?

Suddenly Jake turned his head aside and hissed menacingly at Spoons, Elgin and Buford.

The three backed away with shock. Jake laughed darkly. He enjoyed his power, which he always radiated through his size and toxicity.

After this shock, he crawled on and wanted to make fun of hissing at others.

But suddenly he felt dizzy. He tumbled to the side, but was able to prevent falling to the floor at the last moment. He groaned and held his head. The pain had started again.

"Is the snake sick?" He heard Lucky say to Miss Oats.

Miss Oats hastily pulled Lucky away from the lake.

"That's none of our business," Miss Oats said and left the lake with Lucky in tow.

The other townspeople, on the other hand, stared at Jake in amazement and were very surprised at the change in his mood. For most of them this picture was completely new. Everyone knew Jake as a brutal killer. Now he stood weakened on the bank and made an impression of pity.

Jake had recovered from his weakness and raised his head threateningly.

 _Just don't show weakness,_ Jake thought. _Just don't show weakness._

But as hard as Jake tried, this time his strength failed again. With a low moan, he sank to the floor. Beans, who had been watching him all along, quickly ran over to him.

"Come on Jake, you have to go back to the shadows."

Everyone watched in silence as Jake struggled to pull himself up again and crawled away with downcast eyes.

Elgin, Buford, and Spoons glanced at each other skeptically.

* * *

It was dawn. Rango looked nervously at the sky. He was still standing next to the doctor's house, walking restlessly up and down. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning. He took his tic tac's out of his jacket pocket in silence. He took out two of them and chewed on them sourly instead of sucking. He stared impatiently into the distance. The doctor has still not shown up. Rango snorted. Then he ran to the front door and angrily pounded on it.

"Is the doctor finally here? I need the medication!"

It wasn't long before the door opened and the desert dog stood in front of him again.

"Mister, I told you I can't give you the medication until the doctor is there."

"Damn it!", Rango swore. "Where's he going for so long?"

"I told you he was on a house call. How often do you want to know that? "

With that, the assistant slammed the door.

Rango angrily hit the door with his fist and pressed his forehead against the wood.

"Oh, Jake," he mumbled desperately. "What should I do?"

* * *

Doc paced restlessly. "Where is he?" He mumbled and took out his pocket watch. "It's not far to the village."

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and night was slowly falling.

Jake had crawled next to the shed again and was sleeping.

Beans, who was still sitting next to him, felt the coldness that settled over the land. She got up quietly and walked over to Doc.

"Still nothing, Doc?"

Doc shook his head. "No, I just don't understand it."

Beans grabbed his shoulders in alarm.

"I'm worried about Rango," she said quietly, looking over at Jake. "If something happens to Jake, he'll blame himself forever."

Doc looked at her questioningly. "How should you know that?"

Beans raised his eyebrows. "I just know that."

Both listened to the silence.

"Doc," Beans began. "It's getting cold. What should we do now?"

Doc scratched his head thoughtfully and cast a worried look at Jake. "His body temperature mustn't drop too much."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hmm. The best thing would be to make a campfire. And maybe best of all to keep him warm with damp cloths that we can put over him."

Beans sighed. "But that could be a lot of work. The cloths could cool down quickly. "

"Then we need help."

"Fine, but first let's make a fire."

* * *

Beans coughed as the smoke from the big campfire wafted into her face. She waved her arms in the air to remove the smoke. After a while the smoke settled and the campfire burned quietly in the pile of wood that she and Doc had laboriously put together.

Jake didn't notice any of this. He still had his eyes closed and seemed to be sound asleep.

Silently she looked at the killer. In the glow of the campfire his presence seemed almost eerie, but at the same time not threatening. Like a dormant volcano that contained poisonous fire.

She looked up when she heard Doc approach.

"I asked in town if they could lend us a couple of towels."

Beans raised his eyebrows. "But?"

"But what?"

"There's sure to be a 'but' there, isn't it?"

"Uh, well ..." Doc scratched his head nervously. "I asked, but I don't think most of them are excited about borrowing a few towels."

Beans sighed. "That was to be expected. That means that we have to do it ourselves."

"It looks that way."

"Doc."

Both turned around. Not far away stood Elgin and Spoons. Neither of them looked friendly. More seriously. A tad too serious for Beans.

"Doc," Elgin began again. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Where?"

"Just come with me. We have something to discuss."

Doc shrugged. "All right," he said, giving Beans an apologetic look. "I'll be right back."

"It's okay, Doc."

Doc disappeared into town with Elgin and Spoons.

Beans looked after them carefully. As soon as they had disappeared behind the houses, she quietly crept after them. But after a few meters she stopped.

Who was watching Jake for so long?

"Hey, you two," Beans said when she saw Cletus and Lucky standing on a terrace.

"Do me a favor and watch Jake until I come back."

In amazement, Cletus and Lucky stared after Beans, who was walking hastily down the street.


	21. A town and his killer

Beans watched how Doc disappeared into the saloon with Elgin and Spoons.

The whole city had gathered there by now. Even Miss Oats, who never actually went to the saloon, was there.

Doc sat down at the counter and Buford poured him a glass. Elgin sat down next to him and turned his face to the townspeople. Then he cleared his throat. "I think you all know why we are here."

"I have a clue," Waffles said. "But why exactly are we here?"

Buford drew on his cigarette. "You already know."

Waffles made big eyes. "Ah, now I know."

"Exactly," Elgin said and crossed his arms. "I think you haven't forgotten what happened in the morning."

Everyone nodded.

"He really attacked us," Miss Oats babbled hysterically, holding her Bible protectively in front of her body.

"It is sheer recklessness to keep him in town any longer," Ambrose said.

Spoons nodded. "He's not so wrong. If this snake stays here any longer, I'll have another heart attack at some point. "

Elbows giggled. "As if you needed that."

Elgin held up a hand. "The question is… the question is, what should we do. I think I speak for everyone here that Jake is a danger to all of us. "

Everyone nodded and talked wildly.

"If we're not careful, he'll eat one of us at some point," someone shouted.

"Do you remember the day when Jake killed our last sheriff?"

Miss Oats sighed. "God have mercy on his soul."

"I remember the day very well," Elgin muttered grimly.

"Oh yes," Furgus agreed. "This Amos was a nice guy, even if a bit reckless."

Everyone wailed.

"Quiet!" Elgin shouted, raising his hands. Slowly the voices fell silent and everyone looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well, it would be more sensible to sacrifice your life than one of ours," Elgin muttered softly.

Buford raised his eyebrows. "And what do you suggest?"

Everyone was silent. They all had the same thought, but did not dare utter it.

"Who knows how long we can keep him hidden," Furgus muttered.

Elbows scratched his chin questioningly. "You mean the strangers who were here yesterday?"

Furgus nodded. "Much would not have been missing and they would have beaten the information out of us."

Again there was a babble of voices.

"They didn't look nice," Waffles said.

Miss Oats shrieked. "But if they find out that we lied to them, they'll definitely attack us. Just think of the children."

"Oh, what can they do against us?" Waffles asked. "We're outnumbered."

Everyone gave him a reproachful look.

Waffles ducked his head. "All right. Keep talking. I said anything."

"We should also think of the children," Miss Oats interfered again. "Just think about it. The future of our city."

"So," someone called into the room. "Either the life of a killer or our life."

"I agree. Sooner or later they will discover it. The truth always comes out. "

"Well," Elgin started again. "What should we do?"

"The snake has to get out of town!" Somebody shouted.

"But how?"

"Chase away?"

"Shooting is always better!"

"He is still defenseless."

"What about Rango?"

Everyone fell silent and looked at Waffles. Reluctantly, Waffles went on. "He promised us that he would take responsibility. If we chase Jake out or kill him, what will he think about us?"

"And why is he still not back?" Someone asked.

All eyes went to Doc.

Doc shrugged. "I don't know where he's staying for so long. But I'm sure he'll have a good reason for it. After all, he set off straight away."

Elgin raised his eyebrows. "Doc? How high is the probability that the snake will survive?"

Doc scratched his head. "If he doesn't get the drug, the chances of survival are very poor. But the possibility that he will make it without the drug is also not unlikely. Rattlesnakes are very robust."

Miss Oats gave a startled cry. "What if something happened to the sheriff?"

Waffles was startled. "You mean he is ..."

All looked at each other in concern.

"Anyway, that would explain why he's not back yet."

"But suppose", Elbows muttered. "Just suppose Rango is really dead. Shall we hide Jake anyway?"

Elgin stood up. "We mustn't forget; which person we grant protection here. He's not one of us, he's a killer. Don't forget that. A killer has no right to protection."

"But isn't he a part of our city?"

Everyone turned around. Priscilla had sneaked into the saloon and was looking at her with her big eyes.

"You should be in bed by now," Miss Oats chided her.

But nobody paid any attention to her.

"How did you get this nonsense?" Elgin asked gloomily.

Priscilla shrugged. "It was just an idea."

"Kid stuff," Elgin grumbled.

"But she's right," Doc said. "After all, Rango put him under his protection and is therefore also a part of the city. And if something is under the protection of the judiciary..."

"You can't call Rango the judiciary," Elgin interrupted. "He's just a village sheriff."

"Now please stop!" Spoons whined. "My head is already spinning from your talk!"

"Exactly," Ambrose said. "Let's re-establish the facts. Rango wanted to take responsibility. Alone. We're just not supposed to say Jake is here. We promised him that. But ... we didn't promise him, to help Jake active. That we had already saved him from heat death was help enough. "

"But now we have to protect him from the hunters," Priscilla said.

"Why should we do this?" Sergeant Truly asked. "Why should we help a killer? It just doesn't get in my head."

"In any case, he didn't deserve it," Miss Oats said firmly. "After all, he always threatened us back then. When he left town, he always demanded a sacrifice. And up until now those had always been our sheriffs."

There was a silence.

"Why don't we just put a quick end to it all?" Ambrose asked casually. "We give him the bullet and we say it was an accident."

Approval came from all sides.

"Remember, he's still incapacitated. If he does recover, then we cannot stop him as soon as he is strong enough again and can threaten us again."

"Well, I say kill," answered another. "One rattlesnake fewer in the world doesn't matter. People always say that. Most of them would give a damn about the life of a rattlesnake. Just think about the rattlesnake roundups."

"Then we agree finally," Elgin said.

"YES! Away with the snake! As long as there is still the opportunity. "

"Moment!"

Everyone turned around. They froze when they saw Beans standing in the doorway. The desert lizard stared furiously at the townspeople. "How dare you make a decision behind my back. I have the main responsibility."

"I thought Rango was primarily responsible," Waffles said with confusion.

Bean snorted. "As long as he's not here, he trusts me to take care of Jake for that long."

"But he didn't come," Elgin said. "By the way, what does it matter if the snake is dead? It's only for the best of us all."

Beans ran up to him and glared at him. "Do you think Rango is a liar?!"

Buford took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Who said in the past that Jake was his brother?"

Beans bit his lip. "Okay, he used to cheat a lot. But that's not to say he's run away or dead."

"We didn't say that either," Doc tried to reassure her.

"That's right," Furgus said. "But what if something happened to him on the way?"

"He's not dead!" Beans said in a firm voice. "And as long as he's not here, nobody will touch Jake."

"Why are you talking like that?" Ambrose asked. "Actually, you should have the most reason to hate Jake, right?"

Beans sighed, but kept the angry expression on her face. "Alright. I hate him. But Rango asked me to do it and I am not willing to abuse his trust."

"We can understand you Beans," Furgus said. "The way you always look at the sheriff."

Beans went up. "What am I doing?!"

Furgus backed away. "Nothing at all. You just always seem a little nervous when you face him ... I mean, as the sheriff's best friend, of course you don't want to disappoint him."

Beans got a red head. "Are you all totally crazy? I like him, but if you think I'm doing him a favor out of blind friendship, then you're all totally up ... "

Beans froze.

"Shall we carry her out?" Waffles asked.

"So that she'll jump at us afterwards?" Elgin asked. "Forget it."

Suddenly, Beans jerked. "... the wrong way. And if you think I would let your stupid arguments get me down here, then only over my dead body!"

"And how many bodies has Jake taken so far?" Elgin cut in again. "His aggressive behavior this lunchtime wasn't harmless."

Beans snorted. "Oh, you know Jake. He just wanted to swagger."

Furgus scratched his head. "Beans. Maybe you're right But how long will he be able to hold back himself? We just don't know how we can all endure this any longer. And the whole thing with these strangers at that. Do you want to be responsible for one of us dying? "

Beans looked at him in disbelief.

Miss Oats sighed. "We're all scared."

Beans looked at the ground. Her discharged anger was gone. But should she really leave Jake to the townspeople?

"And what did we do for Rango?" Priscilla asked.

Everyone turned to her. "When did we return the favor from Rango? When? Rango did so much for us. And what did we give him for it? When did we do something for him?"

Everyone was silent.

Priscilla had tears in her eyes. "He risks his life for us every day. Every day, every hour, every second. And? Has he ever complained about it? Though he could die any second? And what are we doing if we have to risk our lives for him for a brief moment? He sacrifices himself for us every day, constantly doing routines even though they would be boring, just because he wants to protect us. He would never want to put us in danger. Whenever we asked him something, he never hesitated to do it for us. But if he ever has a request to us, what do we do?"

There was a silence.

Priscilla lowered her gaze "What did we do for him except of saying" Thank you "?"

Spoons took off his hat in dismay. "He always gave me hope. In times of need he has always brought light into the darkness. No matter how hopeless the situation was. And I never did anything for him."

Elgin snorted. "You played the sheriff for him yesterday."

"Yes, yes," Spoons lamented. "But anyone could have done that. But not everyone can give someone a meaning in life again and give hope."

Spoons buried his face in his hands.

Beans took her chance. "Have you noticed that Rango usually has the biggest reason to kill Jake? Jake had not only humiliated him in the past, he had almost killed him. And you stand here and complain if he just sniffs at you once? In contrast to Rango. Rango could have killed him anytime, but he didn't. And why not? Because he's not someone like you. He doesn't think about revenge. Even though Jake killed our last sheriff. And something like that usually belongs to be avenged. And the very person who chased him out of town, of all people, he helps. And while he's doing all the work, you are crouching around and wanting to stab him in the back? He could have just run away when he was evicted. But he came back. And why? To save us. He wasn't thinking of himself, but of us. He thought of others. He came back to save us. We owe it to him that we have water again."

Gordy stared sadly into his whiskey bottle.

The saloon lady Melonee sighed. "He's always been a bit strange. But he has a heart of gold."

Waffles looked up. "Hey, my mum gave me such a piece of jewelry once. My dad then traded it for a box of beets."

Elgin sat up. "You forget again, this is Rattlesnake Jake. Remember. Wherever he appears, someone always has to die. "

Beans raised her hand. "Not if we all stick together. Then nothing can happen to us."

"Who guarantees that Jake won't kill any of us?" Spoons asked.

Beans raised her eyebrows. "He'll promise us."

Ambrose wrinkled his beak. "A criminal's promise is worthless. The guiding principle for criminals is: Promises are there to be broken."

Beans took a deep breath. "Jake trusts us not to betray him. If he is already doing that, then we have to trust that he will not harm us."

"That's a too big risk!" Elbows said.

Beans turned to him. "We'll have to take the risk… Rango promised Jake. Do you want to be responsible for breaking his promise? If we don't pull ourselves together, then we're putting ourselves in danger. Rango risks so much for us. Can't we risk something for him, too? We should support him a little at least."

Elgin looked at her carefully. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Jake is ill. Rango promised to help him. So now we have to help him while he's not here."

"We're supposed to help a killer?" Miss Oats asked and stunned.

Skeptical looks came from all sides.

"Rango has always done everything by himself up to now," Priscilla said again. "Now we have to stick together. Together we can survive. Even with a rattlesnake. Let's trust him. For Rango."

It was quiet. Elgin growled softly. "Now we're back to the beginning ... Okay, let's vote. Who will vote for the snake to stay here?"

Beams and Priscilla held up their hands immediately. After some hesitation also Spoons and Waffles.

Doc cleared his throat. He had raised his hand, too.

"And who will vote for the snake to get out of town?"

Nobody answered.

"Who abstains?"

Everyone else raised their hands.

Beans was relieved. "I think the result is clear."

Buford took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Well, we agree with each other. But on one condition. Should he only become brutal once, we will shoot him in self-defense."

Beans's face darkened. "He won't hurt us. He'll promise."


	22. Jake's decision

Jake looked up. Despite his weakened condition, he had become aware of the many footsteps on the ground. His muscles tensed when he saw all the townspeople coming towards him. With Beans on the top.

Jake felt his venom glands swell. What did all the townspeople want here?

Finally, the townspeople stopped a few yards away from him. Then Beans broke away from the group and approached Jake.

"We advised," Beans began.

Jake raised his eyebrows. Advised? About what? About him? He growled softly. He felt like a convict. Why wasn't he left alone? He was already on the ground. Did people want to finish him off now? Jake could very well imagine that none of the townspeople would forgive him for his crimes. Jake let out another threatening hiss. Why did he trust them?

"After a few conversations," Beans continued. "We have come to the conclusion that you can stay in town and that we will help you while Rango is not back yet."

Jake's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that now. His gaze wandered to the townspeople. Was that a trick?

"But," Beans objected. "You have to cooperate with us. If you promise us that you will not threaten anyone. Only then we can help you."

Jake hissed in disgust. No one had ever put conditions on him before. Until now, it had always been he who made the rules clear. His eyes narrowed. He wasn't the sort to break his promises, but he was disgusted with compromising with ordinary townspeople.

Beans crossed her arms. "What is it now?"

She felt Jake hesitate. Couldn't he promise?

Jake snorted and backed away. "I can't promise that."

"Why not?!"

"I can see that only the next one is waiting to kill me," Jake growled and reared up threateningly. "Either you disappear or I'll bite one of you to death!"

Startled the townspeople backed away, but Beans called them back.

"Stay here!"

Then she turned back to Jake. "Jake, remember, you are here because Rango granted you asylum. You are not a prisoner yet. But you could become one if you disobey."

"Obey?!" Jake backed away again and hissed threateningly. "I don't have to obey anyone! I'm my own master, and as long as I'm not dead, I do what I want. Nobody has the right to dictate to me. And if I want to promote someone to the afterlife, then I do it!"

With one swift movement, Jake aimed his cannon at Beans and held it threateningly in front of her face. Beans kept a straight face and pushed the gun aside with her forefinger. "You have no ammunition. So don't act up yourself like that here. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Jake yelled at her. "Of nobody!"

"Then trust us, then nothing will happen to you."

Jake smiled maliciously. "Trusting you? I just don't have to look and one of you is going to shoot me."

"And why did you have no doubts about Rango, even though he would have most reason to kill you?"

Jake stopped. He hadn't even thought about that until now. He bit his lower lip. Why did he trust Rango, but not the others? Usually he and Rango were mortal enemies. Sheriffs and gunslingers did not get along by nature.

He snorted contemptuously. "None of your business! ... I don't know myself. It's just a feeling ... Oh, leave me alone..."

He growled softly and held his head. This damn pain drove him insane. And a rattlesnake with an unpredictable temperament found it particularly difficult to keep angry outbursts under control.

Beans took a step forward. "Jake, if you want to survive, pull yourself together and do what we tell you. I don't think you want to die like that here, do you? The greatest gunslinger in the West dies ill and weak of an infection in a small, insignificant town. Do you want this to be spread around the whole west coast?"

Jake avoided her gaze. His humiliation couldn't get any worse anyway. But leaving the world like that was not right for him as a great legend either.

A while passed. Then, humiliated, he lowered his gaze.

"Do what you can't resist," he muttered. "I don't care."

Jake tried to turn around, but Beans held him back. "Jake!"

Jake paused.

"Look at me!" Beans ordered sternly.

Reluctantly, Jake turned to her.

"Nothing matters here. It's entirely up to _you_ to decide. And I ask for an answer. Do you agree? Yes or no? If you don't want our help, it's your choice. We don't want to force you to do anything."

Jake looked Beans in the face. The lizard looked him in the eye. She could see that he wanted help, but then again, he was very attached to his pride. And consent would deeply hurt that pride.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake looked over at Priscilla, who had been hiding behind Beans a little intimidated. Jake closed his eyes. His head was spinning. On the one hand, he didn't want to worsen his condition. Who knows how long he could stand it. But he did not want to leave the world this way. Especially not if he hadn't cleaned things up with Rango beforehand.

"He's still not back, is he?" Jake asked quietly.

Beans shook her head. "No."

Jake turned away and stared into the distance. Rango had promised him solemnly that he would not let anything happen to him. But why did he stay away for so long? Did he want to put him to the test? Jake shook his head. The chameleon would never dare to do that.

Jake stayed in this position for a long time. Beans didn't dare to disturb him. Rattlesnakes were not to be pushed into anything. She knew that, which is why she stood patiently and did not move from the spot.

At last there was movement in the rattlesnake. With a sigh, Jake turned to her and the townspeople. As much as he was attached to his pride, as a weakling he didn't want to die. He had to survive, even if he had to accept help.

"All right," he began quietly. "I promise I won't harm anyone. But only as long as I'm incapacitated and the sheriff isn't back yet."

Beans raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. It was enough for Jake to promise, at least for a limited time.

She nodded to the townspeople. "All right then. You heard it. He promises. Doc. Tell the others what to do."

Doc nodded. "Yes. So first we need a lot of large varnishes and cloths that we can soak with hot water. The most important thing is to keep him warm..."

Jake didn't want to listen. The great rattlesnake rolled up with lowered gaze and lay lengthways on the floor. He had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

The greatest gunslinger has submitted to a city. He closed his eyes and vowed to tell everyone else around that he had forced them to help. At least that was how he wanted to maintain his bad reputation.

It didn't take long time until the townspeople came back with all the towels, tablecloths and sheets. They put them together in a large pile of laundry, while Doc was busy putting on a large kettle of water, which he heated with a fire below. Then he dipped the laundry in the warm and hot water and passed it on to Beans, who took the cloth from him and spread it over Jake's neck at first. The next towel got Waffles. Beans helped him to spread the cloth over the rattlesnake. And so it went on and on.

Jake didn't move. He just let everything happen to him. Nor did he complain when the revolver belt was removed from him to put clothes on that part of his body as well. Elgin and Buford had lit three more bonfires in a safe distance around the rattlesnake to keep the rattlesnake from getting cold.

After the job was done and Jake was covered with towels, most of the townspeople withdrew, wondering a little that they'd survived the whole thing alive. Only Doc stayed with Jake in case complications arose. Exhausted, the doctor wiped the boiling water off his face.

"At least that would be done," Beans said quietly.

"Sure," Doc said, rubbing his back with a groan. "But if Rango doesn't come soon, we must still expect the worst."

Priscilla, who had watched the whole thing because Miss Oats had forbidden her to go too close to the snake, had listened to the two in silence. Her gaze wandered to Jake, who was still sprawled on the floor. She gave herself a jerk and quietly crept over to him. Jake had closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep. Although he had hardly moved at all, he looked very exhausted and powerless.

Gently she put her hand on his head.

"Hold on. Rango will definitely be back soon."

Jake opened his eyes slightly. "I would like to believe it. But why should he worry about me?"

"If he didn't care about you, he wouldn't have risked that much before."

"And why isn't he back yet?"

Priscilla had no answer to that. "I don't know. But until now he has always kept his promise. He'll do it now, too."

Jake turned on the other side.

"Promises," he muttered scornfully.

Priscilla pulled back and left Jake alone. He was very annoyed by the whole action. She didn't want to bother him with further questions.

She walked away quietly.

An unusual calm settled over the city. Although the most of the townspeople were far from calm. On the one hand, because Jake was in town and on the other, because of the additional fear of the foreign bounty hunters.

Priscilla walked silently down the street to the entrance to the town. There she stopped and stared forward into the dark desert, hoping to see a rider there.

But everything remained silent. The stars shone in the sky as if nothing had ever happened and otherwise the desert gave the impression that it was completely lifeless. She thought of the conversation in the saloon tonight. Had something really happened to Rango? Why didn't he come back?

Priscilla sighed. "Oh Rango. Where are you?"


	23. A burglar and a strange person

Rango had palpitations. He couldn't believe what he was doing. But he did.

"The end justifies the means. The end justifies the means, "he muttered over and over as he tampered the front door of the small doctor's office. He had never broken into a house before.

It was past midnight and the doctor still hadn't come back. Eventually Rango couldn't wait any longer. Whether the doctor was there or not, he needed the medicines now. Even if he had to ruin his life for it.

Sighing, he pulled the wire out of the old door lock. In movies it always looked so easy to open a door with a wire.

He went around the house. The windows were not high. He could easily break one of them and get into the house.

He searched the ground and found a stone, then he looked for a good place to break a window.

The chameleon went around the house again and peered into every window. When he found the room where the doctor's office was, he carefully placed the stone on the window glass. He struck the stone gently against the window pane. Nothing happened after the first blow. Nothing happened after the second time either. He didn't hit hard enough. Rango didn't want to make any noise, otherwise the desert dog would wake up.

He took another deep breath and this time he hit the glass harder. The glass pane cracked. He hit twice harder, but not too hard, and the glass splintered. He paused for a while until he was sure that no one in the house had woken up. Then he unlocked the window and quietly pushed it open. Carefully, he stuck his head through the window and looked around the room.

No doubt. He was in the treatment room. Everything what a small practice needed was here. A couch, a table with a chair for the doctor, shelves with books and ... the medicine cabinet.

He stepped quietly through the window and tiptoed across the room. He stopped in front of the medicine cabinet and looked around again in all directions. When he was sure that nobody was watching him, he took a closer look at the medicine cabinet. It has been a glass cabinet with just a simple old door lock. In the faint moonlight, that came through the window, he recognized the inscriptions on the medicine bottles. His heart jumped with joy when he saw a bottle labeled _antibiotic_. He grabbed the closet door and tried to open it. But it had locked.

"Damn it!" He cursed. How should he get at it now?

He looked around for a key, but of course it was hidden somewhere.

No doctor would be so reckless and to leave a medicine cabinet open.

Rango's mind raced like crazy. He rubbed his forehead wearily. But in this case, he probably had no other choice.

His gaze wandered to the doctor's table, where a paperweight lay. He quickly grabbed it and hit the glass with it. There was a loud clink. Rango froze in shock and listened intently into the darkness. But everything remained silent. A little relieved, he carefully pushed the broken glass aside and picked up the antibiotic bottle.

"That's enough, my friend!"

Rango was so frightened that he was paralyzed for a moment. Suddenly two arms grabbed him from behind and his hands were pressed behind his back.

"Just break in here and steal something, that might suit you!" The strange voice thundered threateningly.

"Ouch!" Rango shouted as the strange figure knocked him over and pressed him to the ground. Then a beam of light fell into his face. Rango screwed up his eyes when he was dazzled with by light.

"He already tried to gain unauthorized entry this morning," a voice said. Rango recognized that it was the desert dog.

"Don't worry," the strange figure said, who had grabbed him so roughly. "He won't be able to break in anywhere anytime soon."

Rango heard something clink. The next thing he felt were cold handcuffs.

"Hey!" Rango protested. "Let go of me. I'm a sheriff. I just wanted some medicines."

"And I'm the officer in charge here," the strange figure replied. "And I can draw your attention to the fact that you have just committed a crime."

"That's a failure to render assistance!" Rango countered.

"And for me this is a clear case of trespassing and attempted theft," the officer explained and pulled him up.

* * *

Spoons had separated himself from the others and was staring expectantly into the distance. The city lay behind him and seemed to be sleeping soundly. But appearances were deceptive.

"Still nothing?" Elgin asked.

Spoons shook his head. "No, and I don't know why he's been away for so long."

"Did something happen to him?" Buford asked thoughtfully.

"Oh." Elgin waved his hand in a dismissive way. "He'll be fine."

"Well, I don't know," Spoons said. "Today I have rheumatism all day again. I tell you, that's a bad omen."

"Maybe it's because you saw a rattlesnake."

The three looked up when they heard the tower clock chime. 3 a.m. Elgin yawned. "Beans will come soon."

"Here she comes," Buford said and nodded slightly towards the city.

"And?" Beans asked expectantly. "Is he back?"

Everyone shook their heads. "No."

Beans put her rifle on the floor in silence.

"I don't understand that," she muttered quietly.

Spoons, Elgin and Buford glanced at each other uncertainly.

Finally, Beans shouldered her rifle again and walked straight to Doc, who was still on guard next to Jake.

"You can go home," she said to the three men. "I'll take over the night watch now."

Elgin shrugged. "That's up to you."

The three left the square and disappeared into town.

Doc sat tired in the sand and had trouble keeping his eyes open. He suppressed a yawn when he saw Beans approaching.

"Oh, Beans. What time is it?"

Beans raised his eyebrows. "3 o'clock in the morning. Didn't you hear the tower clock?"

The doctor yawned. "I must have dozed off for a moment."

Beans smiled. "That's okay, Doc."

Her gaze fell on Jake, who was partly curled up and was asleep.

Doc rose quietly. "He's sleeping. That's good."

Carefully, Beans felt the towels. "The towels have cooled down a bit again."

Doc yawned again. "Uhh ... then we'd better take the towels down and light the campfire again. Then it won't cool down so quickly. "

Beans looked at Doc that he was too tired to work. Beans couldn't blame him. "That's fine. I'll do it. Go take a rest. "

"Are you sure you can manage on your own?"

"Doc!" Beans said with mock indignation.

"It's okay, it's okay," Doc said sleepily and shuffled down the street with slow steps.

Beans watched him go. Then she gently pulled the towels down from Jake's neck. Jake moved a little and mumbled something in his sleep. "Take it easy," Beans whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She couldn't tell whether Jake recognized her voice. Because no sooner had she said that than Jake was calm again.

Beans had amazed at her words. She would never have said that to Jake in the past. But in this case, she couldn't punish him with harsh words. For a moment she wondered if there was any truth that Jake somehow belonging to the city.

After Beans had removed all the cloths, she put more wood in the surrounding campfires. When she was done with that, she moved away from Jake and got a deck chair from the beach, which she placed at some distance next to Jake.

Groaning, she rubbed her back. All the work and excitement had made her very tired. A little exhausted, she sat down on the deck chair and leaned back with a relieved sigh. Silently she looked at the stars. They looked so innocent and calm. But Beans felt completely perplexed and restless. The whole time she was bothered by one question: Where was Rango?

She listened to the stillness of the night. She heard the campfires crackling softly and the cold wind was blowing over the landscape. Beans pulled the blanket closer. The night was cold. She smiled. The coolness brought back her memories of that night, how she and Rango had looked into the distance and talked about the walking cactuses. Rango's fleeting kiss. She snuggled into the blanket and wished Rango would be next to her.

After almost half an hour, her eyes became heavy. But she wasn't allowed to sleep.

_Just don't fall asleep. Think of Rango ..._

But after an hour Beans could no longer keep her eyes open and fell asleep. Half asleep, she heard the faint crackling of the fire and the silence that gently lulled her to sleep ...

Suddenly Beans started. She thought she heard something. Some slight crunch. She quickly sat up in the deck chair and looked around in all directions. But there was nothing suspicious to be seen. She turned around. Jake was still lying motionless on the floor and was sleeping. After a while, Beans shrugged. Maybe Jake had only moved in his sleep, or maybe she was wrong.

She listened for a while. Then she leaned back in her deck chair and didn't bother falling asleep again.

But then ... Another noise. This time closer. Beans got up and looked around. It certainly wasn't a delusion. There was someone. But who? Was it Rango?

"Rango, is that you?"

Suddenly quick steps were hearable. Someone ran away.

Without hesitation, Beans picked up her rifle and ran after the fleeing figure.

"Who's there?! Stop! Halt!"

But the figure did not think of stopping. On the contrary. Instead, she quickened her pace. Beans ran faster, too.

In the faint light of the moon, she could only make out indistinct outlines. The figure wore a kind of coat and hat. The stranger ran behind the city into the open desert area, where Beans could see a roadrunner some distance away. The figure jumped up and galloped away.

"Stop!" Beans shouted again. "Freeze!"

Beans fired a warning shot in the air, but the figure was already gone.

Shortly afterwards, all the lights went on in the houses of the city. Some tore the windows open and stared outside in shock, wondering who had shot there.

Shortly afterwards, Beans heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"What's going on?" Waffles asked excitedly.

"Who shot?" Elgin asked.

"That was me," Beans said, still staring into the distance where the stranger had disappeared.

"What was going on?" Buford asked.

Beans screwed up his eyes. "I don't know. But there was someone."

"And who?" Waffles asked.

Beans snorted angrily. "I don't know. But I hope he won't come back anytime soon."

With that, she turned and marched back to her post.

Waffles, Elgin, and Buford glanced at each other questioningly.

Elgin's face darkened. "We should reinforce the guards."

"What was going on?" Miss Oats asked Beans as she walked past her.

"Nothing," Beans replied monotonously. "Just an annoying troublemaker."

Miss Oats chewed her fingernails nervously.

Jake, awakened by the shot, looked at her questioningly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Beans answered and lay back on the deck chair. "At least I hope so."


	24. Back in town

Rango's eyes wandered to the old clock on the wall. It was almost 11 a.m. He sighed. He had been sitting here for hours in the small cell in the much smaller prison that had seen better days. The bars were partly rusted and everything looked totally shabby.

Not far away sat the old officer who had arrested him last night. He was sitting next to an old table and was reading an old newspaper.

Rango rubbed his eyes wearily. He hadn't slept all night. He kept asking the officer to let him out. But he was stubborn.

But yet Rango tried it again and again.

"Hey!" He called to the officer. "Please let me out!"

Annoyed, the officer put the newspaper aside. "Not before the marshal comes."

"But that can take ages."

The officer snorted. "Your problem. Breaking into someone else's house. Even as a sheriff. I haven't seen anything like this in my whole life. You should really be ashamed of yourself."

"But this is an emergency."

"Save your arguments for the judge. And I am sure that he will show no mercy. You're definitely out of your job by now, ex-colleague."

With these words the officer went back to his literature.

Rango gritted his teeth. "Please. Let me out. Let me go!"

"No. You wait here until the marshal is there, "replied the official without looking up from his newspaper.

Rango groaned. He couldn't hear the word "wait" anymore.

"How many more times should I tell you that I can't wait. Otherwise, someone else dies."

But the officer pretended not to hear him.

Rango's hands clenched around the bars. Why did everything go wrong? All he wanted was some medication.

Discouraged, he let go of the bars and went to an old wooden bench with his head bowed. There he sat down and stared at the ceiling.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry."

He leaned forward and folded his hands together. "Please don't let him die. I need a miracle."

At that moment, steps could be heard from outside. A moment later the door swung open.

The officer folded the newspaper and stared in surprise at the person who had come in.

"Beans?" the officer asked. "Is that you?"

"Hello Jimmy," Beans said.

"Beans!" The officer stood up. "How long haven't I seen you? The last time I saw you, you were so little child with little pigtails."

Beans smiled.

The officer bowed his head. "I'm very sorry about your father."

"That's fine. I know how good you were friends."

The officer sighed. "He was a very good friend. But how nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Beans! Beans!"

Rango had jumped up and was rattling the bars like a madman.

Beans went over to him. "Kind of strange to see you behind bars," she said.

"Why are you here?" Rango asked. "How did you know where I am?"

"I was wondering where you were staying for so long, and I thought I'd come by myself to see whether you need some help. I checked the doctor's office and he told me that you wanted to steal something."

Rango sighed. "Just because I needed the medication. The doctor wasn't there. And I..." Rango broke off. "I don't want him to die."

"Oh, Rango," Beans said and held his hand comfortingly.

Rango quickly wiped a tear from his eye. "How is he?"

Beans sighed. "Not very good. He looked very weak this morning."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jimmy asked, still confused.

"So to speak," Beans replied and smiled.

Rango blushed. But then he got restless again. "Beans, please tell him I need the medication and have to go back to Dirt again. Please!"

"Jimmy, can't you...?"

"Under no circumstance. He is guilty of trespassing. He has to stay here until the marshal comes and settles the matter legally."

"Don't you understand?" Rango said urgently. "This is a matter of life and death."

"Even if you were the Queen of England. Because of that, the US is far from changing its laws."

"Jimmy," Beans began. "It's really urgent. And I would never lie to you. Please do me a favor."

"But Beans, I can't..."

"Think about it. What would you do if my father asked you?"

Jimmy looked at the floor in dismay. He and Bean's father had always got on well. He would never have doubted his trust. The same was true of his daughter. She had always been a nice young girl. Even if she was quite decisive and had a mind of her own, she was always honest.

Jimmy's gaze wandered from one to another. "Actually, I shouldn't do that. But in this case ... But I'm only doing it for your father."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Beans said and smiled gratefully.

* * *

Only a few minutes later the three were standing in front of the small doctor's office.

Jimmy had agreed to speak to the assistant and convinced him that for once he could trust that Rango was not a cheat.

When the assistant still refused, Beans talked to him until he finally said: "It's okay, it's okay. You will get the medication, but please, please stop talking."

As soon as Rango had the medication in his hands, he ran out of the doctor's office and looked for his roadrunner, who was lucky that it was still standing in the same place where he had left him yesterday.

Jimmy would have liked to have a chat with Beans, but Rango drove to a hurry. "Beans! Please hurry up."

With a sigh, Beans said goodbye. "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon."

Jimmy nodded understandingly. "It doesn't matter. I was happy to see you again for a moment at least."

Beans smiled. "Thank you."

The officer glanced sideways at Rango. "How good that he has someone like you. Take good care of him not to cause trouble again. "

"I've been taking care of him all the time lately anyway."

"Beans!"

"We have to go."

She hugged Jimmy goodbye. Then she ran quickly to her roadrunner and the two rode away at a wild gallop. Especially Rango. He rode as fast as if he wanted to make up for lost time.

"All the best," Jimmy called, waving after them.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked.

The officer and assistant turned around. "Oh, Doctor Baker. Good morning."

The old doctor examined them. "Did anything happen?"

The assistant folded his arms behind his back. "Uh ... no, nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

Elgin, Spoons, Ambrose and Buford sat in a lap on the sandy ground and were playing cards.

"Do you think it was right to let Beans ride away unaccompanied?" Spoons asked with concern.

Elgin grimaced. "She'll be fine. What I just don't like is that we have to watch over this snake."

He nodded over to Jake, who was still in the shade beside the shed. The rattlesnake had closed its eyes and was breathing heavily.

Buford and Spoons looked over at him, too.

"He'll die," Buford said and sucked on his cigar.

Ambrose looked up from his cards and looked around questioningly. "Maybe we shouldn't be better ..."

The other three gave him a punishing look. "We promised not to mess with the queue," Buford warned firmly. "And it stays that way."

Ambrose looked apologetically at his cards again. "Okay. It was just a suggestion."

"Not until Rango comes back," Elgin muttered grimly. "If he comes back at all."

Spoons looked up. "But not Rango ... he has always managed everything so far."

"Now just wait and see," Buford interrupted. "Beans will find him."

With these words the four immersed themselves in their card game again.

In the meantime, Doc had gone back to Jake and looked worriedly at the rattlesnake. Priscilla, who had followed him, looked at him questioningly with her big eyes. "Will he make it?"

Doc sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. I don't know. It definitely doesn't look good."

"Doc?"

In surprise, the doctor turned and looked in amazement into the face of the spider of Mr. Black, the town's undertaker.

"I don't want to be intrusive," Mr. Black said. "But just in case ... if he dies, where should we bury him? Uh ... just that I know. You know? I mean, I don't think, next to Amos would be a bad idea."

Doc wrinkled his nose. "Don't worry. I am sure that will not be the case."

"And what if yes?" Buford asked, who came along with Elgin, Spoons and Ambrose, who had become aware of the conversation.

"Then who should give the funeral address?" Spoons asked with a frown.

"He's right about that," Buford agreed. "I'm not a pastor, but what kind of Bible verses should you read at a snake funeral? I think Genesis is bad, right?"

Ambrose couldn't help but chuckle, but swallowed down a laugh as soon as he saw Doc's stern face.

"Now listen, alright. He's definitely not going to die. "

"I heard rattlesnake meat is supposed to be very tasty," Mr. Snuggles said, who was marching past.

Doc glanced up at the sky. "He won't die."

Mr. Black raised his hand. "Uh ... just in case ... should I measure the coffin or should it be a grave without a coffin?"

"He's not going to die!" Doc yelled.

Everyone backed away. They had never heard their doctor screaming so loudly.

When Doc noticed how they were staring at him, he cleared his throat. "I'll take a drink now."

With these words he disappeared into the saloon.

The others gave each other questioning looks. Then they went back to playing cards.

Priscilla, who had heard everything, looked sadly at the floor. Then she went down the street in silence and looked up at Cletus, who had been sitting on the roof of a house since this morning, staring intently into the desert.

Suddenly the raccoon cub jumped up and pointed excitedly forward.

"They are coming! They are coming!"

That took a load off Priscilla's mind. At last! They were there.

Buford, Spoons, Elgin and Ambrose, who had also heard the calls, looked up from their cards.

"I think I won the round," Spoons said triumphantly and jumped up.

The other townspeople had also become aware of the calls and tore open the doors and windows of their houses. Doc came running out of the saloon into the street with a glass in his hand.

Before long, Rango and Beans came galloping down the road with their roadrunners. As soon as Rango saw the doctor, he directed his roadrunner towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Here," Rango said, completely out of breath, and pressed the medication into the doctor's hand.

Doc quickly put his whiskey glass aside and ran to Jake with the medication.

Rango had also jumped off his roadrunner and ran after him.

While Doc was about to draw the medication into a syringe, Rango had approached Jake and was gently touching his neck.

"Jake? Jake?" Rango asked in an exhausted voice. "I ... I have the medication. Unfortunately, it took a little longer."

Jake blinked a bit, but he was way too weak to speak.

By now Doc had filled the syringe and injected it into Jake's bloodstream.

"Now we can only hope that the drug will still work," the doctor muttered quietly.

Rango looked at Doc. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Doc shook his head. "All we can do is wait."

At that moment Priscilla ran up to Rango and gave him a big hug. "Rango! I am so glad that you are back. I knew you would come back."

Rango looked at her in amazement. "Why shouldn't I come back? I keep coming back. Or did anyone doubt it?"

Not wanting to embarrass the others, Priscilla changed the topic.

"Where have you been for so long?"

"Oh, just a formal delay. Nothing of importance ..."

His eyes went back to Jake. "What is he actually doing on the street?"

"It was too cold for him in the town hall. He needed heat. So we brought him out here."

"And kept him warm with hot towels," the doctor added.

Rango looked at him in amazement. "Alone?"

Priscilla smiled. "We all did that together."

Rango looked around. Because meanwhile the other townspeople had come together and gathered around Rango. Everyone looked at the chameleon and seemed to be very relieved that he was back.

Rango was still speechless and didn't know what to say. He would not have believed that the townspeople would support him so much.

"Uh ... thanks." He didn't know what else to say at the moment.

Elgin cleared his throat. "You should thank Beans sooner. She was very committed to it."

Rango's gaze shifted to Beans. "Oh... Beans, you really are... thank you..."

But to Rango's astonishment, Beans turned his back on him and marched away with brisk steps.

Rango looked after her in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Doc smiled. "She just doesn't want to admit that she liked to do it. She has the stubbornness of her father. He was just as stubborn."

Rango smiled slightly. "Of course she is."


	25. Thanks and no

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. Rango had sat cross-legged next to Jake and never let him out of his sight. As if he feared Jake would stop breathing in his absence. Rango moaned and rubbed his eyes. Although he was very tired, he just didn't feel like sleeping. He was still very upset by all the events of the day.

The chameleon took off his hat and fanned himself fresh air, not taking his eyes off Jake. Only now he realized all the worries he had endured. And as implausible as it sounded, the fear had been too great for him that Jake would not survive. Rango froze at the thought that he had come into town and that it was too late. All the effort, all the excitement ... it would all have been in vain.

Rango thought back to the evening when Jake had fled to the town hall. How Jake lay on the floor trembling and exhausted. Rango didn't know why, but he had never felt so much pity that evening as at this point. Compassion for his greatest rival. With the greatest, most dangerous killer in the west. And then the whole story. Rango silently went through Jake's story again. How the big rattlesnake was tormented by the mongooses, with hawks, with refusal to water, and beatings... He shook his head. No, as much as they were enemies, but even Jake didn't deserve that. That was not okay. At least not for him. The other townspeople would certainly have wished him much worse. But between him and Jake it was something completely different and the idea of it made Rango rise to anger. What did the mongoose want from Jake? What was the point of that? Why did they do that? To pass the time? No, someone had instigated her to do so. The mayor.

Rango paused. He had almost forgotten the mayor again. Slowly he stood up and paced restlessly up and down.

"He said, he saw him," he mumbled softly. Jake had seen the mayor. But how could that be? For Rango it was a completely unrealistic puzzle. If Jake swore, he had killed the mayor, how could he be back? It just didn't fit into reality anymore. A thought line formed on Rango's forehead. Had Jake been too long in the sun after all? Was it just an illusion? Rango sighed. As much as he didn't like to believe Jake, but hallucinating sunstroke was far more realistic than having someone risen from the dead.

Rango paused. He thought he heard a low moan. He turned around quickly. Jake had moved a little. Rango held his breath as the rattlesnake slowly opened its eyes. Rango looked at him carefully. Did Jake make it through?

"Jake?" He asked hesitantly.

Jake winced when he heard Rango's voice. He was still a little dazed from sleep.

"It's okay Jake," Rango said, holding up a reassuring hand. "It's just me."

Jake blinked. For a moment it looked like he was going to go back to sleep. But then he shook his head vigorously and struggled to sit up, although he swayed a little.

"How are you?" Rango asked.

Jake took a deep breath. "It works again," he replied darkly and looked at Rango with a slightly annoyed look.

With embarrassment, Rango scratched his head. "Yes, I'm sorry, but it really didn't go any faster ... you know, that doctor's assistant was there and the doctor wasn't there, and I should wait until the doctor came. But when he didn't come, I tried to get the medication myself ... "He deliberately avoided the word" steal ". "And then I was arrested because I had gone into the house without permission ..."

"Okay, that's enough!" Jake interrupted in an annoyed voice. "It doesn't count anymore."

Rango looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I promised not to harm anyone until you were back. Now you're back again. Well... you better keep your distance from me before I hurt you in a bad mood."

Rango froze. Did Jake mean that now, or had the disease turned his head? "What? But I…"

"Just don't imagine that I'm going to be peaceful just because someone helps me. We are still rivals. Don't forget that. Now get out of my way!"

With that, Jake passed him, his head held high.

Rango still stood there, confused, and watched him go. "A simple" thank you "would have been enough," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Jake stopped and looked venomously at Rango with his glowing eyes.

Rango went pale, but Jake wasn't satisfied with that.

"All right," the killer said in a condescending tone. "If you really want. Thank you ... Are you satisfied now?!"

He said the word "thank you" as quickly as if he wanted to spit it out.

Then the rattlesnake turned and crawled away.

"Uh, Jake? Where are you going? " Rango asked. He was very disappointed with Jake's behavior.

"Where else? I'm tired of lying on the street."

Jake quickened his pace and disappeared around the corner.

It was quiet around Rango. Only the chirping of the crickets filled the night and spread a summery evening mood with their evening concert. But Rango only felt the cold and surrounded him with sadness. Then his grief turned into anger and disappointment. Such anger that tears came to his eyes. He lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. Why was Jake acting so hard? No matter what he did, Jake never seemed grateful to him for anything. Okay, Jake was a killer, but did the snake have to hurt him like that? Rango felt his hands clench into fists.

"Are you okay, Mr. Rango?"

Rango looked up in shock. The doctor had appeared unnoticed and looked at him with concern. "I saw Jake crawl into town hall. But you weren't there. I was a little worried then."

"It's all right," Rango said, quickly wiping the tears from his face.

The doctor smiled slightly. "It's been a long day for you, wasn't it?"

Rango nodded. "Yes. I'm going to bed now."

Rango passed Doc with his eyes downcast. The doctor watched him go and smiled. "Don't take it so hard. If Jake behaves like this, it's a sign that he's feeling better."

Rango stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yes," he muttered softly. "So good that I sometimes regret what I did."

With these words, Rango marched down the street. He paused there for a moment and glanced at the tower clock. Then he lowered his gaze again and walked slowly down the street to the prison. With every step the tiredness seemed to drain him more and more of his strength. He urgently needed to catch up on sleep.

* * *

Rango didn't notice that Jake was secretly watching him from the town hall. The killer had stood by the window and saw Rango walking down the street in a gloomy posture.

Jake sighed. He was sorry to say such harsh words to Rango, but there was no other way. He had to save face. The humiliation of yesterday and today was enough for him. If he had politely thanked Rango now, he feared he would lose his dangerous reputation forever.

He turned from the window and stared into the dark room lit by the moon. He was still a little weak, but he felt a lot better already. At least a positive twist, but everything else...

Jake stared at the window again. There was no denying that he owed a lot to Rango. Even he had to acknowledge that as an outlaw. The other townspeople, too. He had never been taken care of. Until now, he had always been on his own. No matter in which situation. But in those few days he had learned so many unknown things. Jake smiled slightly, but then he turned serious again. Inside he felt a warmth, but Jake couldn't and wouldn't let it into his soul. It couldn't be. That was against his honor. The great grim reaper was not allowed to have a soul. Neither does death.

For a while, Jake stood motionless in the room. Then he took a deep breath.

"You mustn't let up," he said to himself. "You have to be tough. He mustn't see any more weakness. _Never again._ He must never defeat you again. This time he will never be able to do it again."


	26. Mortal fear

It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. The moon shone brightly over the roofs and gave the city a peaceful evening atmosphere. All townspeople were asleep. So tight that no one noticed the faint patter of roadrunners who stopped a few miles outside of town and whose riders quietly dismounted.

There were nine people.

The riders remained in place for a while. When they were sure that no one had noticed them, they marched quietly towards the city, always careful to avoid any suspicious noise. They crept along the street in the shadow of the houses. Then the first person stopped and pointed forward.

Directly at the town hall building.

* * *

The moonbeams penetrated the mayor's room brightly. But Jake was way too exhausted to let that bother him. After rejecting Rango so hard, he had pondered his thoughts for a while. But then he was overcome by tiredness and almost fell asleep. Dozing, he enjoyed the silence that surrounded him. He had always liked the silence in this city. Perhaps that was another reason why he considered this city his own. Here he was undisturbed by big cities and above all he could live out his gunslinger life as he wanted. If only it weren't for this sheriff...

Jake winced and opened his eyes. It was as if he had heard a noise. He looked around searching and listened intently. When nothing more happened after a while, he lay down again.

Suddenly he had the strange feeling that he was no longer alone. Someone was watching him. He raised his head again and looked with strained eyes at the balcony door, which he had left open for fresh air. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Was he hallucinating? It paused for almost a minute. Then he shook his head. Apparently, a side effect from the drug. Sighing, he laid his head on his body and closed his eyes again. He did not notice the shadows that appeared briefly on the balcony and then quickly disappeared again.

Suddenly, a creak on the wooden floor. Jake didn't have time to react.

Something flew through the air in his direction. A ball? No, it was way too quiet for that. Jake felt a stitch in his side. A stitch of a needle.

* * *

Rango opened his eyes. He quickly sat up and looked wildly around. He was in the sheriff's office bed. But why did he wake up? What had frightened him so? For some reason he was startled out of sleep. What was it? A scream? Rango listened. But everything stayed calm. Nor could he remember hearing a scream. And yet he felt as if something had called him. What did he dream? He couldn't remember it. Everything was kind of in the dark.

He lay down a little unsteadily. But a strange feeling spread in his belly. As if something heavy was in his stomach.

He rolled to the other side. But that didn't help either. He just couldn't get any sleep. He was restless somehow. Something was wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Jake didn't know what was happening to him. No sooner had he felt the needle being fired at him, then it became so strange. His body gave way under him. He had no more strength to hold his head. Jake panicked. He wanted to jump to the door, but even trying was impossible. His body just didn't want to obey him anymore. His body pulled him down to the floor like wet clothes. After almost a minute he was completely immobile. All he could move easily was his head, but his tongue was kind of paralyzed. Damn it, what had he been given?

The needle, that hit him, must have been smeared with some kind of anesthetic. In vain Jake tried to sit up, but no matter how he wanted, he no longer had any power over his body. He could only lay helpless on the floor.

Jake heard footsteps. Suddenly shadows appeared on the wall of the room. Suddenly a figure jumped out and loomed in front of him.

"Don't worry. The anesthetic won't kill you, "Madog said with a malicious grin. "It just paralyzes the muscles, but it doesn't affect the breathing or the brain."

Jake growled angrily. He wanted to throw an insult at him, but his mouth was still completely numb. Same like the rest of his body. Jake was startled. Madog had pulled a knife from his coat.

"Screaming is useless," the mongoose said darkly and slowly ran his fingertip over the sharp blade. "The poison paralyzes the vocal cords. Nobody can hear you when I cut your throat."

With the knife in his hand, he walked towards Jake. Jake couldn't move. He had to watch helplessly how Madog put the knife on his neck. No matter how Jake wanted, he couldn't escape. For the first time in his life, he wanted to scream for help. But all he managed was an incomprehensible, pleading whine. He could feel the slight pressure of the blade on his throat.

"Any last words?" Madog asked in an arrogant tone.

His men giggled maliciously. So if Jake could say anything at all now.

Jake's heart was racing with panic. Was that his end? That was not how he had imagined it. He tried again to move. But the narcotics gave him no chance to escape.

"Don't worry," Madog said coldly. "It will be over very quickly."

He increased the pressure on Jake's neck with the knife. The rattlesnake's eyes widened. Now it's over!

At that moment his only thought was a cry for help to heaven.

_Please save me!_

"Leave him in peace!"


	27. Save me!

Madog paused and turned around.

The door of the office room was open and a dark figure stood in the door frame.

"Who are you?"

Without an answer, the figure entered the room. When the moonlight fell on the chameleon, Madog stood up with a jerk.

"That's the guy a few days ago," another mongoose said.

Rango put his hands on his hips. "Leave him alone and get out of here!"

Madog snorted contemptuously. "Mind your own business! We have something to do here! That does not concern you!"

"Oh, but I think so. It's my business because I'm the sheriff."

Madog looked up. "Are you kidding me or what? We saw the sheriff two days ago and he looked completely different."

"More ugly," another mongoose giggled.

Rango drew his revolver and pointed it directly at Madog. "Believe it or believe it not. But I'm the sheriff and this snake is under my protection."

Jake winced. Did Rango mean that seriously?

At first Madog stood there confused. Then he laughed mockingly. "You won't be so stupid and take on us all, will you? Just one shot from you and we'll shoot you down."

Rango raised his eyebrows. "Then you will be the first one..."

Rango howled. Madog had swung his whip in a flash and knocked the revolver out of Rango's hand. Rango held his hand with trembling fingers. Madog lashed out again and caught Rango in the arm with the whip. Rango stepped back in shock and held his arm, his face contorted with pain. He would never have thought that lashes could hurt so badly.

Madog grinned nastily. "Well, are you scared now?"

He raised the whip again and Rango backed away. He didn't want to be hit by that whip again.

Jake growled. He wanted to bite Madog, but his body was still completely numb.

Madog grinned maliciously and looked gleefully down at the chameleon.

"Well, do you want to play?" He asked scornfully. His grin grew wider and wider.

He took a few steps towards Rango. While he was still holding the whip in his hand and just waiting to strike.

Rango raised his hands protectively. "Well, well, well. Who is going to be so aggressive? We can reasonably talk about anything."

Madog laughed and shook his head mockingly. "Wrong answer."

In a flash he brandished the whip and threw it in Rango's direction. Rango evaded. But Madog had drawn out again and struck several times. Again and again just to past the chameleon. Rango didn't know longer where to look. He had never seen a creature that could handle a whip so skillfully and quickly. But also because of the darkness, that prevailed in the room, it was impossible to predict Madog's hand movements.

After almost ten lashes, without hitting the chameleon, and Madog obviously did it on purpose, Rango felt a hard blow on the leg. Yowling, he got on his knees. The pain of this lash was worse than a gaze shot. He held his leg whimpering, which Madog found more than amusing.

"Well, do you still feel so strong now, Sheriff?"

With lazy steps he went to Rango, who was still kneeling on the floor. The mongoose giggled darkly. He stopped just before Rango. Jake winced inwardly as Madog kicked Rango. Rango sank to the floor with whimpering. Why did the mongoose kick him in the stomach so brutally? Anger rose in Rango, as it did in Jake. But neither seemed to have a fair chance against the gang. And certainly not against Madog.

Disregarding Rango, Madog lifted one leg, put his foot on Rango's chest, and put all his weight on it.

Rango gasped and wanted to jump up. But his stomach was still all cramped. The mongoose giggled again. He seemed to enjoy humiliating his victim.

"Maybe it would be the best if I cut your throat first and then of your" friend "."

Madog pulled the knife out of his pocket again.

Suddenly something hit Madog in the head.

"Good shot!" Cletus jubilated.

Madog turned around with loud snorting. Cletus and Lucky sat on the balcony railing; each one was holding a slingshot.

Again Madog hit something on the head when Lucky also fired his slingshot.

"I was better," Lucky cried and they both shook hands.

Madog growled angrily. "What's that about?! There's no kindergarten here!"

"All right," a female voice started. "Then we'd better play adult games now."

Madog turned and stared straight into the barrel of Beans's rifle. But the mongoose was not easily intimidated. "You little thing? What are you going to do against nine people? "

"Who says I'm alone?"

At that moment, several townspeople appeared behind Beans and held up their guns, which was slowly becoming too much for the mongoose leader. Nevertheless, he tried to intimidate the townspeople with his threat. "Don't you dare! Just one shot from you and we ... "

At that moment all townspeople unlocked their guns.

At first Madog and his men stood there like frozen. But then Madog turned around in a flash and ran towards the balcony. His people followed him immediately. Like artists, they jumped over the balcony, to the great astonishment of Cletus and Lucky, and skillfully climbed down the facade of the building onto the street in no time at all.

* * *

As soon as the mongooses fled across the balcony, Beans leaned worriedly down to Rango, who was still groaning on the floor. "Rango? Everything okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, everything's okay," Rango said and rubbed his belly. "He just kicked me in my stomach."

He got up with difficulty. Beans helped him up.

"Why did it take so long?" Rango asked as he adjusted his shirt.

"We all had to wake up first," Waffles replied next to him. "And then we had to wake up Spoons. When he's asleep, even a bomb can't wake him up."

Rango raised his eyebrows. "So I would be dead now if Spoons hadn't woken up?"

Waffles shrugged. "There are worse things."

Rango frowned. "What could be worse now?"

"I don't really want to interrupt," Buford interfered. "But we'd better chase the intruders out of town."

Immediately everyone left the town hall to pursue the mongooses. Only Rango paused in the hallway for a second when he saw Doc go to Jake in the mayor's room. Then he ran down the stairs, too.

* * *

In the meantime, the mongooses had fled to the outskirts. There they hurried to their roadrunners and mounted. Only Madog hesitated. Angrily, he looked ahead where the townspeople had stopped some distance away.

"You'll regret that!" He yelled. "Everyone! Nobody messes with mongooses with impunity!"

Rango, now fully recovered from Madog's abuse, folded his arms in triumph.

"Better let this be a lesson to you!" the chameleon countered.

"We'll see you again, Sheriff!" Madog shouted angrily and raised his fist threateningly.

You could tell that he wanted to tear Rango up in midair.

Rango twisted the corners of his mouth mockingly. "Don't threaten, but tell me who hired you."

Madog stopped a moment. Then he snorted contemptuously. "Nobody!"

After that, he swung himself onto his Roadrunner and galloped away.

"We showed them to them," Lucky said and tossed something again with his slingshot.

"Okay, that's enough," Rango said, pulling him over to him.

"We gave them a lesson or two," Cletus said.

"Now it's time to go back to bed immediately," Miss Oats said in her pajamas.

* * *

Reluctantly, Rango entered the mayor's room again. Jake was still lying on the floor, his eyes open and motionless. Doc was examining the needle that Jake had hit. Rango approached him worried. "And Doc?"

"Oh, not bad. I guess the effects will wear off soon."

Rango seemed to be relieved.

Doc turned to go. "Do you want to come with me, Sheriff?"

Rango looked at Jake. "No, I'll wait until the effects wear off."

Doc nodded and left the room. No sooner had Doc left the room than Rango approached the paralyzed rattlesnake. Jake followed him with his eyes.

Rango looked down at him worriedly. "Everything okay?"

Jake mumbled something unintelligible. Of course he still couldn't talk as long as he was still numb.

"Oh, sorry," Rango apologized and took off his hat. "I completely forgot. Well. Let me know when the effects wear off."

With these words, Rango sat down next to him and pulled his hat over his eyes. Then he waited.

* * *

 _It had happened all so fast,_ Jake thought, while he was still lying motionless on the floor and Rango was waiting next to him. _Too fast._

He was still in a bit of shock, which was very unusual for a cold-blooded killer. But Jake had been scared to death many times. Even if he only saw a hawk from a distance, he was afraid. Even back when Rango had threatened him with a weapon, he had never been this close to death. But today ... that was too close.

Only now he noticed that he had been close to death quite often recently and he had managed to pull his head out of the "death loop" at the last moment every time. As if death had pity for him always. He had felt the first big shock when Rango had defeated him in the past. And shortly afterwards the mayor had almost shot him. Jake paused. He looked uncertainly around the room. A queasy feeling made himself in wide to him. Was the mayor waiting for him somewhere?

Then the torture of the mongooses. Much would not have been missing and he would have died... but then this chameleon came again...

Jake's eyes wandered to Rango, who was still sitting next to him, staring warily at the balcony door. Was he afraid of another attack?

Jake mentally counted again. Three times ... Three times this chameleon had saved him. No ... more precisely, four times. If he hadn't removed the bullet from the revolver at the time, the mayor would have shot him. Now he had saved him once again from the torture death, then from his illness and now from the stabbing...

Why did the chameleon all this?

This lizard was a mystery to him. Even though he had rejected Rango so hard earlier, he had risked his life for him again. Although it was more than risky. Madog could have killed him without difficulty. If not even he himself could beat him. Not even him. The greatest gunslinger.

_"This snake is under my protection."_

Why? That made no sense to Jake. Why did the lizard sacrifice so much for him?

" _You and the sheriff are more alike than you think. You're nothing but legends."_

But was that really all they had in common? Or ... did Rango really consider him as his brother? That one look when they'd first said goodbye had been more than a favor between two legends. Maybe for a second there was something like... friendship.

Jake paused. He felt himself slowly moving his tongue again. After a few minutes he even managed to move his upper body a little.

Immediately he wanted to get up, but shortly after he sank back to the ground. He wanted to move, but his body wasn't doing it yet. Reluctantly, Jake waited until he was finally back in control of his body. Meanwhile, Rango had winced when he felt the rattlesnake slowly began to move again. He stood up hastily.

"Oh good, you're moving again. Is everything okay? "

"E-ver-y s o…kay", Jake answered. His voice still sounded a bit slurred. He moved his jaw and his tongue with difficulty, which slowly reacted completely to his commands. With a jerk, he straightened up. But suddenly he started to sway unexpectedly.

"Don't fall!" Rango shouted. But too late. Jake tilted to the side and landed directly on the chameleon. Immediately Jake got up again. Rango was on the ground, but he didn't seem to be injured.

"Sorry," Jake said quickly.

"It's okay," said Rango. "Wouldn't be the first time. Will it work again?"

Jake nodded. "How is your leg?"

Rango felt down. "He wasn't gentle."

"It hurt, right?"

Rango checked his leg. "Yes. How did you endure it? "

Jake smiled. "Maybe because I have a thick skin."

"That wouldn't have helped you much earlier either."

There was a silence.

Reluctantly, Rango looked up at Jake, who was staring thoughtfully at the floor. "That was pretty close; wasn't it?"

Jake sighed. "Yes, too close. ... Why did you come?"

Rango smiled slightly. "I had such a strange feeling. So I checked. I just couldn't get back to sleep. As if my instincts woke me up. Then I ran out quickly and told a city dweller to round everyone up."

With these words, Rango went to the balcony and looked outside. Everything was so peaceful as if nothing had ever happened.

"They will definitely not come back today," Rango said more to himself.

Jake sighed and struggled to straighten up. He staggered a little because of the anesthetic, but managed to keep his upper body up.

Rango looked at him pityingly. Jake had been lucky again tonight, but how will it be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or some other time?

Jake felt his gaze and looked at him questioningly. What should he do?

While he was the most feared killer in the West, the snake hunters were just too cunning for him. Now they had almost managed to kill him again. And Jake slowly began to doubt whether he would ever be able to live properly again when these hunters were constantly on his heels.

Rango frowned. "You're scared of them, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Rango's eyes widened. Jake admitted he was scared? Rango had seen fear in him for the first time when he had almost put him to flight with the hawk trick. Just the shadow of a hawk had panicked this rattlesnake. And fear was something that was seldom seen in Jake. Even in a duel, he always seemed confident of victory, self-confident and dangerous. There was no trace of fear. But in the last few days, since Rango found him, he had seen fear in his eyes so many times. Almost every second, as if fear was constantly with him, like a shadow.

"Why did the townspeople help me?" Jake asked quietly.

Rango smiled. "Well, if someone attacks a city member or someone who is under the protection of the city, you defend them, too. A city holds together and protects one another."

"Oh," Jake said thoughtfully.

"Should I stay or do you prefer to be alone?"

"I think I'll be left alone. They won't come tonight anyway. "

He looked at Rango. The chameleon nodded. "Right. Why should they try again today? "

Rango went to the door.

"But you're guarding the area, aren't you?" Jake asked.

Rango smiled, but didn't turn around.

"A sheriff is always on duty," he said. "I'll take a look now and then to make sure that everything is okay."

Jake seemed to feel a kind of relief, but didn't want to show it. Silently, he curled up again while Rango left the room and closed the door quietly. As soon as Rango had closed the door, a slight smile played around Jake's mouth.

"Thank you."

And this time his "thank you" was meant honestly.


	28. A peaceful morning

Beans looked down in surprise. Actually, she just wanted to go over to the store that morning. She had slept in the hotel again for the night. The sun had just risen as she passed the town hall. She stopped. Rango sat leaning against the town hall's front door frame, snoring softly. He held his revolver in a hand.

Without a doubt, Beans went to him. Then she leaned down and shook his shoulders.

"Rango? Hey Rango?"

Rango blinked. "Who ... what's going on? Oh, hello, Beans."

He stretched, raised his arms, and yawned.

"Nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Beans said sternly. "Why are you sitting in front of the town hall? Have you been sitting here all night?"

"Actually, yes," Rango said and stood up with a slightly contorted face. The ground had been a little too hard.

"I thought I'd be careful in case the guys come back."

"You alone?" Beans looked at him in disbelief. "What nonsense! Do you actually know how dangerous they are? If they managed to attack a professional killer, then you have no chance against them. You would be against them alone, but Jake never arrived. Just think about last night. You should have let somebody know about your plans at least. "

Rango looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, Beans. I didn't think of that. It was pretty late already."

Beans sighed. "All right. Did anything else happen last night?"

"No, luckily not. In any case, I haven't heard anything more."

* * *

Beans and Rango didn't know that Jake had sneaked unnoticed onto the balcony and was watching the two lizards. He had been awake most of the night. When he heard Beans's and Rango's voice outside, he had crawled curiously to the balcony door.

A strange couple, he thought to himself. They often quarreled, but then they were inseparable again. The chameleon would do anything for her. He had already noticed that when he had Beans in his power and challenged Rango.

Jake sighed. He had never had a thing for such romantic romance. On the contrary. He had always avoided situations like this. He had never seriously felt that he was loved by anyone. Not even really from his own family...

Jake shook his head. A killer like him didn't need a family. He got along quite well alone without any family ties. Although... all alone? He wasn't getting any younger. At some point, sooner or later, his time would come when his strength would weaken. Jake smiled slightly. The possibility that someone like him would die of old age was very slim. In his way of life. But if so, where should he go until the end of his life?

Actually, he had planned to either shoot himself through the head beforehand or to fall in a duel in a glorious battle, in order to die at least one honorable death as a gunslinger. But somehow, he was afraid of that. Nobody liked to be a loser and he had always feared his own death. Usually he had never expected that anyone defeated him at all. But since Rango had once faced him, he had noticed what it meant to be on the verge of his own death. Jake lowered his gaze. He was afraid of his death.

"You must be hungry," he heard Beans say to Rango. "Come on, let's go eat something."

"Oh, okay," Rango agreed and took her hand.

Together they went down the street. Jake watched them go. Life could be so peaceful. He didn't know anything like that in himself. If he was hungry, it often meant death for someone. But here ... here everything was somehow different.

There was a knock. He crawled hastily to the door. His revolver ready to fire as a precaution.

"Who's there?" He asked inquiringly.

"It's me," a child's voice said. Jake knew Priscilla's voice by now, which is why he breathed a sigh of relief.

"May I come inside?"

"Okay," Jake said after some hesitation. What did she want?

When Priscilla opened the door, she held out a package to him.

"Here, Rango told me to give you this."

Jake licked interested.

Priscilla unwrapped it. It was a piece of meat.

"I hope the size is enough for you," Priscilla said with a trace of cheerfulness in her voice.

Jake smiled slightly. "For now, yes."

With an elegant swing of his revolver, the rattlesnake tossed the piece of meat into the air and caught it in free flight with his mouth, where it disappeared immediately.

Jake licked his lips. "Not bad," he said.

Priscilla clapped her hands lightly. "Not a bad throwing technique. Do you always eat your food like this?"

"If I'm in a good mood, then yes." Of course, Jake was just kidding.

"Well, I'll go again then."

"Wait, don't you want to stay here a little longer?" Jake asked hastily, but bit his lower lip at the same time. What should she think of him now?

"Why should I stay?"

"Uh ... well." Jake tried to find an answer. If he told her just to talk, she might be telling it all over the town.

"What's new? What do the townspeople say? What do people tell each other in the city?"

"Well, most of them are afraid of the mongooses. They fear they might make a war on us. At least that's the most fear that many have. What if they attack us?"

Jake raised his eyebrows. "If so, they only want me."

With that, Jake turned around and crawled back slowly to the balcony door.

Priscilla looked after him sadly. She felt as sorry for Jake as Rango did. But what should you do? It had been more than dangerous last night.

"What's going to happen?" Priscilla asked quietly.

Jake looked out the window where he saw Rango still talking to Beans on the street. Apparently, they were having a discussion about what Rango should eat.

"I don't know what's to come," Jake replied thoughtfully. "But if then it will only be an end for me."

His gaze wandered down the street where the cemetery was.

Priscilla's eyes widened. "Rango won't let anything happen to you."

Jake's face darkened. "He should have stayed out of it. From the beginning. Then he would have no trouble on his neck. It's just _my_ business."

Priscilla sighed. "But Rango sees it differently."

Priscilla picked up the paper where the meat had been wrapped in and went to the door. She sensed that Jake wanted to be alone now. Jake didn't turn around, just stared out the window.

"If you need anything, Rango will stay in town for as long. You know where you can find him."

With that, she left the room and closed the door.

Jake sighed. The sinister expression disappeared slowly from his face and turned into a slight worry and thoughtfulness. Where is all of this supposed to lead? With the yesterday's action, he had drawn not only himself, but now the whole city as well. But will the city's protection be enough to stop a whole gang of devious, cunning mongooses?

Jake closed his eyes and thought hard. Will he survive? He opened his eyes. No! The mongooses wouldn't quit until they killed him. The killer felt how his courage to live disappeared with every second and how the fire in his soul threatened to go out. It was clear to him. His last breath was sure to come very soon. He looked determinedly at the sky. If so, he was ready to die. And he was determined to face his death bravely. Next time he wouldn't be afraid of it. No more.


	29. No place for two

Jake spent the whole day alone in the room. It was not until evening that he stepped out onto the balcony when he heard the noise from the hotel. Some sang indefinable songs or had heated discussions.

Jake let his gaze wander at dusk. He was a little surprised that the mongooses haven't shown up all day. He suspected that they were just waiting for a good opportunity or that they wanted to keep him safe until he left the town voluntarily. Jake sighed. He couldn't stay here forever. Especially not with this sheriff.

His gaze wandered back to the saloon. What if the next night was his last night? What if the mongooses tried again tonight? Jake sighed. If his life was going to end anytime soon, then at least he wanted to enjoy it. Maybe even for the last time.

On the spur of the moment, he left the mayor's room and crawled on the street. He looked around again in all directions, then he crawled over to the saloon.

Shortly before that he heard someone from the saloon scream: "Get out of here!"

In the next moment, the door flew open and Gordy stumbled outside, fell on the street and lay there half drunk.

Jake shook his head. If that were his town, he would have gotten rid of this drunk long ago. What a mess!

He looked through the window. Many townspeople had gathered in the hotel lobby. Jake was startled when he saw Rango standing at the bar talking to Buford, who served the hotel bar during the evening.

Jake hadn't really intended to go in with Rango. But he didn't want to go back to town hall either. Not before he'd had something strong to drink.

After waiting outside for a little while longer, Jake gave himself a jerk and crawled head first through the swinging doors.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Spoons and Elgin had broken off their discussion, Buford stopped cleaning the glass, the card players looked up from their game and Rango at the bar didn't know what to think of Jake's appearance.

Jake didn't mind. He was used to that. Without further hesitation, he crawled forward to the bar. Next to Rango, he curled up his body and looked at Buford invitingly.

"Like last time."

Buford understood. He reached under the counter and took out a bottle. After removing the stopper, he set the bottle down on the table.

Jake was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"You don't need to observe a minute's silence about me," he said.

Immediately everyone tried to behave normally again. But the mood as before didn't want to set. The environment around Jake was frightening. It was amazing what an effect the rattlesnake caused with its presence alone.

Jake's eyes wandered to the side when he noticed the figure of Rango next to him, who looked at him in amazement. Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What is it, little man? Can't you stare elsewhere?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just ... nice that you come, too. "

Jake smiled coldly. "Don't talk nonsense. As if someone would like to have me next to them. The people here would rather stone me."

With these words he lifted the bottle with his body slings and took a long swig.

Rango wanted to ask something. But then he felt someone from behind who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh ... Sheriff?" Spoons asked. "You wanted to play a round of poker. Did you forget that? You owe us a rematch."

"Oh, okay. But I don't go higher than 100 glasses of water."

Rango despised games of chance, but since the suggestion was made to gamble for glasses of water rather than money, Rango hadn't minded.

There was an abundance of water now. Rango had forbidden to play poker with large amounts of money. At least if he played with. Otherwise, it would damage his reputation as a legal person. But maybe it was also because Rango didn't have many valuables that he could have gambled away for poker. And so far he had won a game like never before. But he enjoyed doing something "typical of the city".

So he left Jake at the bar and went over to one of the tables where Ambrose, Elgin, Elbows, Sergeant Truley and Spoons had already taken their seats.

As soon as Rango sat down next to Spoons, the gerbil gave him a light poke in the ribs. "Uh, sheriff? Do you think it's all right if he's here?" He nodded at Jake.

Rango shrugged. "As long as he doesn't cause trouble, I don't care."

Spoons had his doubts. "I do not know. Venomous snakes get nervous very quickly ..."

"Well," Ambrose began. He held the playing cards in his hand and distributed them to the other players. "First for three glasses."

Everyone put three chips on the table. Each chip represented a glass of water. That was better than stacking glasses on the table in case the bets got higher.

After Ambrose had dealt five cards to each of them, everybody picked up a pile and fanned it out.

Rango frowned. He didn't exactly have good playing cards. He was startled when he remembered the most important rule in poker: Never show what cards you really have through facial expressions. Bluff or best put on your poker face.

 _Poker face. Poker face._ Rango tried to look as serious as possible. _Put on a poker face. Put on a poker face._

Elgin started the round. Although he wasn't lucky either. He turned in two cards and bought two new ones.

Spoons was next. "I'll increase to five glasses."

All eyes fell on Rango.

"I'll raise to seven glasses."

His teammates raised their eyebrows and tried to read from his eyes whether he was just bluffing or not. But this time Rango managed the poker face very well for once.

It was Sergent Truley's turn. "I'll increase ten glasses."

"I increase to fifteen glasses," Ambrose said at once.

Elgin put the cards down. "I pass."

Spoons put down his cards, too. "Me too."

Rango felt queasy. _Poker face. Poker face. No one can read my poker face ..._

Rango was startled when he saw Jake behind him. Jake had noticed the card game and looked over Rango's shoulder.

 _Poker face. Poker face,_ thought Rango. _Don't let your face tell you what cards I have._

Luckily Jake didn't make a face. Even his eyes seemed to be frozen.

"I increased it to twenty glasses," Rango said.

The chameleon let out a sigh of relief when Ambrose frowned, apparently not quite sure of his victory.

"I'll raise to forty glasses."

Rango winced. Did the owl really have such good cards? If Rango were a human, he would be sweating now.

"Increase to sixty glasses."

"I quit," Sergent Turley said. "The stake is too high for me."

Now there were only Ambrose and Rango left.

"Well, Sheriff?" Ambrose asked.

 _Poker face._ "Increase to eighty glasses."

Ambrose raised his eyebrows. "100 glasses."

Rango swallowed. "120."

Spoons, Elgin, and Sergent Truley glanced at each other questioningly. It wasn't about money, but obviously the two were so in the wagering fever now; that they didn't even know what they were saying anymore.

With 200 glasses, neither of them had more to offer.

"Okay," Rango said after reaching an agreement with Ambrose. "Cards on the table."

Elgin, Spoons and Sergent Truley had their mouths open. The result was clear.

You couldn't even have made a street out of Rango's cards. But Ambrose was clearly the winner. Four aces and one other card.

Rango sighed. "Lost again. I was so close. But for a brief moment you really believed I had good cards. Admit it."

Jake turned away. Poker wasn't for him. Maybe because he had no hands either. As he did so, his eye brushed Ambrose's shirt sleeve. Jake stopped.

"YOU!" He yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at Jake as startled as if he had just said the word "death".

Jake circled the table and looked threateningly at Ambrose.

"Hands on the table!" He ordered.

Ambrose hesitated.

"Immediately!"

The owl put its hands on the table surface obediently. Jake thrust his cannon forward and twisted his feathered wrists. A playing card peeked out of the owl's sleeve. Aces! Three aces!

Rango jumped up from the chair. "Ambrose! I've told you a hundred times! You know what that means, don't you?"

Ambrose looked down. "Yes, I know…"

"Then we'll get it over with quickly," Jake interrupted, pointing his cannon at the owl.

"Hey, hey!"

Rango stormed forward and was able to stop Jake from shooting at the last second.

"Hey!" Jake asked angrily. "He cheated! He has to be punished for that!"

"Strictly speaking, it wasn't a real poker game. We only played for water," Rango said. "He used to like to cheat. I have once sentenced him to four weeks' arrest for that. Since then, he has not cheated in real poker. But when we don't play for money, he cheats off and on. He's a very bad loser. If we catch him doing it, he'll always have to pay for the drinks. Ambrose. I think you'll have to pay again today."

Jake was still offended and looked darkly at Rango. "But the law says you go to jail for cheating. Usually such people are even shot immediately."

Rango rolled his eyes. "Jake. It wasn't really cardsharing. Well, he cheated. But there had been no stakes in money. It was just a prank."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that's how you look at things. Just like you played a prank on me in the past?"

Rango looked up. "How so?"

Jake's face darkened. "Our duel. Did you forget that? But I didn't laugh at this prank."

Rango raised his eyebrows. "That was a fight, not a prank."

"Not a fair fight," Jake growled. "You knew very well that I was afraid of hawks."

"Yes. But that was self-defense."

Jake snorted contemptuously.

"You always have an excuse ready. Sometimes it's a mystery to me how a character like you got promoted to a sheriff."

Rango didn't want to take that.

"Tell me if you're in a bad mood, go somewhere else."

"With pleasure, _Sheriff_. You can twist and wriggle the law as you want."

Rango jumped up. "That is not true! I'm as law abiding as can be."

"Then why don't you arrest me?"

Rango paused.

"You see. You don't even stick to that. Can't even be law-abiding and arrest a killer. What do you think where you are? In a movie?"

"Don't you tell me how to behave. It's still my town."

Jake's face darkened. "No, you are wrong. It's my town."

Rango's eyes narrowed. "Another mistake, it's my town."

Jake rattled his rattle menacingly. "Don't carry it too far, Sheriff!"

It was quiet. Only now, Jake noticed how everyone was staring at him. No one moved for a few seconds. Finally, the rattlesnake moved again and turned to the door.

But before he left the room he turned around again. "Buford. The bill to my room." Then he slipped quickly through the door to the street. There he crawled a few meters further, stopped and stared angrily into the night.

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" Rango asked, who was running towards him from the hotel.

Jake snorted contemptuously and slowly crept on. "Leave me alone!"

But Rango was not so easy to get rid of and walked next to him.

"Jake. Don't be upset now. We only had a minor difference of opinion. That's not a shame."

"Nor was it a shame when you embarrassed me in front of the whole town?"

"That's yesterday's news, or how do you say here, yesterday's sand..."

"Save your stupid comments! It is natural that sheriffs and gunslingers cannot get along."

Rango took off his hat respectfully. "Okay. I'm sorry for what I have done. But you know, unusual times require unusual measures. Or do you think I enjoy scaring or even killing someone?"

Jake stopped. His gaze slowly wandered to Rango, who looked up at him conciliatory. "If I were really like that, I would not have helped you."

Jake narrowed his eyes. Rango might be right, but Jake had to be clear about where his place was. And for him it was logical that it would be best if they stayed what they were. Rivals.

"Listen," Jake began. "I'm thankful for your help, but that doesn't change the situation. Not even for me. There is no place for both of us in this city. I have my life and you have yours. And in my life, I don't owe anyone any obedience. Even if someone helps me. I'm not ungrateful, but that doesn't mean that I have to change."

Rango didn't respond to this argument.

"If you want to live in this town, then you have to stick to certain rules."

Jake raised his head defiantly. "I always make the rules myself."

"Oh. Then you can see where that can lead."

Jake snorted contemptuously. "What do you mean with that?"

Rango put his hat back on. "If someone just kills and murders, then they shouldn't be surprised if you are hunted for that."

"In this case things are different," Jake countered. "This is not about any revenge, but the revenge of the mayor. You worked against him, too. Or do you think that you will be spared from his revenge? "

"Maybe you just imagined it all."

Jake froze. Rango turned pale. Only now he realized what he had said. Jake raised angrily. "Are you saying I'm lying?!"

Rango backed away. "No, no, ... that is ... I don't know. It's the mongooses told me last night they weren't going to work for anyone."

Jake rattled his rattle menacingly.

"Does that mean you believe these devilish fur-wearers more than me?!"

Rango was frightened. Jake had a fire in his eyes, as if they were glowing with anger.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Jake yelled at him. "I SAW HIM! HELL AGAIN!"

Rango covered his ears. Jake had yelled at him so loudly like never before.

In the next moment, Rango felt a hard blow and flew several meters through the air. He landed hard on the ground and stayed there.

Jake approached menacingly.

Rango got up with a groan. "Don't do that again!"

"Shut up!" Jake snapped at him. "I've put up with everything so far, but now I've had enough of you!"

Rango stared at him in disbelief. Was Jake completely insane now?

"If you think I'm crazy," Jake snapped. "Then keep out of my sight forever!"

With that, Jake turned away and stormed into the town hall.

Rango stared after him. He cursed and held his head. "Damn!"


	30. That explains everything

Snorting angrily, Jake stormed into the mayor's room and slammed the doors behind him.

"Idiot!" He shouted, banging on the tall bookcase. "Idiot! Idiot!"

Angrily, he bumped against the desk where the mayor had previously sat. "It's all your fault! Where are you from?!"

He glanced up at the sky. "Please come down and show yourself! Or are you too cowardly for that?! You shall burn in hell!"

In his anger, Jake thrashed around, as if trying to rouse the mayor's ghost. Angry as he was, he rammed the bookshelves and several books and papers fell to the floor. But Jake didn't care about the chaos he was creating, he churned up all the things and hurled them across the room.

"Show me yourself!"

He raged in the room for almost five minutes. Then he sank to the ground, exhausted. For a while he lay with panting and silence fell. He slowly calmed down, but the anger in his stomach remained.

Why didn't anyone believe that he had seen the mayor? He had seen him. He knew that very well. He had seen him. But how could that be? He had killed him and until now none of his victims had come back.

The snake raised his head and looked at the mess what he had caused in his anger.

He snorted. The whole thing cleaning up would take ages.

The gunslinger sighed. He had never had such a tantrum in his life. Before, when he was angry, he could always vent his anger on his victims. But nothing could do against a… ghost. Not even against Rango. When he saw Rango's doubts it had fueled his blind anger, but something held him back from killing him. No, Jake couldn't kill him. Still, he felt betrayed. Rango didn't seem to believe him any more than anyone else.

Jake felt like crying, but held back the tears. He wasn't a little kid, damn it. But the whole uncertainty was getting too much for him, too. He couldn't go on anymore. Was he really crazy? Had the mayor really been just an illusion? But he hadn't dreamed!

Jake held his head. He gasped, but he didn't want to cry. After taking another deep breath, he silently lay down on the paper-strewn floor. He didn't want to see or hear anything from the world today. He just wanted to sleep without anyone bothering him.

* * *

Jake spent the night very restless. These pictures of the mayor kept popping up in front of him, half asleep. How he laughed. How he enjoyed his suffering. Every time Jake thought he heard the laughter in the room, he woke up and didn't lie down until he'd made sure he'd only been dreaming.

It was 4:00 a.m. when he slowly fell into a restless sleep. He didn't wake up until the clock struck 6:00 a.m.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

Jake blinked as the first rays of the morning sun hit him across the room. He opened his eyes wearily. The first thing he saw was a floor covered with books and papers.

Immediately Jake remembered what had happened yesterday. Sighing, he stood up. His temper was not uncommon for a rattlesnake. The wild blood in his veins had caused him a lot of trouble always.

He looked around. He had been so tired last night that he had stopped thinking about the mongoose. He checked himself down, but he wasn't hurt.

He glanced outside at the balcony.

 _They're just waiting for you that you come out,_ Jake thought grimly. But he didn't want to give in so easily. But who knows how long he could hold it out in this town. Especially with this sheriff.

Jake shook his head. Today he didn't want to think about Rango anymore and most of all he never wanted to see him again. Let him believe what he wanted. But then he should leave him alone.

Jake snorted and did everything to distract himself. He stared grimly at the floor, which was now littered with books, files, and loose papers. Listlessly, he wiped the papers with his body. All trifling paperwork that didn't interest him at all. City maps, population registers, personal files, ownership documents...

He stopped one second. A photo album peeked out from under all the papers. Between the pages a few old, faded photos came to light that had been detached from their adhesive corners when they fell off the shelf. But that wasn't what caught Jake's attention. One of the photos showed the mayor. Jake didn't feel like looking at old photos, but finally his curiosity won and he pushed the photo album out of the papers. Then he opened the book, whereupon another part of the old photos fell out immediately. Jake pushed his cannon forward and brushed the old photos for a closer look.

There were several photos with the mayor on them. From younger years. Without a wheelchair, of course. One of them showed how he stood in a pose next to a hunted game. There was even a photo where the mayor was depicted in swimming trunks. Jake felt sick at the sight and quickly looked at the next photo of the mayor standing in the desert with the highway in the background. Obviously, a reminder of the progress.

Jake looked at one photo at a time. Maybe he should burn the photos to avert the "mayor's curse" and thought about evicting ghosts. Maybe that helped...

Suddenly Jake stopped. "What…"

Hastily, he produced a photo and stared at the photograph in disbelief. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Several seconds passed. Seconds where he just stared at the photo in disbelief. Finally, he slowly raised his head. His eyes were menacing and anger rose in him. Everything was clear to him now.

"That explains everything ..." His face darkened. "That idiot!"

Snorting with anger, Jake snatched the photo and stormed down the stairs. He stopped for a moment on the street and looked around again in all directions. Nobody was around. Nobody was watching him. And that could be fine with him.

His angry eyes wandered to the town exit. From one second to the next, his fear had completely vanished into thin air. The rattlesnake narrowed its glowing eyes. Now that he knew the truth, he was more determined than ever to teach his opponent a lesson that he really would never come back from.

_Nobody messes with the West's Grim Reaper with impunity!_

In a flash, Jake pushed forward and crawled down the street at a fast pace without realizing that two eyes were following him.

Priscilla had woken up very early that morning and was worried about the argument between Rango and Jake. So worried that she crawled out of bed before sunrise.

Worried, she watched Jake, who gradually disappeared into the desert.


	31. Solution of a puzzle

Rango woke up in shock. Someone had knocked at the door.

"Rango! Rango! Please open the door. Rango! "

Rango quickly got out of the bed and, still in his underwear, he hurried to the door. No sooner had he opened the door than he looked at Priscilla in amazement. "Oh, so early up, little sister?"

"Rango! Jake left the town."

"What?!" Stunned, Rango leaned against the door frame.

"But why?"

Priscilla shrugged.

"Do you know where he's going?"

Another shrug. "I don't know. No idea. I just saw him crawl away. I don't know where."

Without changing clothes, Rango ran out on the street and stared to the town exit. He no longer understood the world. Was Jake completely insane now? A gang of cold-blooded mongooses lurked outside and he's just creeping into his doom?

A great sense of guilt rose in Rango. Was the argument with him and Jake really so bad that he'd just run off it?

"Did I hear you right?" Mr. Snuggles asked, who was just coming up the path. "He's gone?"

Priscilla nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Hey guys!" Snuggles called, running down the street. "He's gone! He's gone! He's out of town!"

"What did he say?" Miss Oats asked and stared sleepily out the window.

"He's out of the town!" Elgin shouted.

Even Spoons was instantly wide awake at the cry that echoed through the city.

"Thanks God!" He cried.

"One less worry," Ambrose said, throwing his playing cards in the air.

Buford had woken up, too. "I'll buy a round for all."

Immediately they all stormed into the saloon. Only Rango was left alone on the street, staring in disbelief into the distance.

Priscilla looked up at him worriedly and reached for his hand carefully.

"Rango? Everything okay?"

Wordlessly, Rango turned and walked quietly down the street.

At that moment, Beans came towards him. "Rango! I just heard it. I…"

She paused as Rango just walked past her as if she didn't even exist.

"Rango?"

But Rango did not react. With his shoulders slumped, he went to the town hall.

Priscilla and Beans looked after him with concern.

* * *

Rango walked quietly and slowly through the hall to the mayor's room, where the door was wide open. He entered the room cautiously. The first thing he noticed was the chaos. Jake must have had a real tantrum. Books and papers were strewn everywhere on the floor. He looked around hastily in all directions, in the hope that Priscilla was wrong. But the room was empty. Absolutely empty.

Like in a trance, Rango leaned against the door frame and stared into nothing.

Had he really offended Jake enough to run off about it? Rango would never have thought that. Was it all his fault? Was Jake just leaving town because of their argument last night?

He listened to the silence. He stayed in this position for a few minutes. Then he slowly pulled away from the door and strode across the room. He stopped in front of the desk, turned and sank to the floor. Then he leaned his back against it and stared at the ceiling. After a while he closed his eyes.

From outside, he heard the quiet cheering from the saloon, where the party was going on. But Rango was anything but in the mood to celebrate. He felt miserable.

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut yesterday? Why did he offend Jake so much? He didn't want to make him angry, and yet it had happened.

Rango sighed and suppressed crying. He didn't want to cry.

It was Jake's own fault. If he hadn't overreacted so ... Damn it! Why are snakes so sensitive?

Rango couldn't help it. He let out a low wail and held his head with a moan.

"I'm an idiot," he whimpered. "Jake, I'm sorry."

He pressed his forehead against his knees convulsively as if that would help.

But with his self-reproach he couldn't bring him back either.

He was gone. Maybe forever.

Sadly, the chameleon lifted its head and let his gaze wander aimlessly around the room. So much had happened in this room in such a short time. Now everything was as it was before. Just with the feeling that he couldn't help Jake anymore. Why did he run away? With desperate, he buried his face in his hands.

"Jake, where are you?"

* * *

Jake didn't think about it. Or maybe he didn't want to think. He had no plan. The only thing he felt was blind anger and revenge. He wasn't being fooled. Nobody should ever dare! Nobody ridiculed the greatest gunslinger.

Completely out of breath, he reached the old farmhouse and stopped some distance away.

When he saw the house, he felt a little queasy, but he didn't want to turn back. This time he bravely wanted to look his fear in the eye.

He crept slowly towards the old house. A shiver went through his body as he slipped past the old fence next to the paddock. Memories came back to his mind. For a brief moment he felt the lashes again, the shadows of the hawks circling over him, the laughter of the mayor ...

Jake shook his head. "It wasn't him! It wasn't him!"

He stopped. Now only a few inches separated him from the terrace of the farmhouse.

He hesitated to enter the human house. For him humans had always been a presence of calamity.

He licked and tasted his surroundings. He couldn't feel anything, but the smell of the mongoose was still fresh. Again a wave of fear came over him.

_Not this time! Not this time! Show that you are not afraid._

For a brief moment, Jake felt rather stupid. What should he do against the mongooses? On the other hand, he had to save face at all costs. Especially because of the fact that they'd played a nasty trick on him.

He decided to end it with a quick tour.

He bent his neck into an S-shape, paused for a moment, then he pushed forward and rammed his torso into the door. The door swung open with a loud squeak. Jake didn't hesitate. He made another run and stormed into the room. In the middle he stopped and waved his cannon in all directions.

"Come out! I'll give you hell! Just don't think you can fool me forever. I know exactly what is being played here. You can't scare me anymore!"

He listened. But everything remained silent. Nothing moved.

Jake's breathing quickened. Again and again he turned around in all directions. But everything looked dead. His eyes narrowed. There was someone here. He felt that exactly. But where?

He spun around and turned his head to one of the corners of the room. A slight vibration had drawn his attention. With a tense posture, he stared menacingly into the dark corner of the room, which led into a small, dark adjoining room.

He held his breath when he heard soft squeaking noises. Sounds like from an old bike. He automatically raised his upper body a little higher. He was ready to attack. The squeak became clearer. Something rolled towards him. But very slowly. Too slow.

The killer swallowed his fear. He wanted to run away, but that would be absolutely unthinkable for a gunslinger of the west.

_No! He's not who he seems to be._

Jake's heart skipped a beat when a shadow appeared. A very familiar figure. It stopped. Jake didn't dare move either, although he was clearly visible.

For a moment neither dared utter a word. Just the howl of the wind that blew around the broken house was audible.

Jake paused as the figure moved and clasped its hands. He couldn't see his face, but he could feel his gaze.

"I would never have thought that you would dare to come here voluntarily," the figure began and laughed darkly.

Jake snorted softly. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh, really not?" The figure in the wheelchair looked a bit surprised, but at the same time also unimpressed.

"Oh no," Jake growled angrily and crept closer, still holding his cannon ready. "Because I know your secret. I know who you really are."

With these words, Jake grabbed the photo which he had tucked under his revolver belt and tossed it to the stranger on the floor.

The person in the wheelchair leaned forward and looked at the photo. At first everything was quiet. Jake expected a stutter or a plea for mercy. But instead the figure in the wheelchair leaned back and giggled maliciously.

"That old fool," he chuckled in amusement. "He kept the photo. I can't believe it."

Jake didn't know what to make of this reaction. What was the person actually imagining? She was alone. Together with the greatest killer in the west, with the deadliest venom and the most dangerous weapon. What was there to laugh about?

At that moment the figure pulled the wheelchair's lever and rolled forward. Jake backed away a little inadvertently. Although he knew who he was looking at, he got a slight shock when the figure rolled into the sunlight. Then she bent down and picked up the photo.

Jake tried to keep his courage.

The old turtle in front of him in the wheelchair grinned and held up the photo.

"Sharply combined," he praised sarcastically. "Unfortunately, that won't do you much good."

The turtle snapped its fingers.

"Drop your gun!"

Jake spun around, but it was too late to attack. Madog had appeared out of nowhere in the doorway and was pointing his revolver at Jake.

The mongoose grinned. "You see, I can do it differently."

Jake was frozen. He had so hoped to take it up with the mongoose this time alone. Now he had lost his courage and was staring at the revolver.

Madog took a step forward. "Never thought you'd come willingly. But please, that will save me a lot of work."

Jake didn't know why he reacted this way later. Maybe it was just the panic of another torture, or just the instinct to flee. In any case, at that moment he didn't know what he was doing. Without thinking, he made a giant leap forward and jumped over the mongoose outside. The mongoose shot, but missed his target.

As soon as Jake felt the ground beneath him again, he wanted to flee immediately, but ...

His breath caught. The eight other mongooses stood in front of him with their whips in their hands. "Where are you going?" the first one cried.

"The party is just beginning," sneered another one.

Jake didn't know where to go. The mongooses had surrounded him.

"If I were you, I'd better stand still," Madog shouted. "Or it will really be your last act in your life."

He raised his revolver a little higher to make his warning clear. Jake was so angry that he didn't listen to his mind again.

With a cry of rage, he lunged at the leader. The mongoose pulled the trigger out of reflex. The shot grazed Jake's neck, but that couldn't stop the killer. Angrily, he lunged at Madog and wrapped his body around him.

"Nobody can stop me!" Jake yelled at him.

The mongoose screamed angrily. He did not want to be defeated by a snake. He reached into his coat and took out his knife. But Jake reacted quickly and pressed the animal to the ground. Madog fidgeted madly under the weight of the snake, but Jake showed no mercy. _Die! Die!_

Suddenly something sharp hit Jake in the neck. He spun around, but it was too late. Immediately he felt dizzy. He loosened his grip and let go of Madog. But he didn't get far. After a few meters, his vision blurred before his eyes. He stumbled across the floor like a drunken man. Finally, he lost his strength and collapsed. In vain, he tried to keep his eyes open, but his eyelids were getting heavier. With half-closed eyes, he recognized blurry figures and the voice of Madog. Then he passed out.

* * *

Rango was startled. That feeling again. Something was wrong. He felt that. He rubbed his arms restlessly. He shivered, although reptiles couldn't automatically shiver from the cold. No, it was something else. And Rango knew exactly what it was. His instinct. The same feeling as last night. Something had happened to Jake.

Rango jumped up and paced restlessly up and down the room. With wailing, he held his head.

"Jake! Oh no! Please tell me that you are not dead! "

"Mr. Rango?"

Rango turned around with shock.

"Shall we start now?"

First Rango didn't know what to say when he saw the two townspeople who he had met in front of the town hall a few days ago. "How so? What was going on again?"

"Mr. Rango, we should take the mayor's furniture away. Have you already forgotten that?" One of them asked, taking a long sip from his whiskey bottle.

"Yes," his colleague agreed. "We thought we'd move everything down to the basement before the snake might come back again."

"Don't joke about that," the other one warned.

"Sorry."

Rango was still upset inside and waved him away. "All right. But start in the hallway. I have to think."

The townspeople exchanged questioning looks. Then they shrugged. "As you wish."

With these words they turned around and began to take down the things from the wall in the hallway, which all had once belonged to the mayor.

Meanwhile, Rango was pacing up and down the room.

"What shall I do? What shall I do? "

What should he do? Jake was in danger, but where should he look for him? He could be anywhere.

"Even if you are in danger, there is nothing I can do for you this time. If only I knew where you are. "

A faint clank made him jump.

Startled, he ran into the hall.

The movers had just taken the two oil paintings off the wall. One of the frames had hit the golf balls. The white balls rolled aimlessly across the floor. One of them rolled right in front of Rango's feet.

Angrily, he kicked the golf ball away. The golf ball landed directly behind one of the two townspeople who was still holding the picture and almost tripped over it.

"Attention!" the other one shouted. He quickly leaned the oil painting against the wooden bench and caught his friend at the last moment.

"This job is also getting more and more dangerous," his colleague said and leaned the second oil painting with the mayor next to the first picture.

"You said it," the other one agreed. "We'd better collect the balls before anyone else hurts."

With that, they left the paintings and started to collect the golf balls. Rango didn't feel like watching the goings-on any longer. He needed a rest. He walked past the two townspeople. But he stopped in front of the two oil paintings. Subconsciously, his hands clenched into fists.

"It's all your fault!" He shouted, tossing the pictures on the floor.

The two townspeople looked up startled, but returned to their work immediately.

Meanwhile, Rango had his anger under control again. He stared angrily at the overturned oil paintings, of which only the backs of the pictures could be seen.

Suddenly he winced. Something had written on the back of the two pictures. Rango froze. For a while he dared not to breathe. He screwed up his eyes and looked again. In the picture; on which the mayor had depicted with the rifle stood the letters: "Turtle John". And on the other with a bow and arrow he read ...

Rango looked up. Then he put his hand to his forehead. The solution had been under his nose all along.

"Of course! That explains everything."


	32. The masks fall

Beans was very surprised when she saw Rango running out of the town hall. "Rango, what's wrong?"

But Rango wasn't listening to her at all. Now after he knew where Jake was going, he had to hurry before it was too late.

Without paying any more attention to Beans, he ran to the prison, where his roadrunner was still tied up. He got the saddle and bridled the animal.

Beans ran up to him with worry. "Rango? What are you doing there? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't have time to explain everything to you now," Rango avoided her question.

"But I want to know. I am entitled to it before you do anything stupid."

"I have to go before Jake does anything stupid."

"How so? What's going on? You don't even know where he is. He can be anywhere."

"Not this time. If Jake is so crazy, I trust him to do anything. Even so far that he puts himself in danger."

"But what's going on? Do you want to fight against the mongoose again? Better let someone help you."

But Rango shook his head. "That would take too long. I cannot wait. Besides, I don't want that anyone get hurt because of me."

Finally, he had saddled the animal and was ready to go. Without further hesitation, he mounted. Beans held the reins. "Rango wait ..."

"Beans, now please leave me. I really have to go..."

"Rango ..."

"Don't you understand? It's a matter of life and death!"

"That's all very well. But don't you want to change your clothes?"

Rango looked down at himself and noticed that he was still wearing his underwear.

"Oh, ... right." He quickly jumped off the roadrunner again, stormed into the jail, and hastily put on his pants, shirt, shoes, hat and his revolver belt.

In the meantime, Priscilla had come and looked up at Beans questioningly. "What is Rango up to do?"

Beans shrugged. "I have no idea."

At that moment, Rango ran out again and wanted to grab the reins, but Beans blocked his way.

"Rango, wait! Why are you putting yourself in such a danger? Jake isn't worth it."

"Beans, please, step aside. I can't leave him out there alone."

"What makes you to do such a stupid thing?"

"I promised him that nothing would happen to him!" Rango shouted vigorously and grabbed Beans by the shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes. "And I will keep this promise. Just as I promised you that I would bring back the water. I kept my promise. Do you remember?"

Beans looked at him with concern. "I just don't want that anything happens to you."

Rango loosened his grip on her shoulders. Then he took her gently in his arms.

"Beans, trust me. Nothing will happen." He stroked her back soothingly. "I promise you that. And I've always kept my promise so far. But please don't make me break my promise with Jake."

Beans had to realize that there was no point in stopping Rango from doing so.

Dejected, she pulled away from Rango's embrace and gave him the reins.

Rango nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Beans."

At that moment, he heard a low whistle.

"Spoons! You come as called."

Spoons stopped in shock. "Yet again?"

"Of course!" Rango announced and took Spoons aside.

"Listen, you know the area so well. Do you know anything about an old abandoned human farm in the area?"

* * *

Rango stopped, his heart was pounding. The old farmer's house was not far away.

The building looked desolate and deserted and left a sad sight.

He looked around. When he was sure that no one was watching him, he hastily got off the roadrunner and almost fell off. The roadrunner cackled excitedly. Rango also felt a certain tension in the air, but couldn't tell why.

He patted the roadrunner reassuringly. "It's okay, boy. Stay calm."

He took his revolver out of his holster, checked the bullets again, then he walked slowly towards the farmhouse. On the way, he past the old fence. In Rango everything happened again before his inner eyes. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of being tortured here in the open space. His eyes wandered in every direction. But nobody was to be seen. Only the howling of the wind could be heard, whipping up all the sand and bringing tears to Rango's eyes. Annoyed, the chameleon wiped the sand from his face. A little relieved, he reached the terrace of the farmer's house unscathed. He winced at every slight creak the old wooden beams made under his feet. Finally, he was at the door. He listened. What worried him most of all was that Jake wasn't there. Had anything happened to him? Was he late?

Rango swallowed down his fear. Now there was no turning back. Now he had to face his fear. This time all alone. But he was responsible. Nobody should be harmed because of him.

"My responsibility as a sheriff," he muttered softly.

He took another deep breath, then he called out as loud as he could. "Hello!? Is anyone here?"

No Answer. "Come out! Or are you too cowardly?"

Nobody answered.

Rango let a while pass. "Fine. Then I'll just have to get you cowards out."

With that, he lifted his foot and pushed the door open. It jumped up with a swing. Rango wanted to run in immediately, but then a gust of wind came and the door slammed again.

Rango whined when the door slammed shut on his nose.

"Damn! Damn it! "He cursed and rubbed his nose. Why had this always happen to him when he had an important performance?

Angrily, he opened the door again and hurried inside.

It was almost dark inside. Only faint rays of light penetrated the broken roof.

Rango looked around. The room was empty.

[CRACK]

Rango spun around. The door was shut. Shortly afterwards it opened again a crack.

 _Just the wind,_ he thought with relief.

Slowly he stepped forward into the middle of the room. There he stopped and pointed his revolver in all directions.

"Come out!" He shouted in a firm voice. "Or you are in a bad way!"

But nobody answered. Only the wind whistling through the leaky cracks could be heard.

Rango winced. Did he hear anything? There. Another low noise.

Rango screwed up his eyes and peered tensely into a dark corner of the room. His hand tightened on the trigger.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

But everything remained calm. Rango had had enough now.

"Cowards," he grumbled softly.

He gave himself a jerk and walked cautiously towards the next room. He stopped in the doorway and looked into a dark room that was only lit by a faint oil lamp that stood on an old, small table.

Reluctantly, he went to the table. He looked around. But nobody seemed to be here, but a present from someone could be felt in this room. Rango eyed the lamp on the table suspiciously. Who lit the lamp?

He gave a start when he heard a soft throat clearing. He quickly turned around in the direction from which he suspected the noise.

"Who's there?", Rango gasped fearfully. This room was slowly becoming too weird for him. Why was the person hiding? "Come out!"

At first everything was quiet. But then he heard something heavy rolling on the floor.

Rango narrowed his eyes tightly. In one corner of the room, he saw only the faint outlines of a large figure in the faint light of the lamp.

With trembling hands, he reached for the oil lamp tap and turned it all the way up.

Immediately it became light in the room.

Rango almost knocked the lamp over in shock when he realized who was in the room with him.

"Hello, Mr. Rango," the figure greeted with a grin. "Nice to see you again."

Rango swallowed hard. The mayor stood in front of him in his wheelchair.


	33. Twice

**Rango:**

_**Crunchy, creamy, cookie, candy, cupcake.** _

_**Okay, everybody, let's take it from the top.** _

_**The stage is set, the day moist with apprehension. Alone in the room with the enemy, the hero is ready to disclose a secret.** _

* * *

"Why so surprised?" the turtle asked. "Is it a big surprise to you that I am still alive?"

Rango stood next to the table in shock.

 _That resemblance,_ he thought. _The same face, the same figure, the same smile..._

Immediately the chameleon shook its head and internally slapped itself.

_Pull yourself together! He's not who he seems to be._

"You seem a little confused to me, Mr. Rango," the turtle continued. "Even more confused than the first time we met."

Rango narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we've seen each other before."

"Are you sure?" the mayor asked with a dark grin.

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure of that, John, or should I say... _Frank_?"

The turtle's grin vanished. There was a dead silence.

"Well, well," the turtle muttered. "You found it out."

Rango crossed his arms. "So you are Mayor John's twin brother."

John's brother let out a scornful snort. "How did you guess?"

"When I saw the oil paintings in the hallway in the town hall, I first thought it was just the mayor. But in truth they are two _different_ people. The picture with the rifle in the hands was the mayor, your brother. And the picture with the bow and arrow. That was _you_."

"I've never thought you would find out so quickly. You really aren't stupid."

With these words he put his hands on the back of the wheelchair. "Well, if you already know, then I don't need to play the comedy any longer."

He struggled to get out of his wheelchair. Then he took out a walking stick and walked slowly towards Rango.

Rango automatically took a few steps back. Although he knew it wasn't the mayor, the sight of the turtle standing on two legs was very strange.

"Actually, I was hoping to fool you a bit longer," Frank muttered to himself. "But I was wrong about you."

"I'm sorry to have spoiled the anticipation for you," Rango said sarcastically. "But I have to admit, you played your part very well."

"Well, that's the advantage of having someone who looks just like you."

Rango wrinkled his nose. "And I thought there was only one person of John's kind."

John's brother laughed. "You may be right about that. We look alike, but we are very different in character. You will have noticed this when you saw our two paintings hanging in the hallway of the town hall. He preferred to hunt with a rifle, while I preferred to hunt down my prey the old-fashioned way, with a bow and arrow."

He passed Rango and stood behind the table.

"Back then I was faster with a bow and arrow than with a shooting iron. But John, like me, had the pure hunting fever. We were barely twenty years old when we had our own hunting ground in northern California. Much has changed over the years. Technical progress was what had always fascinated my brother. I didn't care at all. As long as I could hunt in my area, the rest of the world didn't care me at all. Until my brother got the idea of founding his own city. I thought he was crazy, but he never let it stop him. So he left the hunting business and moved to Southern California. First, he founded a simple hermit town in the desert, where was water, thank God. But it wasn't enough for him just to have a measly city. Oh no. Our family has always deserved better. He wanted to go with the progress and if he had to walk over corpses for it."

"How do you know all this?" Rango asked.

"He wrote to me often about his progress. And I don't know if he was just trying to annoy me. Anyway, I was very upset when I heard of his death."

There was a pause. Rango had pointed his revolver at the turtle again and looked at him defiantly.

"That's exactly why I'm here. So where is he?"

"Who?" the turtle asked hypocritically.

"You know very well who I'm talking about."

"I don't know about whom."

Rango's hand clenched on the pistol grip.

"Where's Jake?"

"Oh, he. Why do you want to know that?"

Rango's eyes narrowed. "Where's Jake?" He repeated in a firm voice.

Frank giggled darkly. "You know, this is the first time that someone has asked me about a rattlesnake..."

"WHERE IS HE !?" Rango shouted, banging his fist on the table. "Or do I have to shoot you first; so that you tell me in your last breath?!"

But John's brother didn't twist a muscle. Only his slight grin graced his face, which made Rango angry.

"Well, your friend has been just as smart," Frank continued calmly. He reached into his pocket and held up the photo that Jake had thrown on the floor.

Rango studied the photo carefully. It was very old and yellowed, but the image was still easy to see. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw Mayor John and his twin brother Frank, standing proudly on a hill, holding their hunting weapons dignified, like state heroes. Mayor John with his rifle and Frank with his bow and arrow. Several conifers could be seen in the background and behind them the massive shape of a mountain.

Rango quickly released himself from his stupor and came back to the reason for his "visit". He tried very hard not to lose the control.

"Fine. Jake knows it, too. But where is he?"

John's brother stroked his chin. "Do you want to see him dead or alive?"

Rango was breathing hard. This turtle's mock serenity drove him mad.

This turtle was just as sick as his brother.

"I'll repeat my question for the last time: _Where is Jake?!_ "

Frank grinned. "If you really want to see him. ... Mr. Madog."

Rango tried to turn around, but Madog was faster. In a flash the mongoose grabbed his wrists and slapped Rango's hand on the table and his revolver fell to the floor. Rango struggled, but Madog had a very firm grip. In vain, Rango tried to free himself from his grip. He writhed like crazy. But Madog used his resistance. He turned the chameleon over and pressed its upper body onto the table, while he also pressed Rango's hand behind his back. When Rango tried to kick him, he felt hard metal on his stomach.

"I told you we'd see again, Sheriff," Madog breathed in his ear and pressed his revolver tighter on his stomach.

He giggled darkly.

"Mr. Madog," Frank said. "Would you be so kind and take him to his friend, please? And take the opportunity to teach him a few more manners on the way."

Madog grinned. "With pleasure I will."

Rango gritted his teeth as Madog pressed his revolver against his ribs, almost brutally. Then he dragged him outside.

"Don't be so rude!" Rango complained. "I thought Asians would be more sensitive. Have you ever done yoga?"

"I have an aversion to reptiles," Madog replied gloomily. "Especially to snakes."

Without to answer Rango's arguments, the mongoose dragged him to a shed a few meters from the farmer's house away, which had previously been used as a grain store for the harvest. He pushed the door open and dragged Rango in with a stranglehold. Rango caught his breath.

In the barn, Jake had sprawled on the floor. Tied with several ropes. The other eight mongooses stood around him and watched him so that he couldn't run away.

Rango tore himself away from Madog and ran over to Jake. "Jake, are you okay?"

Jake was still a little dazed, but he recognized Rango immediately.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Well, what do you think? Saving you."

"You can forget that," Madog scoffed, grabbing Rango by the collar.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Rango scolded.

But Madog ignored his protests and dragged him away from Jake.

Rango struggled like a mad man. He was so angry. When he tried to tear himself away from Madog, the mongoose slapped him on the face. Then he held his revolver directly in front of Rango's face. "If I were you, I would behave or you can eat lead."

Reluctantly, Rango gave up the resistance. Madog grinned triumphantly and pressed Rango with his back against a wooden beam. Another mongoose pulled his hands back and tied them together.

Rango gave Madog a venomous look as he let himself be tied to the wooden beam.

"As I can see we are all gathered here at last," he heard John's brother's voice, who had come into the shed, leaning on his walking stick. "Then we can finally begin the punishment."

"What punishment?" Rango asked angrily, pulling at his bonds.

The turtle raised his hand demonstratively. "Well, Mr. Rango. When I heard of my brother's death, of course, I came here straight away. Bill told me everything."

Rango snorted contemptuously. _That Bill. He can never keep his mouth shut._

"And how life goes, and I think you will surely know that, I felt, as they say, certain feelings of revenge. And the first one who has to feel the vengeance should go to the one who has my brother on his conscience first."

He pointed to Jake, who was slowly regaining his mind. When the killer heard the last sentence, he hissed menacingly.

"But I knew that I would never stand a chance against Jake on my own," Frank continued. "Not even Bill, that coward, wanted to help me. Well, I thought, I'll get experts then. Experts, who know how to overpower a snake. And who better could that do than just one species?"

He threw a demonstrative wink at Madog.

"Mongooses was the answer. They are known worldwide for their reputation as snake killers. But I'm sure you know that best, right?"

"And what if you had killed Jake?" Rango asked. "There's something else you're up to do, aren't you?"

"I see, you are no fool," John's brother said approvingly. "Yes, that's right. If I had killed Jake, the next step would certainly have taken place."

"And which would that be?"

"To kill you."

Rango turned pale.

"After all, it was thanks to you that you thwarted my brother's plans. But in spite of everything, my brother had been far too petty to get rid of you immediately. Instead, he had been so foolish and arranged an old killer who didn't even kill you, but only chased you out of town with an unstable humiliation."

Jake hissed menacingly. He did not want to accept such an insult.

"You're a cowardly dog yourself if you don't dare to kill me alone."

"Shut up!" Madog yelled at him and gave Jake a hard lash.

Rango bit his lower lip. He didn't like that somebody hurt Jake.

Frank had deliberately ignored this accusation. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll be early enough."

"And what would you have done after that?" Rango asked further.

"If you and Jake had both been dead, nothing would have stood in the way of my plan."

Rango looked at him. He suspected it was a bad plan.

"Because then nothing would have stood in the way of my plan to carry out my brother's will. I will make the town, what my brother originally intended it to be. To turn Dirt into a pile of rubble."

Rango was startled. This guy wanted to destroy his city?

"And how are you going to compete against an entire city on your own?" Jake asked mockingly. "With your little band of cutthroats, you only make small children cry."

"Shut up!" Madog shouted at him. "Or I'll shut your mouth!"

Frank cleared his throat. "You may be right about that. But I'd thought of that for a long time. A secret weapon. And even against these normal living beings will not be able to withstand. Mr. Madog? Show him."

The angry mongoose nodded and walked briskly to some boxes. One box was open. He reached in with his hand and took out something long. Rango and Jake got a shock when they saw what he was holding.

A stick of dynamite.

The mongoose grinned at their shocked faces.

"Yeah? Do you want to play with it?"

He threw the dynamite in the air. Both went pale when it landed on the floor. If they were to throw it at houses, nobody would have a chance.

"Well, is that nothing?" Frank asked and giggled. "Name me a creature that can protect itself from such an explosive charge. It will razor the city faster until you can say "dynamite"."

"Look here, mister," Madog interrupted. "But if you want to do this today, we should finally finish this."

He nodded at Jake.

Frank nodded. "Of course. Well. It's time to say goodbye."

"And which of them should we kill first?" Madog asked and held a knife in front of Rango's face threateningly.

"With him," Frank said and pointed at Jake. "He is the one who killed my brother. You can take care of him later."

"As you wish." Reluctantly, Madog took his knife away from Rango and walked over to Jake.

The turtle smiled coldly. "He should see what will happen to him later."

Rango didn't understand. "And what exactly are you going to do with us? I guess you don't want to just give us the headshot."

"Quite right." Frank nodded. "Basically, I have to thank you, Mr. Rango. Thanks to you, a new punishment came to my mind. As I said, I'm more of a friend of the old method. Not with a simple headshot. That is too easy and too pain-free. This would be a too gracious death that my brother wanted to carry out. He was always a bit forgiving."

Rango snorted contemptuously. If he called that indulgent.

"Although," Frank added. "Drowning someone like you in a safe, I think, was an original idea." He giggled. "No, if I want to get rid of someone, I don't like to let them die a slow, agonizing death. Scaring Jake with the ghost of my brother might have been a little too harmless after all."

Rango narrowed his eyes. "Shall I tell you something? You are no better than your brother."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the turtle said and turned away.

"But now we're finally coming to you."

His gaze wandered to Jake, who suspected that a very terrible punishment had been thought up for him. But his premonition was exceeded by what followed.

Madog had taken out his knife again and was gently stroking the sharp knife blade. He kept glancing at Jake.

"Well then", Frank began with his judgment. "Since you have unfortunately murdered my brother, you will pay a high price for it. But you only pay for your life at the end. Before that you should feel very strong pain."

Jake hissed menacingly. He didn't want to show that he was scared. "And what exactly are you planning to do? Wasn't that pain enough a few days ago?"

"Nothing is enough to atone for my brother's murder. Mr. Madog. Explain what I mean."

Madog pulled away from the wall. "Fine. Then listen carefully to me now. In India, we came up with a very nice torture. Killing a cobra became a bit boring over time. So we've got the idea to improvise something and make everyday life a little more varied."

In terms of content, everything sounded very harmless, but Madog's voice was utter mischief.

"First we thought about what for a venomous snake is the most important. Except head and heart. So we figured out how a snake would behave when it no longer has a tongue or venom glands."

Rango felt sick. Did Madog mean that seriously?

"When we had removed the tongue and the poison glands, we slowly cut out the hearts of our victims. Sometimes we even peeled their skin alive, which is what humans like to do with snakes in Thailand. Funny, isn't it?"

"Are you crazy?" Rango shouted. "You can't do that to us! It's against every animal protection act!"

"When I'm done with your 'friend'," Madog growled darkly. "Then it's _your_ turn."

Rango turned pale with shock.

"Then we'll throw you both to the birds to eat. But enough talk now."

He gave a sign to three of his men and they understood immediately. They grabbed metal bars and used them to walk towards Jake. Jake tried to run away. But the ropes held him tightly to the ground. He had no chance when the mongoose opened his mouth with their metal rods and pushed the iron rods between them with all their might so that he could no longer close his mouth.

Jake struggled, but Madog, who was standing next to him, held out the knife threateningly.

"I can cut your throat if you prefer."

Before Jake knew it, two of the mongooses had grabbed his long black tongue and were pulling hard on it so that it hung almost completely outside.

Rango tugged at his handcuffs. "Leave him alone! I was the one who ruined everything for your brother! It is only because of me that he owes it that he is dead now!"

John's brother smiled mockingly. "Nice that you want to enlighten us. But the fact remains. Jake killed my brother and he will pay for it accordingly."

"If your brother hadn't played such a game, it would never have come to that."

"Save your arguments for something else."

He gestured to Madog. Grinning, Madog ran his finger over the blade of his knife again. "My favorite work. So far I've only tried out this on cobras."

Jake panicked and pulled like mad on the ropes. Although he tried to get his tongue back inside his mouth. But his efforts were in vain. The mongoose knew exactly where to tackle and held his tongue without mercy. Jake couldn't do anything.

Madog left Jake's fight completely cold. Without blinking an eye, he leaned forward and held the knife to the back of Jake's tongue.

"Stop it!" Rango yelled, pulling on the rope that had tied him.

Madog laughed. "The pain will be short, but the agony will be longer."

He grabbed Jake's tongue, which was still being held by the other two mongooses, and pressed the knife on it.

"NO!" Rango shouted. "Hands off from my brother!"


	34. In danger

At that moment, something large broke through the barn door. Everyone was so shocked that even Madog dropped his knife. A peccary had rammed the barn door and was running back and forth like mad. The mongooses had been so unprepared for such an attack that they jumped aside in shock when the peccary tried to pounce on them with an angry grunt. Suddenly the peccary turned and ran out of the barn again.

In the meantime, Madog had recovered and ran to the door, snorting angrily.

"Come on afterwards!" He shouted to his men. "Don't let the cattle escape! I'll tear the fur over its ears!"

Immediately the mongooses stormed out and ran after the peccary.

"Hey!" Frank shouted, furiously swinging his cane. "Come back right away!"

Rango winced when he felt two arms behind him.

"Pssst," somebody hissed.

Rango thought his heart would jump for joy. The person severed his bonds and he was free.

"Beans!" The chameleon gave the desert lizard a stormy hug. "I told you not to follow me."

Beans smiled slightly. "How so? Do you regret it?"

"No."

"You stay put!"

Both turned around. John's brother had long since noticed what had happened behind his back and glared at them.

"Just don't think you can ruin my plans! I will not lose!"

"You will never get the town!" Rango shouted in a firm voice. "Never!"

"Who should stop me? Someone like you? I laugh out loud!"

Beans got her rifle and pointed it at the turtle. "You'd better shut up and move to the side."

Frank raised his hands. "That will have bad consequences for you."

With these words the turtle turned and ran out of the barn.

"Stop! Freeze!" Beans shouted.

"Leave him, Beans!", She heard Rango saying, who was just trying to loosen Jake's chains. "We'd better get out of here as soon as possible."

Beans put her rifle aside and helped Rango to free the rattlesnake. Jake, whose mouth was still open because of the metal bars, turned impatiently on the ropes while the two lizards struggled to remove the metal bars from his mouth.

"Jake, you mustn't move that much," Rango said as he grabbed the next metal rod. "Otherwise you'll hurt yourself."

Jake mumbled something unintelligible. He finally wanted to be free again. The rattlesnake was charged as furiously as a wild bull.

Finally, the last metal bar was outside. Jake spat in disgust.

"I'm going to kill this guy!" He swore.

"Ho, ho," Rango cried and raised his hands. "Calm down."

"I should calm down!?" Jake snapped at him. "The guy wanted to kill me! Now I'm going to do the same to him!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Rango asked, while he cut the ropes with a knife, which Jake had been tied.

Jake didn't know the answer to this question and lay on the ground growling until the last ropes were loosened.

As soon as the last rope was through, Jake raced away and stopped in front of the broken barn door. He was breathing so hard, as if he was struggling not to lose control of himself. He stared out with anger.

Rango and Beans ran after him quickly. "Jake, don't do anything rash. We have to stay calm now and get out of here unscathed. We can't do anything now anyway."

"That may be true," Jake replied as calmly as possible. "But how are you going to prevent him from destroying your town?"

"Uh ... I ... I don't know yet."

"Come on, boys," Beans hissed at them. "As long as there's still an opportunity to escape."

"Where did your peccary run to?" Rango asked.

"He's going to run home to the stable now," she replied. "But I don't think they'll be after him all the time. At some point they'll get tired of the hunt and will come back."

Beans looked outside. Rango and Jake also looked around carefully.

But everything seemed calm on the square. Maybe even too calm.

"Jake?" Rango asked. "Is your cannon loaded?"

Jake snorted. "Do you think the mongooses are stupid? They took all the ammunition out of me a long time ago."

"Very well." With that, Rango took out his revolver. "Then stay close to us."

Jake growled angrily. He wasn't a little kid.

Beans was the first one who left the barn, pointing her rifle in all directions. But there was no one to be seen. Neither the turtle nor the mongooses.

Rango got a queasy feeling in his stomach. The silence was eerie to him. But they had to go.

After one minute, Beans waved them over to her. "Okay. Come out."

Hesitantly, Rango and Jake left the barn and stepped outside. Jake licked his tongue tightly. He didn't like the silence.

Rango cleared his throat. "Alright. Let's go."

With careful steps they hurried past the farmer's house.

Suddenly Jake stopped. His instincts warned him of danger.

_Stop! Don't go any further!_

But why?

Rango stopped when he realized that Jake had stopped following them.

"Jake!? What are you doing there? Come on."

But Jake paid no attention to him, but looked around searchingly. His tongue kept looking for danger.

Jake was suddenly shocked. "Take cover!"

With one leap the rattlesnake jumped out onto the terrace of the farmer's house. Rango ran after him immediately. Followed closely by Beans. "Jake! What should that be?"

PENG!

Rango turned around in shock.

His breath caught. Beans lay on the ground a few yards behind him.

With horror, the chameleon stared at the desert lizard. Blood ran down her head.

"BEANS!"


	35. Lost

Jake didn't think twice. He grabbed Rango and pulled him to safety behind an old barrel next to the farmer's house before Madog could fire another shot. The leader had long since returned from hunting behind the peccary. When he saw the three from a distance, he had fired a shot immediately and had hit Beans in the process. Now he and his people ran towards the farm house while Jake feverishly searched for a way to escape. Because around the farmer's house was no place to hide.

Rango squirmed in Jake's grip. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to go to Beans! I have to see her!"

Jake slapped him on the face. "Pull yourself together! Or do you want to lie on the floor, too?!"

The rattlesnake heard hurried footsteps in the distance. Jake quickly snaked around the house looking for a place to hide, with Rango in a stranglehold, who fought hard.

Jake slowed down. Old boards were leaning against the wall of the house. With difficulty, he crawled up onto the broken roof.

"Where are they?!" he heard Madog roar. "Find her! You look there. The rest goes on the roof."

Jake looked around quickly. There was no place to hide on the roof. Except ... the chimney. As fast as he could, Jake dashed to the chimney and crawled inside. In doing so, he formed his body so that he couldn't slide down the chimney all the way. He stopped about three feet deep, which wasn't so easy with a desperate chameleon who was still moaning. Jake covered Rango's mouth in annoyance. "Pssssst!"

Footsteps on the roof could be heard above them. Jake held his breath as two heads stared down into the chimney above them.

"Pretty dark down there," the first mongoose said. "Do you see anything?"

His companion shook his head. "Nah. I'll drop a matchstick."

Jake's heart beat faster when the second mongoose struck a match.

PENG

"Come to me now!" Madog called from afar.

The two mongooses at the chimney entrance ran to their leader immediately. The second mongoose dropped the match and it landed directly on Jake's body. Jake gave a choked scream and blew out the matchstick.

"Idiots," he scolded softly.

"Don't tell me about it!" He heard the voice of John's brother, who came up to them in the chimney.

Meanwhile, the turtle had returned to the old farm house and was having a heated discussion with Madog. "You can look for them another time. Now I finally want to finish my brother's will. I've wasted enough time because of the sheriff and the stupid snake!"

"I only called my people back under protest," Madog replied angrily. "Although I still think that we should concentrate on them first before they put us back on track."

"But I don't want to waste time for searching," Frank interrupted him. "They'll show up again. As soon as we attack the town, they'll definitely try to prevent us. But what can they do against us? If they should ever appear again, we'll blow them up with dynamite. Just like this cursed town."

Madog growled angrily. "Fine. But I personally take care of the snake. Up until now, no snake creature has ever escaped from my captivity alive. I swear I'll peel his skin off with my own hands."

"Now don't stand around so stupidly!" Frank said with annoyance. "We have to act immediately. Pack the dynamite and then we'll get out of here."

Madog said nothing, but marched outside with brisk steps.

"Put the dynamite on the cart," he called to his people. "Then we'll ride to town."

"Boss?" one of the mongooses asked. "What shall we do with her?"

The mongoose pointed to Beans, who was still lying motionless on the ground.

Madog shrugged. "Away with it. Best there where all the corpses go."

He nodded toward the old well that was right next to the old farmer's house. "And now hurry up! I want to get all this crap over with."

While the other mongooses were loading the dynamite from the barn onto an old cart, two of them picked up Beans's body and dragged her to the well, threw her in, and ran back to the others.

When the last stick of dynamite had finally been loaded, Madog blew to march off.

"Forward! We still have to blow up a town today."

* * *

Jake, who was still stuck in the chimney with Rango, didn't know how much time had passed. Half an hour or more? He did not know.

"What a dirty job," he muttered softly.

"Jake, let go of me!" Rango yelled.

"Pssssst!", Jake hissed annoyed. "Shut up! Or do you want us to be discovered?"

But Rango could not be reassured. The thought that Beans was dead brought him to the edge of despair.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rango replied hysterically. "I want to Beans!"

Rango managed with all his might to wriggle out of Jake's body. But he shouldn't have done that. Because of the steps and movements, which he made on Jake's body, and Jake was a little ticklish, Jake lost the tension in his body and both fell down into the fireplace. In a dusty cloud they landed in the old charred wood. Coughing, they crawled out of the fireplace. Both were smeared all over with old soot.

But Rango didn't bother to clean up. Dirty as he was, he ran out of the farmer's house. But Beans was no longer to be seen. Where was she? Panicked, Rango ran back and forth, hoping to find her somewhere. He ran around the house several times, always calling out her name. "Beans! Beans! Beans!"

Jake watched disapprovingly as Rango ran back and forth like a madman. Finally, the chameleon sank to the ground and began to sob.

Shaking his head, Jake wiped the soot off his face and body. After a while he left the old house and crawled up to the completely confused chameleon.

"If you keep putting on a show like this it will never work," he said reproachfully.

Rango looked up. "You can talk. She wasn't your girlfriend. For me she was much more than that... was ..."

Again he crouched on the floor as if his stomach ache.

Jake snorted. "Why do you always speak in the past tense? Only if I find the dead body, somebody is dead for me."

"And where is she then?" With shaky hands, Rango wiped the tears from his face, some of them had washed off the soot under the eyes.

"Snakes are no dogs, but we are one of the best trackers in the world."

With that, Jake turned away and licked his tongue in concentration across the floor. Rango had stopped crying, but he still didn't move. He felt miserable. He couldn't forget the blood on Beans's head. He could imagine anyone, but not what happened to her. Rango slowly stood up when he saw Jake crawling over to the old well.

"This is where the trail ends," Jake said, his voice sounding a little pitiful.

Rango's eyes widened. "You mean ... she probably won't be in there..."

Jake nodded. Rango shook his head in disbelief. His Beans in a well? Probably even dead? How could they do this to her? The mongooses didn't even respect dead people.

Rango ran quickly past Jake to the well and stared down, where it went deep down. It was dark in the well. The floor could not be seen. Not even water.

"BEANS! BEANS! "Rango's call echoed in the well shaft. "Oh no! What have I done?! Why you? Why you? You deserved it least of all! Why am I not fed up with you down there? Why?"

Rango turned to Jake. But the snake looked completely in another direction.

"Jake?"

"Have you ever wondered what the rope means?"

Rango followed Jake's gaze and only now noticed that there was an old, broken winch hanging over the well, and from there an old rope was leading into the well.

"Maybe," Jake mumbled softly. "Just maybe she was in luck."

Reluctantly, Rango looked down the well shaft again. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't see anything below. "All right," he mumbled softly. "I'll climb down."

With these words he grabbed the old winch rope and clung to it.

Jake watched him with a skeptical look. Rango was not heavy, but could the old rope hold up? But he didn't say anything, knowing that he couldn't stop Rango from climbing down the rope anyway. So he let Rango climb down on it without saying anything.

Rango felt a shiver as he climbed down the rope bit by bit. It was getting darker and darker around him. He didn't dare to look down. The blackness in this well scared him. Suddenly his feet hit a hard object.

Hesitantly, his gaze wandered downwards. The rope ran out and under him hung the water bucket. Rango narrowed his eyes to see something. But it was just too dark down here.

With trembling knees, he stepped into the bucket of water. The bucket swayed a little. As soon as Rango was on the bottom of the bucket, he felt the ground. He felt old mud and sand that had built up there over the years. He winced. He felt cloth under his hand.


	36. What next?

A shiver ran down Rango's spine as his hand wandered further and felt Beans's dress. His heart was in his throat when he touched her hand. Was she dead? Shivering, he clutched her hand, but didn't dare to feel for her pulse. He knew that he could never bear the thought that because of his fault, Beans had to lose her life.

"What's down there?" Jake switched his voice down to him from above. "Did you get down there?"

Rango swallowed. "Yes, I found her."

He stood up hastily and tried to pick up Beans somehow. The bucket of water swayed with every move what he made. Rango didn't want to think about how deep it went down below them.

After several attempts, he managed to support Beans's body on his shoulder. But how was he supposed to get her upstairs? His gaze wandered up to the fountain entrance.

"Jake!" He called. "Can you pull me up somehow?"

First, there was silence.

"How does he envision it?" Jake mumbled softly at the edge of the fountain.

His gaze wandered up to the well-winch. He shook his head. The winch was totally broken and was about to disintegrate. It was impossible to use it.

Maybe he could climb down? He shook his head again. The rope was a way too old and could break under his weight.

"I can't pull you up!" He called down. "Try to climb up the rope somehow."

"Great," muttered Rango. "Not that as well."

But what other choice did he have? He couldn't stay down here either.

Quickly he took off his vest and put Beans's arms over his shoulder and her body on his back so that his hands were free at least. Then he put the vest back on so that she wouldn't fall off easily.

His gaze wandered back up. Then he took another deep breath and swung himself onto the fountain rope with all his might. He pulled himself up on it with panting. Beans wasn't heavy, but with her it was twice as strenuous to climb the rope. Her weight pulled him down a few millimeters each time when he pulled himself up. After just a few centimeters, Rango thought to faint from exhaustion at any moment. Panting, he interrupted the climbing tour to take a short break. But shortly afterwards his hands began to slide off the rope. Immediately he reached up again and pulled himself up a little again. Then again and again.

He was startled when he heard a strange noise. He stopped and listened. It sounded like a rustle. No. More like a slight tear. His gaze wandered upwards. He let out a choked scream when he realized that the rope above him had been torn slightly in one place.

"No! No! ", Rango yelled and pulled himself up on the rope again. But with each of his movements the fibers of the well rope threatened to tear more and more.

Rango continued to climb in panic. But too late. The chameleon with the desert lizard clung convulsively to the rope and narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a slight jolt. The rope broke.

"AHHHHH!"

Both fell. But shortly afterwards they landed on something heavy. Rango instinctively clung to it and almost fell off. The bucket of water shattered in the depths.

Rango's heart raced wildly. He only opened his eyes again when he heard a familiar voice.

"That was pretty close, wasn't it?" Jake said.

Rango looked at him in surprise. Jake had caught them just before they could fall into the well. "What? How did you come here?"

"I was looking for something suitable in the shed. The old horse bridle was still inside."

Jake turned his body in a wave and crawled up the old but sturdy line that he had attached to the top of the well. Once at the top he let himself fall over the edge of the well and all three landed on the dusty floor. Rango, who had landed with his face directly in the sand, spat the sand out of his mouth in disgust.

Immediately he remembered Beans. She was still lying next to him, motionless.

Reluctantly, he turned her onto her back and leaned over the passed-out girl in concern. She was pale and the blood was hanging down from her hair in a dried-up groove. Rango swallowed hard. "Please don't, please don't."

He brushed her hair aside with trembling hands. Jake had moved closer to her now and was gentle wrapping Beans around his body.

"What are you doing there?" Rango asked in shock.

"Listening," Jake whispered to him. He listened intently for a sign of life.

Then his expression relaxed. "She's still alive."

Rango looked at him in disbelief. "She lives? But how can that be? She was dead."

"Let's see." With that, Jake leaned forward and glanced under Beans's hair.

"Tz, it's just a graze. She's obviously just in shock."

Rango thought he was bursting into tears with happiness.

Jake smiled slightly. "Well, obviously Madog is not that good at aiming from a distance."

Suddenly his face turned serious again. "Speaking of them, we have to go into town immediately."

With these words, he broke away from the two and hastily crawled a few meters forward.

But when he noticed that Rango wasn't following him, he slowed down.

"What's now? Come on now! We have to prevent them from destroying the town."

But Rango paid him no heed. "I can't leave her alone," he said, gently stroking Beans's face.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Heaven and Hell, forget her. Nothing happens to her. It's just a graze. She'll be fine again. But something is about to happen to the town if we don't set off straight away."

"No!", Rango replied. "I can't leave her alone!"

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Now pull yourself together and stop crying! Do you think she'd let you sit here mothering her instead of saving your town? "

"Say what you want," Rango said, hugging Beans so tightly as if he feared Jake would tear her out of his arms any moment. "You can't forbid me."

Jake growled angrily. "Did you really listen to me?"

But Rango really didn't seem to be listening to Jake at that moment. His thoughts were only on Beans. Everything else didn't seem to matter to him at the moment. Even his town.

"Now listen to me!" Jake growled, turning Rango's head in his direction. "Do you really want that your friends die? Don't forget. He wants to use dynamite! Do you think they'll survive this?"

Rango was silent, still stroking Beans's head. Finally, he averted his gaze from Jake and looked sadly at the floor. "Why don't you do that? What can I do against them? We don't have a chance against them. Neither alone, nor together."

Jake bit his lip. Basically, Rango was right. But Jake refused to accept the triumph of this snake killer and that haughty turtle. "Now come up with something! You're the hero here! So do something!"

"I'm not a hero," Rango replied. "I know that every story needs a hero. But in this case even the greatest hero is powerless."

"Oh, just as powerless as you defeated me in the past?" Jake asked mockingly. "Who held a revolver in front of my face and who brought the water back? Well, who?"

Rango sighed. "It was me."

As if that was the cue, Beans began to groan suddenly. Then she opened her eyes.

"Beans!"

Rango hugged her in relief. "I thought you were ..."

"What was going on?" Beans asked, still a little dazed. "There was a loud bang."

She stroked over her head.

"Don't touch it." Rango took her hand and pushed it back down.

Then he took a cloth out of his pocket and held it to her gunshot wound. "It's just a scratch."

"W-what ... what happened to you?"

"How so?"

"You are so dark."

Only then Rango remembered that he still looked like a chimney sweep because of the soot. "Oh, that doesn't matter."

"W-where are the others?" Beans asked further. "Where's the turtle?"

"They rode to town and want to destroy it," Jake interrupted.

Beans looked at him in surprise. "And? What are you still standing around here?"

"That's exactly what I asked him, too," Jake interfered. "But this stubborn little man doesn't want to save his town."

Beans looked at Rango in surprise. "Is that true?"

Rango blushed. "Uh ... no ... that is, first, but then... I was worried about you!"

"Rango, the others are more important," Beans said reproachfully.

Jake grinned. "I told him something like that, too."

Rango sat there and didn't know what to say. "But what do you expect from me? I can't do anything."

He stood up and walked a few steps back.

But Beans did not give up. "Then think about something. You're so good at that."

Jake grinned widely. Much to Rango's annoyance.

"But what should I do? I can't do anything! "Desperately the chameleon clapped his hands over his head. "I don't know what to do!"

Disappointed with himself, Rango sank to the ground. Beans walked up to him and massaged his shoulders soothingly. "Now calm down and think in peace. You have to think of something, otherwise the town is lost."

Rango massaged his temples. "But what? I'm just a chameleon with a revolver. And Jake. What can he do against a gang of snake slayers?"

"But even you were able to defeat him," Beans said encouragingly. "Then you will think of something against this gang."

Rango glanced up at the sky for help. "But what?"

There was a silence. A silence that nobody dared to break. Not even Jake. He always thought Rango was a little crazy, but he had to admit that he didn't always have stupid ideas.

After a while, Rango stood up and paced restlessly. He folded his hands behind his back and kept quiet conversations to himself.

"We can't beat them on our own," he mumbled quietly. "We have to get help. But from whom? We are alone. Completely alone."

He looked up.

"Unless..." He snapped his fingers. "I think I know what else we could do."

"What?" Beans asked and Jake as one.

But Rango did not answer her question, but urged on to hurry. "We have to start on our way immediately! Beans? Do you think you can walk Or no, better not. You have to take care of yourself. Jake, couldn't you... "

Jake's eyes widened. "That's out of the question!"

"Jake ..."

"No."

"Please." Rango made doe eyes.

"No!"

* * *

"Idiot," Jake muttered as he crawled through the desert terrain. With Rango and Beans on his back. "Idiot. Idiot."

"At least you owe her this favor," Rango said. "After all, you owe it to her that you still have your tongue."

Jake's face darkened even more. The chameleon and its arguments. How much he hated that.

"Does this day never end?" He grumbled through clenched teeth. "Where are we actually crawling to?"

"Where we probably still have a chance to get help," answered Rango. But his voice was not so convincing.

"And how far is that?"

"I'll tell you then."

* * *

After a long walk, Rango called out: "Stop. That's far enough."

"Far enough?" Jake asked.

"You will see in one moment."

With that, Rango jumped off Jake's back.

As soon as Rango was downstairs, Jake formed his body in a wave and let Beans slip off his back as well.

Jake looked around. Around them was a vast rocky desert landscape. Who should help them here?

Rango took a few steps forward. Then he stopped, looked around again, then he whistled as loud as he could.

At first nothing happened. But then…

Jake screamed when he saw a shadow flit over him. Out of sheer panic, he raced past Rango and squeezed himself under a stone while the shadow in the sky continued to circle.


	37. Slowly calamity

Rango couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the big killer crouched so fearfully under the stone.

"Jake! Come out! Everything is okay... "

At that moment, something large rammed the chameleon and Rango was swept away a few feet.

Beans was so startled that she let out a choked scream.

Shortly thereafter, Rango lay on the ground and straightened up with a groan. "Hey! Can't you even land properly?" He cried at the creature next to him.

"Sorry," a low-pitched voice answered. Shortly after, a figure appeared who was struggling to get out of the bat that Rango had rammed so hard before. "But I'm not quite up to it with landing. We're better at starting."

Ezekiel, the little prairie dog, apologetically took off his pilot goggles and looked guiltily at Rango.

"Okay, it's okay," the chameleon said and rubbed his back. "At least you heard me right away."

"Oh, yes," Ezekiel said. "What only puzzled me is why the snake had run off all of a sudden. This time I hadn't flown in hawk formation."

Jake, who had recovered from his horror now, crept sullenly out from under the stone. He had not forgotten that the prairie dogs had faked him a hawk with their bats yet.

"That was just a precaution," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Is he still scared of the hawk shadow?" Ezekiel asked. He giggled softly and won a bitter look from Jake immediately.

Rango hastily pushed him aside when he saw Jake's withering look.

"Leave the jokes. He's been through enough," he hissed. "Listen. The reason why I'm here is that I urgently need your help."

Ezekiel lifted his head. "Our help? How so?"

"I don't have time to explain everything! The town is in danger, including my friends. You have to help me!"

Jake growled angrily. "You want that they help you!? I still have to settle a score with these animals."

"Jake! Please!" Rango interrupted him. "I think that they are still our last hope."

"They?"

In disbelief Jake stared at the prairie dog who wanted to burrow into the earth because of Jake's presence.

Rango didn't want to waste more time and turned back to Ezekiel. "Please, can you?"

The prairie dog rocked his head. "Well. I would, but with Pappy... I don't know..."

Rango sighed. "Has he still not forgiven me for forbidding him to sing in a stage play?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "I'm afraid he didn't. He's always very quick to snap when someone forbid him to do something, which is why he broke off contact with you. I think it's a shame that we fell out. But Pappy is such a blockhead sometimes."

Rango glanced at Jake unnoticed. "I know that feeling. Can I talk to him?"

"You can try, but I already know his answer. Follow me!"

With these words he put his glasses back on and jumped on his bat.

Jake looked at Rango in disbelief. "You fell out with someone because of a stage play? As if there weren't enough conflicts in this world already."

"You are a fine one to talk," Rango said reproachfully. "We actors are by nature very sensitive people. And when Ezekiel's father sang in the last play, every dead person would have been chased out of its grave because of him. So I had to admonish him for disturbance of the peace."

* * *

After no long time and they had reached the stony, ruined city in the mountains where the prairie dogs lived. Ezekiel had flown ahead of them and after crash landing again, he quickly picked himself up and called out loudly: "Pappy! Pappy! Someone wants to speak to you!"

In the next moment Rango felt something tremble under his feet. He jumped aside when a creature dug its way out of the earth and stuck its head out.

"Ezekiel. Is that you? " Balthazar asked. "What are you screaming like?"

He paused and sniffed. "I know that old town smell."

He crawled out of the hole and felt Rango with his hands. "Well, if that's not even the village sheriff. What do you want here? Do you want to give me another reprimand for disturbing the peace?"

Rango cleared his throat respectfully. "Listen. I didn't come because of your singing, but... "

"Singing?" Balthazar asked incredulously. "The last time I sang, you described it as an unbearable, unreasonable disturbance of the peace!"

Rango gritted his teeth. "Actually, there was no song planned for this play either."

"This is a free country, mister!" Balthazar interrupted him. "And if I want to sing in a play, I can do it after all!"

With these words he began a theatrical, croaking singsong.

_"Listen, fair maiden, at the gate..."_

Rango covered his ears. "Enough, enough! That is an imposition! "

"You see!" Balthazar crossed his arms very offended. "Ezekiel, he's starting again. You have to admit that my singing was absolutely perfect."

Ezekiel put his hands over his head. Why had he persuaded his father to play on a stage?

Now it was Rango who made another argument.

"In your ears, maybe. But as an educated actor, I know exactly what perfect singing is."

"Rango! Stop it!" Beans intervened. "Think about the others. We definitely don't have much time!"

Rango cleared his throat. "You're right. Listen. We should forget the whole thing and I am politely and sincerely asking you for help."

"Our help?" Balthazar asked in disbelief. "I guess I don't hear properly. Ezekiel? Have I misheard or is my hearing bad now? I'm going to be deaf."

"No, you heard right, Pappy," Ezekiel replied.

Balthazar snorted contemptuously. "It's out of the question! You called me a joke figure on the stage. My vocal performance would have been absolutely perfect if you hadn't intervened."

Rango rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to beg? Don't you understand? Somebody wants to destroy my town!"

"Your problem," Balthazar said untouched and turned his back on him.

Rango was getting annoyed and grabbed the old grave by the shoulders.

"Now listen to me! You forget that I saved your neck in the past. Without me, you would have died on the gallows! You owe me a favor at least!"

"He is correct in saying that, Pappy," Ezekiel said, to whom it all sounded logical.

"How many times have I told you not to interfere in adult affairs!" Balthazar scolded and hit him with his cane.

"Sorry, Pappy!" Ezekiel wailed and kept his distance immediately.

"Well, do you want to help us now, yes or no?" Rango asked hopefully.

Balthazar frowned. Then he rummaged around in his bag of cactus fruits. "Well, I have to think about that first."

Jake, who had stayed in the background until now, was getting impatient and reared up threateningly in front of the old man. "Should I speed up your thinking a little!?"

Balthazar sniffed. He was blind, but recognized the smell of rattlesnakes immediately. He felt forward with his hand and touched Jake's nose.

"Does he look like he sounds?" He asked Ezekiel.

Ezekiel swallowed. "Yes, Pappy."

Balthazar grinned. "What do you want to do? Do you want to force me to do it?"

Jake narrowed his eyes menacingly. "I haven't had anything to eat today."

Balthazar laughed out loudly. "Then clarify this with my family."

At that moment the whole valley was surrounded by other prairie dogs and threatened with their guns aimed at the small group.

Immediately Rango raised his hands. "Okay, okay. We don't want any trouble!"

Balthazar wrinkled his nose. "If you don't want to be in trouble, go again."

Jake growled and was about to bite that insolent mole when Rango intervened at the last moment.

"Please! Please, please listen to me! Many of my friends live in the town. Children, too. And I'm the only one responsible for their safety. For me they are more than just my friends. They are like a family to me, for whom I risk my life every day. But I can't do it alone this time. What would you do for your family if they were in danger? Wouldn't you get help, too? I promise you it won't be in vain for you. If you help me, you can have as much water as you want. Without exception. But you have nothing if the town is destroyed and instead a city metropolis may be built there, which may endanger your existence in the distant future. Oh yeah. Everything always starts very small. At first it will only affect one city. Just as the Europeans came to America. Later they wanted the whole country and drove the locals from their homeland. That might happen to you as well. Then you, with your family, have to sleep under a bridge in the worst case. Do you really want to risk that?"

It was quiet. Beans and Jake didn't say anything either.

Ezekiel was the first one to say something. "He's not so wrong, Pappy."

"Shut up, Ezekiel."

"Yes, Pappy."

"Well, we'll help. Exceptionally. But on one condition."

"You want water?" Rango asked. "You can have it right away."

Balthazar folded his arms. "This time I want to write the play and I want to sing at the end."

Rango's eyes widened. "You? You have no knowledge about theater... and certainly not the right voice for it."

"Either I can sing or you can hope for help until kingdom come."

Balthazar grinned broadly. He knew Rango had to consent.

Rango gave in dejectedly. "Fine, fine. You can sing."

"Well, well. Maybelle! Drum everyone up! We're going for a little stroll through the town."

Immediately all prairie dogs withdrew and began to mount their bats. And it wasn't long before the sky was filled with fluttering bats. Ezekiel had taken his bat too and waved Rango over to him.

"Come on, Sheriff. Or do you want to stay here?"

"No, I'll come with you!"

But just as Rango was about to run over to him, Beans held him by the shoulders. "Rango, I'll come with you, too."

"No, Beans!" Rango said firmly. "You stay here. You are still injured!"

"That little scratch?!"

"A head injury is not to be trifled with."

"Maybelle can take care of her for so long," Ezekiel said.

Beans wanted to protest, but Rango got ahead of her. "That is a very good idea."

"Come on, child," Maybelle said, pushing her away from Rango.

Rango's gaze wandered to Jake, who was standing a little further next to him and looking up at the bats suspiciously.

"Jake?"

Jake turned his head in his direction.

"I fly with them. Is that okay for you?"

Jake's eyes narrowed. "I'll come to town, too."

"How so? What are you up to?"

"You know exactly what I'm up to. I'm going to kill this gang and this turtle. They dragged my honor in the mud. And the one who insults me won't live long."

Rango swallowed. "Didn't you learn anything yet? How do you want to defeat them?"

Jake hissed menacingly. "I have to kill them! And if I have to die in the process."

"Jake, you'd better leave it and leave it to justice. Namely me."

"Try to stop me."

With that, Jake turned and crawled toward the town.

Rango looked after him with concern. "Take care ... brother."

* * *

"Pour me another glass."

Buford nodded and poured Spoon's glass full.

In the saloon, the townspeople were still partying and were being handed one cactus juice bottle and water bottle after one another.

"Finally, a life without a killer nearby," Spoons sighed in relief. "Life can be so beautiful."

"Well, I don't know," Furgus said next to him. "I have such a strange feeling again."

Elgin made a dismissive gesture. "Oh, it's just imagination. Better be glad we're rid of him. "

"Exactly," Spoons agreed. "Everything is fine now. Jake is gone and we are without a problem."

* * *

Priscilla sighed. She was worried. Her gaze wandered up to the tower clock. It was a mystery to her why Rango stayed away for so long. Neither Beans, who had secretly followed him, turned up. Had something happened to them?

Completely lost in thought, she walked slowly out of the city to the lake, where everything was quiet and lonely. All the other townspeople were in the saloon celebrating the killer's absence. Priscilla wasn't exactly sure if she should be happy about it at all. She just couldn't get out of her head what Jake had told her yesterday.

" _I don't know what's to come. But if then it will only be an end for_ me _."_

Priscilla shivered. Did Jake mean it? Was his death really inevitable? Maybe it was only logical. A killer like him wouldn't expect anything else. What Priscilla frightened more was that Rango would endanger his life if he tried to help him.

She was shocked when suddenly something landed on her head and continued rolling across the floor.

"Hey! Priscilla! Throw the ball over here!"

Still a little confused, the girl picked up the ball and brought it to Cletus, who was playing volleyball with Lucky.

"Throwing it over would have been enough," Cletus said with a frown and took the ball from Priscilla. "What kind of face do you look like seven years of drought?"

"I'm worried," Priscilla admitted without hesitation. "Rango still hasn't returned. And neither Jake."

Cletus and Lucky gave each other questioning looks. Then Lucky wrinkled his nose. "What do you care? He's gone and that's a good thing."

"Exactly!", Cletus agreed. "Nobody wants him around anyway. Or do you want him to come back?"

Priscilla lowered her gaze. "No, not that. But, it's just ... It doesn't matter. But Rango has been gone for a while now."

"Well, so what," Lucky said and made a dismissive gesture. "He'll show up again. Like every time."

"True that," Cletus said and threw the ball over the net. Lucky ran forward and intercepted the ball. "I'm glad that he's gone. Now we've our peace again."

Priscilla was less convinced. "I do not know. I think there's a lot more to the whole thing."

Lucky snorted contemptuously. "Girls."

After that, the two no longer cared about the sad Aye-Aye, but played their volleyball match eagerly and exuberantly.

Priscilla hardly noticed them. Her gaze was on the city as if some disaster was hanging over it.

* * *

Madog grinned as he watched how his men pour out several barrels of gasoline and spread them around an old shed. Because the townspeople were so busy celebrating, no one had noticed the mongooses that had sneaked into the farthest part of town.

"That's enough!" Madog ordered.

Immediately his cronies ran away with the empty barrels and left the town, while Madog was left alone.

With steady hand movements, the mongoose took out a pack of matches and lit one of them. He giggled darkly. "I am a non-smoker. But I love the fireworks."

With a nasty grin, he dropped the match into the flammable liquid.

* * *

Priscilla sat at the lake shore and studied her reflection on the surface of the water thoughtfully.

Lucky and Cletus, who were still happily playing volleyball, were growing tired of their gloomy presence.

"My goodness", Lucky sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now don't sit there like a mourning lump. That makes you totally down."

"Always those girls," Cletus scoffed and caught the ball.

Priscilla sighed and stood up. She wanted to think elsewhere instead of being at the mercy of the city boys' ridicule. When she turned, she gave a startled cry. At the other end of town, billows of dark smoke rose.

* * *

Spoons, who was still sitting at the bar with the others, raised his head and sniffed.

"Uh ... Elgin. Do you smell that, too? "

"Well, it wasn't me, if it's that what you mean."

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just..." He took another deep breath. "I haven't smelled anything like that since the fire in Northern California."

At that moment the door swung open and Priscilla stormed into the saloon.

"Fire! Fire! It's burning!"


	38. Fire, fire and water

No sooner had Priscilla finished speaking than everyone stormed out of the saloon and stared at the fire in disbelief. The flames were burning meters high now and had spread to two other houses.

"We need water!" Miss Oats yelled.

"Get the pump!" Elgin shouted.

"But it's in the shed and it's on fire!" Buford shouted in shock.

"Why is it in the shed?" Elgin asked.

"Because we've never used it until now," Spoons answered in despair.

Miss Oats put her hands over her head. "What shall we do now?!"

"To the lake!" Elgin yelled.

Immediately they ran to the lake. But no sooner had the houses behind them than several shots rang out. They all stopped in horror. Spoons, who ran at the forefront, lost his hat when a bullet hit it.

"Hey!" Spoons shouted. "What the ...?"

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the mongooses sitting on their roadrunners at a short distance from the city, their revolvers pointing at the city people.

"Well?!", Madog began spitefully. "You are no longer partying now, don't you? Now we get tough!"

With that, he took something out of the saddlebag and lit a match.

Then he threw the object forward.

Immediately Spoons recognized the danger. "DYNAMITE!"

"Retreat!"

Panicked, the residents ran back into the city before the dynamite exploded with a big bang in a fountain of powder and dust. Everyone screamed wildly and fled into the houses. But shortly afterwards the clouds of smoke reminded her of the fire that had now set almost half the city on fire.

Madog ignored the panic of the townspeople. He took out his revolver again with amusement. "Now the little devils are finally getting what they deserve."

With these words he turned to his people. "Listen, guys. You know the plan. Anyone who wants to leave the city gets a bullet in the brain. You will ride around town now and you shoot what you can. Either the fire eats them up or they are riddled with lead. I'll take care of the rest." He ran his fingers over the saddlebag where he'd stowed the dynamite. "They'll think twice in their next life before they mess with mongooses."

Then they rode off and began to circle the city.

* * *

"We're surrounded!" Spoons shouted in panic when the first shots of the mongooses hit the windows of the houses.

"To arms!" Elgin shouted.

"But what are we going to do about the fire?" Miss Oats asked desperately. "We're going to burn alive! And we've no chance to escape!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Madog had set fire to another stick of dynamite while riding and tossed it in a high arc onto the roof of the bank.

Everyone screamed as the roof of the building exploded with a loud bang.

Pieces of wood, splinters and dirt flew through the air everywhere. The townspeople fled in all directions. Some tried to escape between the houses, but were forced to retreat again by the shooting mongooses.

Madog laughed maliciously when he saw the desperation of the residents.

"Ha! That's even better than chasing snakes. Ha ha!"

* * *

In the meantime, the townspeople had recovered from the explosion and were trying to extinguish the fire somehow, despite the hopeless situation.

Some people tried it with blankets, others with sand. Miss Oats used the water from her house. But the fire was spreading uncontrollably now.

Desperate screams came from the saloon.

"No!" Buford shouted, while Spoons and Elgin pulled him outside. The fire had now spread to the saloon as well. Buford, who loved this building so much, refused to leave the saloon and fought back with hands and feet.

"Come over! You have to get out of here!" Elgin yelled and managed to pull him onto the street with Spoons.

"No!" Buford shouted again, trying to turn around. "I won't let my saloon down!"

At that moment a next stick of dynamite landed on the saloon roof. Shortly afterwards, the three of them were thrown to the ground by the shock wave.

Immediately Buford stood up again and stared in disbelief forward, where his saloon had previously been.

Spoons patted his shoulder comfortingly; while Elgin handed the toad her hat. "Here, your hat."

* * *

John's brother Frank relaxed his hands and watched everything from a safe distance. In the distance he heard the desperate screams of the townspeople, the shootings of the mongooses and the explosion of dynamite.

"Well, John," he muttered to himself. "Now you're getting to your will. Soon it will be done. Soon the town will be nothing more than pure desert dust."

* * *

Miss Oats had gathered the children and fled with them to the very front of the town. Lucky, Cletus, Priscilla, and a few other town boys were huddled together in fear. Some put handkerchiefs over their mouths because the smoke irritated their lungs.

"Where's the water?" Miss Oats cried.

"Cough ... We can't reach the lake! ... Cough," Elgin gasped. "Even the city taps aren't enough to put out the fire."

At that moment another explosion rang out. All the children cried out in shock.

Miss Oats took everyone in her arms comfortingly.

"Are we going to die?" Lucky asked anxiously.

"There is nothing we can do!" Spoons shouted, who was just running up. "I would say that's the end."

All other townspeople who tried to get the fire under control also came running to the town entrance and were at a loss as to what to do next. They couldn't go forward or back. The mongooses were still riding around the city, waiting to shoot the first one who left the town.

"Help! We need help!" Miss Oats yelled hysterically.

"Where's that sheriff?" Elgin asked aloud. "When you need him, he's never there."

* * *

In the meantime, the mongooses were getting bored of constantly riding around the city.

"Boss!" One of the mongooses called to Madog. "They don't want to come out!"

Madog slowed down his Roadrunner and stopped near the entrance to the city, where the townspeople were crowded. An ugly grin spread across his face. "Well, if they don't want to come out ... Some of them have to be forced to be happy."

He took out a new stick of dynamite. "Then we'll light a fire under their bums."

Again he took out a match and lit it. At the same time, he cast a venomous look at the burning city. " "Nobody messes with mongooses with impunity. Nobody!"

At that moment a loud shout made him jump.

"Boss! Look! There!"

Madog paused and looked in the direction where one of his men was pointing his finger. Madog forgot for a brief moment that he was still holding the burning match in his hand and cursed as he burned his fingers on it.

A thick, dark cloud could be seen in the distance. But it wasn't a natural cloud.

Madog narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's this?"

* * *

The bats flew towards the city at breakneck speed. Rango tried hard not to fall down and clung to Ezekiel tightly. The chameleon's heart almost stopped when he saw the clouds of smoke over the city.

"Put out the fire!" He ordered.

"You heard it!" Balthazar shouted. "Let's do some extinguishing work."

The prairie dogs dipped their bats across the lake and scooped out water with their buckets. Then it went over the city at the same pace, where they tipped the water over it again.

Madog's mouth stayed open when he saw this. But only for a brief moment.

"Shoot them down from the sky!" He shouted to his men.

Immediately they all fired their revolvers.

"Those again!", Rango cursed. "Drive them away! Chase them away!"

"No problem at all," Ezekiel said and took a terrific dive with his bat.

Rango gave a startled cry. "Not so fast!"

But Ezekiel was in his element and flew so low over the mongooses that they ducked their heads in shock.

Shortly afterwards, more bats appeared above them and always flew just above them. One of them flew so low that the mongooses jumped off their roadrunners.

Madog tried a few more times to keep the bats away with his revolver, but then the prairie dogs opened fire and Madog had to give up.

Out of sheer anger, he let out a loud scream and galloped with his roadrunner near the burning city, where the bats couldn't chase him.

"Ezekiel!" Rango shouted. "Take me to town! I have to get the others out of there."

"Okay, okay," Ezekiel said and steered his bat towards the city entrance.

"Not so fast!" Rango shouted.

But too late. Ezekiel couldn't brake in time. The ground came closer and closer and before they knew it, the bat landed with a crash landing on the ground.

Rango and Ezekiel were thrown from the bat and landed roughly on the ground. For a brief moment, Rango saw only stars. But immediately he was wide awake again when he caught the acrid smell of the fire.

"Sheriff!" Some townspeople shouted in relief.

"Rango! I knew you would come," Priscilla cried and clung to Rango.

"Sheriff! What's going on here?" Elgin asked indignantly.

"Yes," Spoons agreed. "What kind of riot is this?"

"There is no time for explanations!", Rango interrupted. "You have to get out of the town immediately!"

"What do you think we're up doing all the time?" Elgin said. "But we can't get out of here. The mongooses have surrounded the city."

"The bats will give us protection. Come now!"

"My saloon!" Buford shouted.

"There's no saloon anymore, mate," Elgin said, pulling him with him. "Come on now."

They left the city in a hurry, while the flames continued to devour the city and the prairie dogs kept pouring a bucket of water over the fire.

At last Rango and the townspeople had moved far enough from the town that their lives were no longer in danger.

"So, we're safe here for now," Rango said with satisfaction, although the sight of the city more than hurt him. Because although the prairie dogs did everything to put out the fire, it was clear to everyone that there wasn't much left of the city would stay.

Everyone was silent and stared sadly at the fire.

"There goes our town," Miss Oats whined. "Where should we live now?"

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and blew her nose.

"Don't worry," Rango tried to cheer up the sad townspeople. "There is always a way out of a hopeless situation. No matter how hopeless it is."

PENG!

Everyone was startled. The shot had been fired behind them. Everyone turned around.

"I see that quite differently, Sheriff!"

Rango went pale with shock when he saw Madog standing a few meters in front of them ... with Priscilla in his arms.

No one had noticed that Madog had mingled with the townspeople in disguise and caught the little Priscilla in the process. Totally frightened, Priscilla stared at Rango while Madog held his revolver to her head with an evil grin.

"Nobody moves on the spot!" the leader ordered and pressed the revolver closer to Priscilla's forehead. "Or she dies!"


	39. Crime and punishment

Madog grinned triumphantly as the townspeople backed away from him. Only Rango dared a few steps forward, but kept enough distance.

"Nice, Sheriff," Madog said mockingly. "But unfortunately, your plan went wrong. Or did you really think you could do something against us? And now tell your flight friends to leave the area!"

Rango was frozen. Everything had worked out so well. Now he was suddenly on the losing side again.

Madog was getting impatient. "Immediately!"

Again he held the revolver close to Priscilla's head so that Rango saw no other way out than to do what the leader asked.

He whistled loudly once. Immediately a bat detached itself from the crowd and flew in a direct direction towards the assembled animals. As a precaution, Madog took a few steps back when the bat dived back down to the ground.

"Ezekiel, tell the others to back off," Rango said through clenched teeth.

Ezekiel looked at him in surprise. "Withdrawing? But the city, otherwise it burns completely... "

"I said immediately!" Rango yelled at him as Madog demonstratively swung the revolver again.

Ezekiel withdrew hastily. "As you wish, Sheriff."

"And don't come back!" Madog called after him.

As soon as Ezekiel was in the air with his bat, the news of "retreating" made the rounds everywhere. And it wasn't long before the bats retreated into flight formation into the distance.

Rango looked after them sadly.

When the last bat had disappeared behind the horizon, Madog loosened his grip on Priscilla, but kept the revolver on her head.

Madog grinned nastily. "Well, well. Now that we've had a bit of fun here, I think it's time to move on to the final."

"Mr. Madog!"

Immediately Madog turned around with Priscilla in his arms.

The townspeople were frightened. Miss Oats fainted when they saw the turtle approaching. Even without a wheelchair.

"Mayor John?" Buford gasped in a choked voice.

The townspeople hardly dared to breathe.

"Mayor?" Elgin asked in disbelief.

"Don't be fooled by him!" Rango shouted. "That's not John, it's his twin brother!"

"His twin brother?" Spoons mumbled in surprise. "He has a brother?"

Rango cleared his throat. "He _had_ a brother."

John's brother ignored this sentence and stared angrily at Madog.

"Mr. Madog! What kind of commotion was that earlier? Are you screwing up everything again?"

"No, no!", Madog defended himself. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control."

At that moment, the other mongooses came, who had recovered from the attacks again. They surrounded the group and pointed their revolvers at the townspeople. The townspeople huddled together in fear.

Madog liked the fear and laughed with glee. "Well, you've probably never thought it would end like that, have you? Before that you could chase us away. Now it's you who have to leave. And forever."

"What do you mean by that?", Rango asked a little more courageously than before. The mongoose still had Priscilla under his control, but as long as they all kept quiet there was no acute danger to their lives.

"I'll be happy to explain it to you, Mr. Rango," turtle Frank said.

"As personal revenge for my brother, I have decided not only to destroy a city of houses, but also to destroy anyone who has risen up against my brother, directly or indirectly. And because of this, you will all be eliminated in an instant."

A hectic murmur went through the crowd. Some shouted outrage, but Madog silenced it with a shot in the air.

The townspeople ducked their heads in shock.

Rango tried to remain calm and took a brave step forward.

"You can't murder an entire city!"

Frank's expression darkened. "You will all atone for my brother's death."

"You can't do that!" Some townspeople wailed and moved indignantly towards the turtle. "What did we do to you? We had nothing to do with it!"

"Shut up!" Madog shouted. "No one moves from the spot!"

Again he held his revolver threateningly at Priscilla's head, so that everyone stopped immediately again.

Frank left the plea for mercy and indignation completely cold.

"You should actually complain to your Sheriff," he said in a reproachful voice. "Just because he interfered in the past, you all have to pay with your life now."

Rango looked up startled, while Frank continued without remorse: "Yes, it is entirely your fault that a whole city has to pay for it now."

He indicated the chameleon with a threatening finger, which stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, if it hadn't been for it, you would all only be without your country, but in an advanced, modern city. At that time, you had nothing to lose but your stupid, barren piece of land, which my brother would have bought from you at a fair price. Now my brother is dead because of him and you've joined this sheriff rebel. Now you are all paying with your life. It is only because of him that you all have to die a cruel death."

Rango turned around. He turned pale with shock when reproachful glances met him.

"No! You don't really believe that?! "

"Well," said Madog with a sardonic grin. "Lost is lost, little one. And this time you lost heavily. All along the line. Bad luck for you. I really don't want to be in your skin."

"That's enough now, Mr. Madog!", Frank exploited him. "I've already lost enough time. Now it's time to enforce the sentence. And I will pass the sentence now. You will all die where my brother wanted to build his future. And you will all perish with it."

With these words, Frank gave Madog a sign. Madog nodded and, together with his people, they directed the townspeople into the desert. To the remains of the construction site where Mayor John once wanted to build his new city. Since the mayor's death, the construction work had been stopped and simply left without anyone taking care of it. All that was there now were excavated, empty building pits for the cellars of the planned buildings and a few scaffoldings.

During the whole march none of the townspeople dared to defend themselves against the mongooses. The fear was too great that they would use their firearms. Besides, Madog was still targeting Priscilla. Counterattacking was far too dangerous.

"Here, the place is perfect!" Frank said, who had preceded the whole group. All townspeople looked into the empty, deep excavation.

"Come on!" Madog ordered Madog and swung his revolver again. "Get down!"

"What are you going to do with us?" Miss Oats asked anxiously.

Madog snarled and raised his revolver. "No questions! Get down! Immediately!"

Before anyone could say anything, one of the mongooses had roughly grabbed Buford by the arm and had brutally pushed him into the pit. Buford hit the ground hard and lay groaning in the ditch.

"Do you need an extra invitation?" Madog yelled at the others.

The townspeople climbed into the excavation pit without any resistance. Since the pit went very deep, barely a floor down, the jump down was not exactly gentle. Elgin and Spoons were hardly down when they ran to Buford and helped him up again.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Elgin asked.

Buford held his head and saw only stars.

When the last resident was down, Madog released Priscilla and threw her down to join the others, too. Rango ran to her and took her comfortingly in his arms.

"And now," they heard Frank call down to them. "Now I wish you all a good jump into nowhere."

The townspeople were horrified to see the mongooses who were carrying a lot of dynamite in their hands and spreading it around the excavation pit. Some panicked and tried against all common sense to get out of the pit.

Madog, who found the whole thing too annoying, fired a warning shot in the air.

Immediately everyone fell silent and remained frozen in the excavation.

"Now shut up!" Madog shouted threateningly. "Or I'll shoot you first!"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Madog," Frank said. "They'll wander to the happy hunting soon enough."

"Please leave her alone!" Rango called up to them from below. He had managed to calm Priscilla down a bit and was now clearly visible in the field of vision of Madog and Frank.

"You said that it was me who was to blame. Then take your revenge on me. But let the others go!"

Frank raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands with a bored expression.

"That doesn't really matter at the moment," he said. "It doesn't matter who is to blame at the moment or not. It is important to me that my brother's death be atoned for. And you are the only one responsible for your city, but always behind them from the start. But you and everyone else have decided against my brother's progress. And there is a law in nature. You either participate in the changes or you are left behind."

"None of that has anything to do with the others!" Rango interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter," Frank said and made a dismissive gesture. "A few townspeople more or less don't matter in the world. Besides..."

He made a dramatic pause. "Besides, it doesn't always have to be due to the past. Mr. Madog brought me a very long list of complaints, which indicates that you and your city have clearly shown that you have actively opposed my revenge. At the top of that, your city has gone so far as to shelter a killer who killed my brother. If that's not treason enough, then my next life is to advise you to study law."

It was quiet. They'd totally forgotten about Jake in all the excitement.

"Yes, yes," Madog intervened. "I don't like it when people annoy me. And the one who stands in the way of my work doesn't live long."

"As you can see, both sides have the right to execute a death sentence for everyone," Frank finished his verdict and looked gleefully at the townspeople concerned. But that alone was not enough for the turtle; instead, he was eager to humiliate Rango even more.

"It wasn't only unwise of you, sheriff, to interfere in my brother's affairs, but also a big mistake to stand in the way of snake hunters," Frank said, taking a few steps back and grinned mockingly. "You should never have been born, Mr. Rango. What a pity for you to die such a death under such conditions."

Rango lowered his gaze, but immediately he raised it again and looked up at the turtle with wide eyes. "Please! Don't!"

Frank wrinkled his nose and took a pocket watch out of his jacket.

"You now have five minutes to say your last prayers. Good day."

With these words, John's brother turned and left. Madog, who was still standing on the edge, looked down at the townspeople mockingly. "And that nobody gets the idea to climb out of here. If we even see the first one up here, we set fire to the dynamite."

With a wicked laugh, he withdrew with his people to detonate the dynamite load at a safe distance where the townspeople were now.

It went quiet. For a moment nobody dared to say a word.

"It's all your fault!" Miss Oats yelled hysterically.

"Yes, it's all your fault!" Buford agreed and gestured menacingly at Rango.

Rango was so shocked that his skin turned pale white.

"We should have hung it back when the big faucet dried out!" Spoons cursed.

Elgin was outraged too. "Right from the start, he only brought us bad luck!"

"That's not true!" Rango defended himself and pressed himself uncertainly against the wall of the pit while the townspeople angrily approached him.

"Stop it!", Priscilla shouted and threw herself into Rango. "Rango, it wasn't your fault. You always wanted the best for us. You would never want to put us in danger. We didn't care about you, then you would never have gotten us out of the burning city. You are and will remain a hero."

Rango knelt before Priscilla with a sad look.

"I was a hero in the past. But heroes don't always win. At some point they lose a fight, too. "

Priscilla smiled slightly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you love us. No matter where we are about to land, you will always be a hero to me."

Rango had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, little sister."

He moved and took her in his arms.

The other townspeople had calmed down a bit and now stood by in silence.

"How do we get out of here now?" Miss Oats asked.

"Not at all," Buford said in a disappointed voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frank and Madog had enough distance from the excavation and were waiting for the other mongooses to finish the detonating cable for the dynamite.

Frank did not hide the fact that Madog kept looking around nervously.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Madog?"

Madog snorted contemptuously. "What bothers me is that this snake is nowhere to be seen. With his anger, I would have expected more vindictiveness from him."

"That doesn't worry you, does it?"

"Worry me?" Madog asked mockingly. "Not a trace! I've never been afraid of a snake. And this rattlesnake is no different. On the contrary. I can smell a snake ten miles against the wind. If it really is, if he should stop here, he should just come. I'm just waiting for it. I can't wait to hear him whine when I slowly peel his skin off. Bit by bit. Millimeter by millimeter." He had taken out his knife and was slowly brushing the knife blade with his long claw.

"We're ready!" One of his men reported and placed the explosive box with the pressure lever on the ground, which was connected to the dynamite at the excavation pit by a cable.

Frank rubbed his hands. "Perfect. Now I can finally finish my plan... "

"Get out of there!" Madog said and pushed Frank aside. "I'll do it myself!"

"Wrong!", Frank interrupted, "That's my job!"

"Now listen to me! This is _my_ dynamite and _my_ settlement with these city failures. So I have the right to push the decisive lever."

Frank growled angrily. "Fine. But I'm counting the countdown."

"I don't care," Madog replied and positioned himself behind the explosive device. Then he grabbed both sides of the lever with both hands and stared expectantly into the distance where the excavation was.

A while passed. Frank alternately looked between his pocket watch and the construction pit, where the townspeople still crouched and waiting for their end.

"Half a minute more."

Madog's hands clenched impatiently on the lever. He squeezed his hands so tightly that it almost stifled his blood. Now Frank began to count the seconds.

"20... 19... 18..."

Frank's handshake intensified on the watch. He had reached his goal in a moment.

Second after second passed. Then finally...

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ZERO!"


	40. Maneuver

Madog pushed the lever. For a moment the world seemed to hold its breath. Everyone stared forward in anticipation of hearing the redeeming bang. Seconds passed. But nothing happened.

"What's broken now?", Madog swore loudly. "Is everything going wrong today!?"

"You are so useless!" Frank scolded. "You can't even detonate a normal charge of explosives. Any small child could do that."

"Shut up!" Madog shouted. "No one has ever escaped me alive yet."

Still angry, Madog grabbed one of his men by the collar. "Look what's going on!"

His colleague went pale with shock. "Why me?"

"Because I say so!" Madog yelled at him.

"But what if the dynamite explodes..."

"IMMEDIATELY!"

The mongoose ran quickly, but stopped again after a few meters. But when he turned around, Madog had his revolver pointed at him and motioned for him to move on. The mongoose walked across the construction site with soft knees, always along the fuse.

* * *

The ditch was still waiting anxiously for the dynamite to explode.

Rango had taken Priscilla in his arms again and caressed her soothingly. The other townspeople paced restlessly up and down. Delilah read her Bible nonstop, quietly saying one prayer after another.

Elgin, Spoons, Buford and Sergeant Truley stood against the excavation wall and stared up at it.

"In theory, we could climb up," Sergeant Truley said.

"You can't!" Elgin warned him again and again. "Otherwise everything will explode here."

"It will happen anyway!" Spoons said, whose courage to live had long since been in the cellar. "We will all die here!"

Delilah said her prayer louder and crossed herself several times, obviously to calm her nerves. Miss Daisy did the same. These gestures only scared the other townspeople even more.

Rango, who had been silent up to this point, noticed how Priscilla was getting restless again. The nervousness of the others jumped over her like sparks.

Eventually Rango couldn't take it any longer. "Be quiet!"

The townspeople looked at him in amazement.

"Do you really think it's right to go nuts in our last minutes of our lives? That doesn't get us any further either."

"You said something wiser words in the past," Miss Oats said reproachfully.

Rango lowered his gaze. "I can't think of anything better at the moment."

There was a silence. Finally, the chameleon rose and looked over the townspeople. Everyone seemed to expect a miracle from him. But in this case, he was completely at a loss.

"Five minutes have been up a long time."

Everyone turned to Wounded Bird, who was standing in the farthest corner of the excavation and kept his gaze straight ahead without changing a face.

"How do you know that?" Rango asked. "Have you orientated yourself by the sun?"

The old Indian took a small watch from his coat. "Made in 2000. Waterproof."

Without a word, Rango took the watch from his hand and stared in amazement at the hands. "But if five minutes are up, why isn't anything exploding?"

* * *

With a bad feeling, the mongoose continued walking along the fuse. When he turned the corner around the scaffolding, he stopped dead in place. "What's that?"

He leaned down, frowning, and picked up the cord for the dynamite. Somebody cut the cable. Neatly separated like with a knife. The mongoose scratched his head, perplexed. When they laid out the cord, the cord was still whole. He knew that very well. And the line couldn't possibly have broken on its own. But who had it done?

At that moment, something heavy rushed on his head. The mongoose staggered and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Well done, Jedidiah," the old mole praised his son.

"Thanks, Pappy."

Balthazar had sneaked up with his two sons and dug their way underground to the old construction site. Because after they disappeared with the bats, they quickly dismounted and came up with a new plan.

"Why are you so keen on helping the sheriff?" Ezekiel asked.

Balthazar replied with annoyance. "Otherwise, I won't have an audience to listen to me sing."

"So what do we do now, Pappy?" Jedidiah asked.

"You go to the pit with Ezekiel while I give the signal to the others. These fur bags should already notice that we are not stupid. You don't mess with prairie dogs."

* * *

Madog stepped impatiently from one leg to the other.

"Where does that idiot stay for so long?" He scolded.

Suddenly he stopped. "What's this?"

 _"Listen, fair maiden,"_ a voice sang from the construction site. _"At the gate! There the royal guards are waiting."_

Madog covered his ears while the falsely singing voice continued with its monologue.

"That sounds terrible," Madog moaned angrily. "Somebody has to silent this whining."

_"Hands up!"_

At that moment the earth trembled around them.

* * *

"What is that for an awful chant?" Elgin asked.

"Heaven is getting us now," Miss Daisy cried.

"If they sing the same way up there, I'd rather go somewhere else," Sergent Truly said.

"Sheriff! Sheriff! "A voice called from above.

"Even God wants to take the sheriff first," Miss Daisy said. "Oh Lord, forgive us our sins!"

"Uh ... you have to look up," the voice continued.

All eyes wandered up to where Ezekiel was standing at the edge of the construction pit and was looking down at them.

"Ezekiel," Rango called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we want to get you out. Or did you think we'd just run away like that?"

"Didn't you mean to say "fly"?" Jedidiah asked.

"It doesn't matter," Ezekiel replied and slid a long rope down into the pit.

Immediately Rango grabbed it and climbed up. The other townspeople followed him and together they helped themselves up from the ditch.

* * *

Madog's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw himself and his people surrounded by prairie dogs, more and more of which were coming out of the earth and pointing their guns threateningly at them. Everyone automatically raised their hands.

Meanwhile, Rango had also arrived at the place. A moment later, Balthazar appeared next to him, grinning at him triumphantly.

"Well, sheriff. Not bad for a couple of air roadies like us, right?"

Rango was still a little confused. "Uh ... yes. Not bad."

Balthazar laughed. "We're not just masters in the air. This is called a tactical retreat. We're not as stupid as you think."

"I never said that," Rango said hastily.

It was a big mistake that no one paid any attention to Madog at that moment. He had very slowly let his hand wander into his jacket pocket and pulled a match. At the same time, he got a stick of dynamite which he had kept in his pocket as a precaution. In no time at all, he lit the fuse, as if he had never done anything else in life, and hurled the explosives through the air.

"Cover!" The prairie dogs shouted and scattered.

The dynamite exploded with a loud bang of dust and dirt. The shock wave made everyone startle. Everyone covered their ears.

When the smoke finally cleared, Rango looked around hastily.

Madog was gone.

"He escaped," Jedidiah shouted.

"I know that myself, that he ran away," cried Balthazar and hit him with his cane.

"They want to run away!" Spoons shouted and pointed to the other mongooses. These had also fallen to the ground because of the pressure wave. When they realized that their leader had run away, of course they wanted to leave as well. But the prairie dogs would not allow that. Immediately they threw a huge net over the mongoose. The mongooses fell trapped to the ground.

"I should have stayed a Buddhist," one of them complained.

"The leader won't get far," Rango said with a gloomy look and pulled his hat lower over his eyes. "I think now comes my part. The hero chases after the gangsters and drives him to flight. Get me a roadrunner!"

"Sheriff, you don't really want to take on that gangster, do you?" Ambrose asked.

"Oh yes. I will carry out his just punishment on him. Just like John's brother."

Rango paused. "Where is he anyway?"

"The turtle is gone, too," Jedidiah said.

"Tell me something what we don't know," Balthazar said and hit him again.

"No surprise," Elgin said. "He took advantage of the chaos and just ran away."

"But where did he go?" Ambrose asked.

Meanwhile, a roadrunner had been found for Rango. The chameleon swung up quickly. "I'll catch up with them. I swear to you."

With these words he rode away. The others watched him in silence.

Balthazar turned to Ezekiel. "Keep an eye on him."

"All right, Pappy!" Ezekiel said and ran off.

* * *

Rango rode as fast as he could. Fortunately, the roadrunner tracks from the two crooks were clearly visible in the sand. In addition, shortly after he had set off, Rango had seen a small figure riding towards the Rocky Mountains.

The chameleon gave his roadrunner the reins again. He had to catch up with him and if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Jake hissed menacingly when he saw Frank and shortly afterwards Madog riding through the mountains.

The killer had watched everything from afar after reaching the urban area. Every detail. He didn't have to worry about the townspeople when he saw the prairie dogs running back to town after they had left their bats. They would be fine on their own. The city was none of his business. And even if he did, he wouldn't have cared what happened to the townspeople anyway. He only had his vengeance in his sights.

When he saw Madog ride past, Jake could barely hold back from rushing at him. He couldn't act too hastily. The mongoose was far too cunning for him. The mongoose would not be able to defeat him again. Not this time. He couldn't let this chance pass him. Jake knew that he only had one chance against him if the leader didn't expect an attack.

Grimly, Jake watched after Madog, who was disappearing between the mountains.

"You won't escape me that easily," he growled.

This time he would be very careful. Again he couldn't let himself be caught so carelessly by this mongoose. Not this time. He'll kill him when it's the last thing he'll do.

Jake let his gaze wander. He knew these mountains like his own skin. He knew where to cut them off. So he turned around and no longer he saw how Rango enter the mountains.

* * *

Fortunately, Rango quickly found the traces of those who had fled. Inwardly he triumphed, but felt a little queasy when he passed the first rocks. He stopped. Here he had to be careful. The gangsters could easily hide behind the rocks and ambush him. That would be a deadly trap. For a moment Rango was undecided whether he should continue riding or not. He would have preferred to turn back, but now he had to face the danger. As sheriff, it was his duty to do everything for his city to prevent the bad guys from threatening his city again.

He rode slowly on, always looking around carefully. But nobody was to be seen. Everything was quiet. Rango's gaze wandered back to the floor. The trail was very clear.

Startled, he stopped his roadrunner. Something had moved behind a rock.

He hastily drew his revolver. Then he slowly dismounted. The roadrunner cackled restless.

Reassuringly, the chameleon patted the roadrunner's neck, then he walked slowly towards the rocks, always walking in the shadow of the mountains to seek cover at all times. But since he didn't have as good a sense of vibration as Jake, he didn't notice the figure that lurked behind a stone and arched an arch.

Rango's heart beat faster. Now he was only a few meters away from the rock.

Suddenly something rushed through the air. Rango screamed. A terrible pain ran through his leg, which numbed his senses for a moment. The chameleon sank to the ground in pain and stared at the object which stuck in its leg.

An arrow.


	41. My revenge

Rango felt his leg with trembling hands. The arrow had pierced the fabric of his pants and was stuck in the outside of his hip, the point sticking out a little. He quickly took off his scarf and used it to tie off his leg to reduce the bleeding at the puncture site. He paused when he heard a low, dark giggle. Suddenly Frank appeared from behind a rock. Armed with an arrow and a bow.

"Don't hold it against me, Mister Rango. But you cannot go on living under these circumstances. You are just too annoying for me for my plans."

At that moment Madog appeared next to him and pointed his revolver menacingly at the chameleon.

Turtle Frank grinned. "But now it will be my great pleasure to kill you. With _my_ method."

"Leave him!" Madog interrupted. "He's _mine_."

The turtle snorted. "You're wrong, he's _mine_."

Madog growled angrily. "Oh no, another mistake, he's _mine_. So I have the right to kill him." His gaze wandered back to Rango. "With a narrow shot through the heart. Or no, even better, in the stomach. That usually causes a very tasty, painful death. He becomes whole bleed to death _very_ slowly."

Rango's eyes widened in horror when Madog pointed his revolver at him again.

Suddenly the mongoose was pushed aside.

"No, it's all _my_ revenge!" The turtle shouted at him. "After all, the whole thing here was all _MY_ idea. You were just the minor character."

"Don't get on my nerves now, gaffer! That is entirely _my_ business!"

Frank raised his eyebrows. "You better shut up now before I get carried away!"

"What are you saying? Are you threatening me?" Madog approached him furiously. "Look here. Nobody threatens me! And a lame turtle like you, certainly not."

That was too much for the turtle and wanted to shoot the arrow right away, but Madog was much faster. He snatched a bow and arrow from the turtle's hand and pushed him to the ground. Frank fell back so that he lay on his back and all fours were dangling in the air.

"Stupid armored shell," growled Madog and turned around. "Okay, now to you..."

Madog froze. Rango was gone.

* * *

Rango struggled to crawl on all fours on the floor. He clenched his teeth as the arrow in his leg gave him severe pain with every movement.

Suddenly something rushed through the air and hit the chameleon on the leg. Rango screamed and collapsed.

"If I were you, I'd better stop," Madog said in a nasty voice.

When Rango tried to stand up again, the mongoose swung the whip again and hit Rango on the injured leg. Rango screamed in pain.

"Well, you don't feel so strong now, do you, Sheriff?" Madog laughed angrily.

Groaning, Rango turned on his side and managed to get his revolver out.

But Madog was faster and knocked the revolver out of his hand with the whip. Rango's revolver flew through the air and landed yards farther on the ground.

Madog waved the whip again, without mercy. Rango gasped as the whip wrapped around his neck. Madog tugged hard and pulled the chameleon towards him. Rango had no choice but to crawl over to him to avoid suffocating.

Finally, Madog loosened his grip and marched with brisk steps towards Rango, who was lying completely exhausted on the ground. With a firm grip, the mongoose grabbed the chameleon by the neck and forced him to look into his eyes. Rango shivered with fear when he felt the hard metal of the revolver on his stomach.

Madog grinned broadly. "Enjoy your last painless seconds before I tear up your abdominal cavity."

He pressed his revolver harder on Rango's stomach.

"No, please don't ..." Rango convulsed as Madog moved the arrow in his leg.

"Yes, just whine," the mongoose sneered happily. "I like that. Unfortunately, it won't save you from the afterlife. Nothing at all."

He increased the pressure with his revolver. Rango narrowed his eyes and waited anxiously for the shot.

Suddenly Madog was blown into the air. Terrified, the mongoose let go of Rango. The chameleon, also startled, screamed, although Madog's scream drowned his own.

Rango was pushed aside, and the mongoose's scream never stopped.

Rango opened his eyes fearfully. He froze when he saw Jake, who had grabbed the mongoose in his mouth and tossed him wildly back and forth.

Rango didn't know how long he did this. Then the rattlesnake tossed the mongoose and Madog landed roughly on the ground.

Groaning, the mongoose straightened up again.

"You damn reptile!" Madog swore, furiously pulling his whip from his belt. "You think you won? I'm slowly fed up with your children's games. No reptile has ever defeated me until now. And you won't be the first one who..."

He stopped. Only now did he notice how dizzy he was. With every step he began to sway. Madog stopped in surprise.

Rango, still scared, didn't know what was wrong with the mongoose at first.

Rango's eyes wandered to Jake, who looked grimly at the mongoose leader.

Slowly, something dawned on the mongoose. He looked down at himself and saw the two visible punctures with some oozing blood that stained his dirty clothes.

Madog looked at Jake.

The Grim Reaper smiled coldly. "Die!"

At first Madog stood speechless. Then he began to laugh softly, maliciously and convulsively.

"That wasn't enough," he said, walking slowly on. With every step he began to sway. "Absolutely not enough. A snake has never defeated me. That is not possible. I am the greatest snake-killer in the world."

Rango caught his breath as the mongoose fell to one side and clasped up on his arms. Rango looked back at Jake. But Jake didn't change his face. She showed neither pity nor regret. Rango's blood froze in his veins. He had never seen Jake so cold-blooded before. The Grim Reaper was waiting until his victim died.

Madog was able to lie half upright for a while, but then he slumped with a groan. His breathing grew slower and slower. Finally, his body had no more strength to defend itself against the venom and breathed out his last breath.

For a moment there was complete silence. Rango's gaze wandered back to Jake. He hadn't let the dead mongoose out of sight for a moment.

Finally, the killer broke away from the sight and looked at the trembling chameleon.

The chameleon moved its lips hesitantly. "Is he dead?"

Jake sighed. "Yes. He didn't deserve more."

Again he looked over at the dead mongoose.

"A traditional vengeance. He had killed many cobras. My revenge for my fellow species... with my venom."

"I thought mongooses were immune to snake venom," Rango said in a shaky voice.

Jake smiled. "Depends on the amount. I also have longer teeth than the cobras. And I don't think they're immune to rattlesnake venom. They're just immune to the cobra's venom."

Rango frowned. If Jake said that, it must be true.

"Well, you have to know. I don't know that much."

His gaze wandered back to Madog's body.

"That life can be over so quickly," he muttered softly.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "It was self-defense."

Rango looked up. "Yes, that was it."

Rango wanted to get up, but immediately he sank back to the floor. Carefully, Jake looked at Rango's leg. Some of the blood was already encrusted and it was no longer bleeding profusely.

"But it got you well. It hurts right?"

"Too much," Rango hissed through clenched teeth, reaching for the arrow.

"Don't pull it out!" Jake hissed. "Not until the doc arrives, otherwise you could bleed to death."

Immediately Rango let go of the arrow. "Oh, of course."

There was a pause. "If this continues, we will still be long-term patients."

Jake smiled slightly. "I think he was busy. Come on, I'll take you away."

With that, Jake bent down to Rango and offered to climb onto his neck.

No sooner had Rango reached out his arms than the chameleon paused.

"Jake?"

The rattlesnake looked at him.

"Thank you."

Jake smiled slightly.

Suddenly there were several shots. Jake screamed and backed away several times. Rango fell to the ground, but immediately he stood up again. He stared ahead in shock. Jake lay cramped on the floor.

"JAKE!"

Without hesitation, Rango ran to Jake. The rattlesnake writhed in pain when Rango touched it. "No, no. Jake, are you all right?"

But Jake was completely unable to speak. Instead, the snake kept gasping for air.

Rango heard footsteps. Immediately the chameleon turned around. His breath caught. Frank was standing a few yards away. With a revolver in hand.

"At some point my patience will run out!" the turtle said threateningly. "Then even I prefer the fast method."

The turtle had picked up Madog's revolver from the ground and was now pointing it at Rango, who was standing in front of Jake in shock. Rango turned to Jake, who was breathing hard. The chameleon didn't know how many bullets the turtle had fired at Jake, but that drove an unspeakable rage in Rango.

"You sick idiot!"

"You will keep him company soon enough!" Frank cut him off. "And the time is now!"

Frank pulled the trigger, but the revolver only made a click. The turtle had fired all the bullets at Jake and was now standing with the empty magazine.

Rango, still outraged by the act, ignored the pain in his leg and hobbled toward the turtle. He lunged at Frank and repeatedly hit him in the face with his fists. But Frank reached out with his hand and hit Rango on the injured leg, where the arrow was still in it. Rango screamed in pain. Frank took advantage of Rango's defenselessness and pushed the chameleon away with all his might. Rango fell to the floor and held his leg with wailing.

Frank looked down at the chameleon without pity. "You lying creature," he scoffed. "You're just a reptile in an old western costume. But nothing more. You are a nobody. Absolutely nothing. But don't worry. I'll free you from your senseless existence immediately."

With these words, Frank turned and searched the ground for Rango's revolver, which the chameleon had previously lost in the fight with Madog. And the turtle didn't have to look far. No sooner had he spotted the revolver, then Frank walked up to it purposefully and picked it up. But no sooner had he turned around than he noticed that Rango had disappeared.

Frank looked around in surprise. But Rango was nowhere to be seen.

Frank grinned maliciously. "Tz, that's pointless. You can't hide forever."

Frank marched across the area with slow steps and searched the ground for traces. As a skilled hunter, he knew exactly what to look for. He had often followed his hunting victims to the end and until now nothing had escaped him. Frank stopped. A cold smile played around his mouth when he saw a faint trail of blood that led between the rocks.

* * *

Rango crawled forward between the rocks, his face contorted with pain. The arrow shot wound on his leg had started bleeding again after the turtle hit him so brutally. Rango felt completely cowardly. But there was no way he could fight the turtle with his injured leg.

"You cannot escape!", Rango heard Frank's voice echo in the mountains. "There is no escape for you!"

Rango crawled on quickly. The turtle was very slow without a walking stick, but in his condition, he could not run away from him forever. Exhausted, Rango sat down next to a rock to take a short breath.

"One, two, three. I'll have you in one minute!" Frank's voice came in the distance.

Rango was breathing hard and clutching his leg. Tears welled up in his eyes.

At that moment he heard a familiar voice.

"Sheriff! Get on! "

In surprise, Rango looked up.

Not far away was Ezekiel on his bat, who hastily waved Rango over to him.

"Come on!"

"But then he will escape," Rango said.

"Didn't you notice?" Ezekiel said. "The guy is totally insane. He's going to shoot us both if we don't get out of here right away."

Rango hesitated. "But then he'll come back and threaten us again. Somehow this guy has to be stopped. Didn't the others come with you?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "It's just my job to take care of you. Come on now. We have to get out of here!"

"Wait!" Interrupted Rango. "He won't get away that easily."

Several seconds passed before Rango finally spoke again.

"Ezekiel! Come here. You have to do me a big favor."

Curiously, Ezekiel got off his bat and ran to Rango. The latter leaned over and whispered something to him.

Ezekiel backed away in shock. "I should do what?! You are not serious, are you?"

"Just do it!" Rango yelled at him. "You said yourself that you had done this before."

"Yes, but that was an accident..."

"Now do it!"

Immediately Ezekiel jumped back on his bat and flew away.

At that moment a shot rang out. Rango winced. The shot was fired from close range.

"You can't escape me!" He heard Frank call out. "Once I've got rid of you, I'll get new people and destroy the city and all of their brood!"

Rango crawled on with difficulty. The pain in his leg, where the arrow was still in, tortured him. He would have preferred to stand still, but then Frank would have had an easy time shooting him. And he wouldn't hesitate for a second.

* * *

Frank grinned happily when he saw Rango disappear behind another rock.

"Just run, just run. I'll have you soon!"

Confident of victory, Frank climbed after the chameleon.

* * *

If Rango hadn't had a plan, the chameleon would certainly have collapsed long before exhaustion. But Rango bravely fought on. Fortunately, he knew the mountains and knew exactly where he had to go to get out of here into the free desert.

At last, he had reached the open field. Searchingly he looked around and searched the sky. For a while he stayed under cover behind a rock. Suddenly another shot rang out and narrowly missed Rango. The chameleon hastily left the mountains and hobbled across the open desert plain. Then he stopped.

"Yes, just go on."

Reluctantly, Rango turned around. Frank had also appeared on the open area and stared triumphantly at the chameleon. "I really would have thought you wiser, but trying to get back into town was the biggest mistake you could have made."

"And what if neighboring cities get wind of the fact that you have exterminated a city?" Rango asked.

Frank snorted. "I'll be over the mountains by then. I'm not interested in founding a new city. No. When I've done all of this, I'll retire to the lonely forests of California."

"You obviously forget that criminals like you will never win," Rango said.

"It's only like that in films," Frank said. "But this is reality. And you will obey this, too."

Rango backed away.

Frank grinned. "Just try to escape. It won't do you any good. Farewell, _Sheriff_!"

At that moment a large shadow passed over them. Shortly afterwards, something fell out of the air. Frank was so surprised that he only saw impassively how Ezekiel grabbed the chameleon with his bat in no time and flew away with him. Frank wanted to shoot immediately. But suddenly there was a harsh cry of a bird.

Frank looked up. But too late. The hawk had long since spotted the turtle and grabbed it with its long claws. Frank cried out angrily. Too late he now realized that the chameleon had deliberately lured him into the open field.

"You shall be cursed, you filthy creature..."

Rango couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. The hawk carried the turtle away with it. To a place where there was no turning back.

Relieved and exhausted, Rango hung down on the bat that held him with her foot-claws.

At that moment Ezekiel leaned down to him. "Where now, Sheriff?"


	42. Brother! My brother!

It took them a while to find the place in the mountains where Jake was lying. When the bat tried to lower Rango to the ground, the animal lost its balance and crash-landed on the earth. Rango whined when he fell on his injured leg.

"Sorry, Sheriff," Ezekiel hurried to say.

But Rango paid no attention to him. Without hesitation, he limped over to Jake.

Rango stopped shortly before him. The rattlesnake lay on the ground with closed eyes, breathing heavily. Hesitantly, he went closer.

"Jake?"

The snake's breathing accelerated.

"Jake? I... I defeated him. He can't harm anyone of us now. Neither of us."

Jake opened his eyes slightly. "How did I know you could do it?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Didn't I promise you?"

Jake smiled slightly. "Yes, you did ... AH!"

The rattlesnake gritted its teeth, his face contorted with pain. The bullets which stuck in his injured skin caused him several waves of pain. Rango clenched his fists. Fear rose inside him. He didn't like the condition of the rattlesnake at all. Jake turned a few times until the pain finally subsided.

"Jake," the chameleon began quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Is that how I look so?" Jake hissed, muttering several curses that Rango luckily couldn't understand. "I've felt better like never before."

"But you... you will not now .."

Rango broke off when Jake gasped sharply. But the killer controlled himself again immediately and managed to breathe more calmly several times.

Rango didn't dare to say anything. Finally, it was Jake who broke the silence.

"And he's really dead?" the rattlesnake asked in a controlled voice.

Rango nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

Jake seemed to be relieved and lay a little more relaxed on the floor now. "Then hopefully he'll never come back."

Rango smiled slyly. "Uh ... yes. He definitely won't."

"Then you can live in peace again at least."

Rango winced. "Uh ... yes. But you, too."

Jake sighed. Rango was about to say something, but Jake got ahead of him.

"Did you mean that seriously earlier?"

Rango looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"What did you say? _"Hands off from my brother?"_ "

"Oh." With embarrassment, Rango looked at the floor. "Oh that. It just slipped out of my mind."

Jake raised his eyebrows, the muscles of his face trembling slightly. "Really?"

"Uh... yes. I mean... Are we not brothers then?"

Rango looked uncertainly at the rattlesnake. But Jake didn't look at him, just looked straight ahead. Then he closed his eyes a little.

Rango sighed softly. "I mean... figuratively, aren't we?"

A few seconds passed. Finally, Jake turned his head in Rango's direction and looked at him meaningfully.

"You are really strange. Don't you think that's a bit silly? A sheriff and a gunslinger? It's as different as fire and ice."

Rango swallowed. "But we're legends. We both of us. Do you remember? Back when we defeated the mayor?"

Jake's mind wandered back again.

_"I tip my hat to you. One legend to another."_

That was his own words. The only thing he'd said when he saw Rango's bullet on the ground. That was the moment, that he noticed that the chameleon was something unique. The little, insignificant chameleon had done what he could never have done himself. And that had impressed him very much. And he didn't say that to anyone else. And today the chameleon had shown again that he was more than just a pet, even more than a sheriff.

Rango walked silently closer to the rattlesnake. The fiery eyes were slightly clouded, as if they were about to lose their fire. The fear in them had disappeared, but at the same time their fire of life, too. Slowly the chameleon reached out and touched the snake's skin, warmed by the sun.

"Honestly," he began softly. "I would have loved to have you as my brother."

"Tz, no one has ever said that to me before," Jake breathed.

He blinked heavily. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"AH…"

Rango winced when Jake convulsed again. But again, the snake did not manage to lose control and suppressed the pain. "Now at least we don't owe each other anything."

"What do you mean?", Rango asked anxiously.

"You saved me. Today I saved you. That means we're even. At least one thing I could do before I passed away."

Rango swallowed hard. "Don't say something like that. You will be fine again. We can do that again. Just like you did a few days ago... "

Rango broke off as he suppressed the tears. Jake had calmed down a bit and lay down again. "I'm getting a little tired."

"Jake, you mustn't lie down! You have to stay awake! Come on, I'll bring you back... "

"Leave it. You can't get me out of here on your own."

"Oh yes. If it worked the first time, you will do it this time, too. "

The chameleon struggled to slide his hands under Jake's neck and tried to lift him up. But of course, the snake was too heavy for him. And Jake just didn't have the strength to get up. Exhausted, the chameleon gave up. He stared in despair at the rattlesnake, which seemed to grow weaker with every passing second.

At that moment Rango felt completely lost. He feverishly searched for a solution, but couldn't think of anything to help Jake with. After a while, he looked down. His shoulders trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you when you said you saw the mayor," Rango said in a shaky voice. He felt so guilty about Jake's condition. "If I had done something sooner..."

Another smile slipped over the snake's mouth. "Maybe. Or maybe not. Sooner or later someone would have killed me anyway."

Rango's eyes grew wet. "But not today."

"Why so sad, little man?" Jake asked. "Why do you wonder? There's never a happy ending for a gunslinger."

Rango clenched his fists. Jake might be right, but he just didn't think it was fair. Not with Jake.

Jake sensed Rango's suspicion and disappointment. "You asked me why I fled to the town," Jake whispered softly. "The reason I fled to town was... because..."

"You knew that I would help you, didn't you?" Rango quickly finished Jake's sentence, as if he feared that speaking would only make the snake lose its strength.

"Kind of," Jake whispered. "You're not like everyone else."

Rango forced a smile. "We are legends. We both."

Jake coughed. "You will... now have to take my place... as a legend."

Rango's eyes widened in horror. "No! You don't mean that."

"Why not?" Jake whispered. His voice was hoarse. "You finished the fight and that's the most important thing ... t-thank you!"

Jake's breathing continued to flatten. He struggled to breathe. With the last of his strength he managed to push his cannon forward and stroked Rango's back with it. The chameleon trembled. "No! Please do not!"

Jake coughed and lowered his cannon. "Take care of the town."

Rango swallowed. "It's your town, too."

Jake smiled. "It's your town now."

"Our town," corrected Rango. His neck felt thick.

Jake took another deep breath. "Farewell ... brother."

With these words the snake went limp and closed its eyes.

"Jake?" Rango jumped forward.

"Jake!"

The chameleon shook the snake's head in panic. But Jake didn't wake up.

Rango shook his head in disbelief. Jake didn't respond at all.

Rango had tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a cry of rage, he threw himself over the rattlesnake's head and began to cry violently.

"No! No no no no!"

He clenched his fists and pressed his forehead against Jake's face. He felt his soul was going to be torn apart.

Ezekiel, who had observed everything, sadly took off his pilot glasses. His bat felt the sadness of his master and let its wings hang and bowed its head.

Rango had dropped to his knees and was crying like never before in his life. Every breath ached and filled his body with a terrible feeling. He had won a fight and lost at the same time.

Ezekiel dared not say a word. Only when he heard a faint beating of his wings next to him, he looked up. Another bat landed next to him with Maybelle and Beans on it.

Maybelle let Beans persuade her to fly back into town. When they saw the shape of Jake and Rango from the air, Maybelle had immediately directed the bat to descend. Beans jumped down hastily and realized what had happened immediately.

Rango had sunk next to the motionless snake and she knew it was too late.

She walked slowly towards Rango. She put her hand gently on his shoulder. Rango winced briefly and turned to her. His eyes had filled with tears. He quickly averted his gaze from her again and lowered his gaze, still crying. Beans sighed sadly and didn't let her hand off his shoulder.

Ezekiel sniffed. Maybelle took him comfortably in her arms.

Nobody knew how much time had passed before steps came closer that had become aware of the wailing. Ezekiel, Maybelle, and Beans looked up to see all the townspeople and prairie dogs approaching. As soon as they realized what had happened, each one took off his hat one by one. Even Balthazar automatically took off his hat. Also Priscilla, who remembered Jake's words again.

" _I don't know what's to come. But if then it will only be an end for_ me _._ "

She closed her eyes and looked down.

An oppressive silence spread. Only Rango's soft weeping could be heard. Unlike Rango, nobody cried, only Priscilla pressed a few tears.

Beans patted Rango reassuringly on the back. But even that couldn't comfort him.

At that moment, Doc stepped forward and put his hand on the snake's carotid artery.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Buford asked Buford.

Doc shook his head. "This snake is ... unfortunately _not_ dead yet."

Disappointed, everyone put their hats back on.


	43. New ways

It was almost midnight when Beans arrived in the area. A campfire was burning not far away. Doc, who was sitting next to it, raised his head when he saw her approach. Beans came softly closer; always careful to avoid any noise. Behind the campfire lay the tall, curled up figure of Jake. She heard him breathing softly. Rango was crouched on the floor next to the snake.

A slight smile played around her mouth. The whole time he hadn't left Jake's side. Not even when Doc had removed the bullets that narrowly missed the rattlesnake's heart and damaged a part of the lungs.

She nodded gently to Doc and went over to Rango. She stopped right next to him and looked down at him with a warm look. He had closed his eyes and was sleeping. The doctor had put a thick bandage around his leg where the arrow had previously been. Silently she took the blanket which she had brought for him from her shoulders and placed it over Rango. Rango mumbled something in his sleep. She kneeled quietly next to him and caressed his shoulder gently. Then she stood up and was about to leave when she heard Rango mumble softly. She turned around. Rango had opened his eyes slightly.

"Beans."

He lifted quickly and hugged her. She smiled slightly when she felt how much he hugged her. As if he was looking for something that could give him inner support. She stroked his back comfortingly. The chameleon found it difficult to stand on his feet, as his leg was now free of the arrow, but it was still very painful. Slowly he calmed down again. Then he broke the hug and looked at her sadly.

"Has he still not woken up?" Beans asked softly.

Rango shook his head and looked at Jake. "No. Doc told me that he doesn't even know whether he'll make it."

Beans gently cupped his face. "Don't worry. Rattlesnakes are tough. That will not kill him so easily."

Despite her words, Rango had doubts. "Maybe," he mumbled quietly. "Still ... I don't want to leave him alone."

Beans nodded understandingly. "Okay. You can stay here. I'm waiting for you."

With these words she kissed him on the mouth. For a moment, Rango forgot his worries. As if she was giving him new courage to face life with her kiss.

Then she broke away from him and went away again.

Doc looked after her questioningly. Then he took a long swig from his cactus juice bottle and fell back into a dozy sleep.

As soon as Beans was gone, Rango turned back to Jake. The sight made him feel a wave of doubt again. Jake's chest rose and fell regularly. Even so, the chameleon feared that the heart might stop at any moment.

After looking at Jake like this for a while, he went back to him, leaned against him and listened to his steady breathing. Finally, he lay down. Carefully, he ran his hand over the rough, flaky skin.

"Please, you mustn't give up now, brother," he whispered. "You did it once before ... Please don't go."

Hot tears ran down his cheeks. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

It was still in the night. Jake opened his eyes. His head pounded. He took a deep breath. He realized that he had slept a long time. His upper body hurt. And the breathing was difficult for him. He tried to straighten up, but immediately he collapsed again. After breathing in and out calmly a few times, he immediately felt much better. Slowly his mind became clearer again. Still, he didn't know what had happened at first. Then he slowly remembered.

He was shot. Then he was ... Everything suddenly went black. Was he dead? He blinked. The surroundings were familiar to him. He was still in the Rocky Mountains. But why was he still here? Shouldn't he be somewhere else? Or was his spirit still in the desert? Was that how death really felt? Everything seemed so real to him, as if he had never been away. He raised his head again, clenching his teeth at the same time as he moved the fresh wounds. If he was dead, why did he still feel pain?

He paused when he heard a low murmur next to him. He tilted his head carefully to the side. This movement cost him a lot of effort. He was amazed when he saw the chameleon lying very close to him.

For a moment, Jake stared at the chameleon in disbelief. Only now, the Grim Reaper realized he wasn't dead. But if he wasn't dead then... Jake bit his lip. Had he known he would just faint, he would certainly not have uttered any last words. What should the chameleon expect from him now? Friendship?

Jake hissed in disgust. Never in his life would he get involved with a sheriff.

At that moment, Jake regretted saying goodbye to Rango like a friend. How could he now make it clear to the chameleon that they had nothing in common. But that was exactly what the chameleon seemed to think, otherwise he would not have dared to come as close as it he was doing now.

Jake growled. Up until now he had never let anyone get so close and this sheriff of all people ventured into the vicinity of the outlaw without caution.

Regaining control of his body, he raised his cannon and pointed it at Rango. Where was his dignity? In the past, he would have shot anyone instantly.

Suddenly Rango mumbled something in his sleep. "Jake," he whispered softly.

Jake paused. With a grim look, he lowered his weapon again.

For years he had been the Grim Reaper of the west. And now he spared a sheriff of all people. The greatest opponent of a gunslinger.

With great effort the rattlesnake rose and crawled a few yards away. He wanted to think. There was no way he wanted to make a decision that could change his whole criminal life. Maybe even for something better...

* * *

Rango shivered. It was cold that morning. He stretched once. His hand felt next to him. He winced when he realized that the place next to him was empty. Before he was really awake, he jumped up and fell back in a daze. He looked around searchingly. His heart jumped when he saw Jake standing some distance away. The rattlesnake had turned his back to him and his thoughts seemed to be far away. So far away, in fact, that he hadn't even noticed the waking chameleon.

"Jake!"

Jake turned around.

"Jake, you shouldn't move yet. You have to lie down again," Rango said, visibly relieved that the rattlesnake had finally woken up. He got up and ran over to Jake.

"STOP!" Jake yelled.

Rango stopped immediately.

"What do you want, _Sheriff_?" Jake asked in a dark tone.

Rango didn't know what to say and stared at Jake in surprise. Did he say something wrong?

"Uh ... sorry. I'm just glad you're awake again. I was afraid you were... "

"What do you care how I am?!" Jake hissed.

Rango was totally confused. "But Jake, I thought..."

"What did you think again?" Jake growled loudly. "Do I look like I would say hello to you? Hell, in what world do you live in?"

Rango was stunned and looked at Jake speechlessly.

Jake snorted and turned away. "We have nothing more to say to each other!"

"But Jake, I thought before that day..."

Jake bit his lip. That was exactly what he had feared. Jake looked like he was about to scream in anger. With his last words he had steered the chameleon into a totally different line of thought, which is why he tried to make his point of view clear again.

"Damn it!" Jake hissed. "Don't you get it?! That doesn't change the whole thing. We're done here! There's no reason why we should be friendly anymore. The truce is over. You'd better go now and leave me alone! I don't need anyone to take care of me anymore. I can handle myself again without you. So, go back into your life while I again... You better take care before I'm forced you kill."

Rango was frozen. "Why?"

"Why?" Jake repeated scornfully. "Because it's my duty to take care of someone like you! That's the law of nature. We only made an exception, but that's no longer necessary."

Rango stood frozen in front of him. He just couldn't believe what Jake was saying.

"But…"

"Get lost! Get out of here!"

For a moment it looked like Rango was really going to run away. But then he screwed up his eyes. "No! I don't go!"

Jake gasped.

"You're leaving immediately!" He shouted.

"No!", Rango replied and crossed his arms. "Jake, do you really think I want everything like before. That's nonsense. We're legends..."

"Don't come with that again!"

Jake turned away. Why did the chameleon have to keep reminding him?

"We can't be friends! Don't you understand that?! "

"No! I don't wanna understand. You just don't want to lose your reputation! Admit it. You know, you don't want that."

Jake growled menacingly. "If I don't want that; then why do I have the urge to kill you?"

"You would never dare!"

"I would not? I could. Even anytime."

"Would you really kill me? Like you did to Amos?"

"I would have no inhibitions about it!"

"If you don't have any problems, do it now. Get it over with!"

Rango screamed as Jake threw himself over him with a scream of rage. Rango fell to the floor and his legs were trapped under Jake's body. In vain, Rango tried to free himself. But Jake didn't give him a chance to escape. Despite the pain Jake made with his movements, which clogged his fresh wounds, he didn't stop pressing Rango to the floor. Now only Rango's upper body peeked out from under his body loops. With wide eyes, the chameleon saw how Jake bent down to him and presented his long fangs. Only a few millimeters separated him from the deadly venom. At that moment Jake pulled his head back a little and closed his mouth. He looked determinedly at Rango.

Rango held the gaze, even if a little shakily.

"Then do it," he said in a firm voice.

Jake didn't think about it for long, and pushed forward. But his teeth angrily bored into the dusty ground. His mouth was over Rango, wide open. Jake just had to close his mouth and his teeth would stab the chameleon.

Rango's hands clenched into fists. Above his upper body the wide, open jaws of the snake and to the right of him the greedy, deadly teeth.

Rango looked up where he could see Jake's right side of his face. The Grim Reaper had tightly closed his eyes. Couldn't he look his victim in the face? Or didn't he want to see it?

Seconds passed without the rattlesnake closing its mouth. The chameleon remained cramped on the ground and just waited for the redeeming blow. He closed his eyes.

Almost a minute passed. Everyone heard the breathing of the other one.

"Why don't you?" Rango asked softly.

He opened one eye. Jake still had his eyes closed and his mouth open.

"Why not?" Rango asked in a hoarse voice.

At that moment Jake shivered. He gasped once through his mouth. Rango began to tremble, too. Finally, the chameleon could not anymore and breathed heavily before slowly starting to cry, repeating the one question over and over. "Why not? Why not?"

Jake gasped for air. With a jerk he pulled his mouth back from the floor and spat out the dirt in disgust. With the last of his strength he was able to suppress a cry and pulled back a few meters. When Rango felt that he was free again, he quickly sat up and watched Jake go. He was breathing hard. He had never been so close to death like now.

He propped himself on the floor with trembling hands and let his tears flow. In contrast to Jake, who had quickly recovered and just stared into the distance, where the sun sent its first rays of morning into the sky.

Jake's mind was in chaos. As hard as it was for him, he couldn't do anything to this sheriff. His instincts warned him against it. It was just wrong. In spite of every gunslinger law. But here he had no chance.

Rango had stood up, albeit with trembling knees, and looked at Jake with a lost look. As much as they were rivals, it could never be the same again. Basically, they really had nothing more to say to each other. Their task was done. Their enemies were defeated. Without any problems, they could go their separate ways and live as they did before. But was that really the right way to go?

Quickly Rango wiped the tears from his face and approached Jake. He stopped right next to him and looked up at him.

"Jake?"

Jake didn't look at him, he just stared into nothing.

"Jake. I don't wanna fight against you. No more. I cannot."

Jake was silent while Rango continued: "I know we are both rivals by nature, but..."

With that, Rango took his revolver out of his holster and held it out to Jake. Then he slowly laid it on the floor. Jake only glanced sideways at it, then he looked back up into the distance.

"Please, Jake," Rango pleaded.

Jake lowered his gaze and his eyes wandered to Rango's revolver, which was lying next to him in the sand. Rango had dropped to his knees and looked up at him pleadingly. How much he implored his entreaty. But not an entreaty for grace, but for friendship.

For a moment it looked as if the rattlesnake would consent, but then at the last moment he turned away again. "I have to think about it."

Rango picked up his revolver in disappointment. Both kept silent for a while, until Jake broke the silence. "What happened to the city?"

"The city?" Rango's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! I forgot about that!"


	44. The town

With limping steps, Rango ran towards the city, closely followed by Jake, who did not want to lag behind. He also wanted to know what had become of the town. After all, it was his town, too. Even the wounds couldn't stop him from walking a long way. Doc, who had slept nearby, looked after them in amazement when he saw them walking towards town at dawn.

It was not easy for Rango to move forward with his injured leg, but he was doing Jake a favor, as Jake was also not able to keep up that fast.

Exhausted and tired, they reached the city. Both of them could see the extent of the town fire from afar.

A few meters from the entrance to the town, Rango stopped and shook his head in disbelief.

Only a few debris and a few charred scaffoldings remained of the wooden houses. Only the tower clock survived the fire in the best way. Even so, its damage was not small.

Even Jake, who was standing next to him, had to admit that the damage was more than devastating.

After this initial shock, Rango hesitantly walked down the street. Jake looked after him questioningly. Rango walked slowly past the burned houses. Alternately, his gaze changed from right to left. Occasionally the citizens stood in the burned houses, looking in the rubble for what to do with their belongings. But of course, everything had fallen victim to the flames.

When Rango passed the bank, a smashed box with a small hole in the floor was waiting for him. The dynamite hadn't failed the work. Rango's gaze wandered to the town hall, which also looked like a burned-down ruin. Everything in it was gone. City documents, papers, records, just everything that was important for a city, gone forever.

Rango turned around when he heard a low sigh. Buford was still standing in front of his former saloon and stared sadly at that what was left of it. Half of the old tin container was still there, but the hotel next to it had burned down almost to the ground.

Rango lowered his gaze. Completely withdrawn, he continued to walk down the street. Shortly before the tower he stopped and looked up at the tall building that towered sadly over the city.

Through a side street, he recognized the cemetery, which had been spared the fire.

The sight of the tombs made Rango feel cold. With heavy steps he went to the cemetery. He stood there for a moment, then dropped to his knees. A terrible feeling spread in his chest. A feeling that made his heart heavy and that made him want to lie down next to the graves and never to wake up again.

Rango didn't dare to speak it out loudly, but he knew his city was destroyed. And this fact left him sinking in endless sadness and guilt.

He stared blankly at the floor.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt a shadow.

Slowly he turned around and looked into Jake's face.

Jake smiled slightly. Even if with a forced smile. But his mind also had a sad expression. The city had meant more than something to him, too. Still, he found no words for this situation.

Rango sadly averted his gaze again and stared lost at the ground.

Jake curled up in silence and let his gaze wander over the morning sunrise, which bathed the graves in a reddish dawn.

He was startled when he discovered the tomb of Amos not far away.

Without paying attention to Rango, Jake crawled slowly towards it and let his gaze rest on the tombstone, where it was written in spooky letters:

_Sheriff Amos, Thurs - Sat, R.I.P_

Jake chuckled softly. Then his gaze wandered back to the sad, slumped chameleon, who was still kneeling on the floor with sagging shoulders like someone sentenced to death.

Jake sighed. "Hm, sometimes I really wonder how you managed to survive. Your predecessor hadn't that lucky."

Rango slowly raised his head and stared at Jake in silence. Then he raised and stood next to him in front of Amos's grave.

"Was he exactly like me?" He asked softly.

Jake twisted his mouth mockingly. "Well. He had the same daring courage as you, but he was nowhere near as clever and above all not as ... magnanimous."

Jake bit his lip briefly. He didn't like to use words like that in his mouth, but he couldn't suppress it with Rango.

Rango looked at him questioningly, like a little child who had just heard a big secret.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jake cleared his throat. "If Amos had been in your place today, he would have shot me long ago. And the town would certainly have been doomed if you hadn't spared me. I'm a killer, but I appreciate generosity. Nobody would have been so insane and let me live."

"Nobody?" Rango asked quietly.

Jake shook his head. "Definitely not. And much less a sheriff. You know, I always thought sheriffs were just agents of the law and nothing more. People who can't do anything and only want to show off their position and give a damn about the lives of others and just to pose as great heroes. But you really did manage to save these citizens and would have been willing to sacrifice your life for it. It's more than just daring courage."

Rango wondered a little about the way the snake changed. In contrast to this morning, when he was on the verge of killing him again.

But despite these words, Rango did not regain his courage. Sadly, he looked down at the floor and hugged himself.

"But the town is in ruins. And all because of me."

"Who said that?" Jake asked sharply. "The mayor, or his brother? What do they know? They only used us for their lies. In truth, they are the only culprits."

"Yes," Rango said. "But it would never have come to that if I had listened to you immediately and investigated the matter. If I had believed you earlier that you would have seen the mayor, who was actually his brother, it would be like that things would certainly turn out differently and the town would not have been destroyed now."

Jake said nothing. Rango might be right, and Jake even felt a trace of satisfaction, but now it was pointless to think about "what if". It had happened what had happened now. Nothing could be done about it now.

Disappointed that he couldn't cheer Rango up, the snake turned away. He hissed briefly as he felt his wounds again. Silently, he let his gaze wander over the broken town.

"Have you ever seen a ghost town?" Jake asked more to himself.

"No," Rango answered. "I always avoid ghosts. At least normally."

"That's not what I mean," Jake said, shaking his head. "I meant ghost cities. I've seen many cities that were once in bloom, but then they were abandoned. Forgotten and abandoned. And do you know why? Because their residents have moved away. Although the houses are still standing, they are still dead. Do you understand?"

He turned to Rango. He looked up at him and gave Jake a thoughtful look.

With a slight wave, Jake turned his body and met Rango's eyes.

"I tell you, a city is not dead as long as the citizens are still in there. A city is based on inhabitants, not on houses."

Rango's gaze wandered to the town, which lay there sadly. What Jake said made sense to him.

Jake had twisted his long body into a wave again and sat down behind Rango. Then he bent his head down to the chameleon.

"Take a closer look," he whispered in Rango's ear. Rango felt Jake pressing his body against his back and pushing him towards the city.

"Just look closer carefully," Jake repeated.

Rango gave him another quick look, then went back into the town.

As soon as he was back on the street and past the big clock tower, he realized what Jake had meant. In silence, he watched as some of the townspeople moved some charred furniture out of the houses and onto the sidewalk. Miss Daisy had got herself a broken broom and was sweeping the sooty floor while Elgin drank listlessly from his water bottle. Only Buford was still standing in front of his saloon and gave the impression to be in a trance. They all looked affected and perplexed. Everything they had built, everything they had... none of that existed anymore. Now Rango realized that life in this city was far from extinct.

All the residents who were still there... these were the city, not the houses.

His gaze wandered up to the tower clock. The clockwork, which always decided the time periods in the city, gave the impression that it wanted to tell him: _the time has not run out yet. I'm still here._

Rango sighed sadly. The hands on the clock plate were difficult to see because of all the soot. What time was it?

His gaze wandered forward to the entrance of the bell tower, the door of which hung charred on its hinges. With a jerk he went up to it and touched the door, which gave way immediately. Startled he backed away. In front of him was a room in the middle of which a long rope hung down. Probably for the bell.

Hesitantly, he entered the room and looked up at the rope that reached to the top of the tower.

Carefully, he touched the cord. Soot stuck on it. Thoughtfully he rubbed the soot between his fingers.

He turned when he heard Jake, who had also crawled to the tower. He looked at Rango meaningfully. But with a look which he couldn't define. It seemed to him that he could still read Jake's mind directly.

_A town is only dead without its inhabitants._

And without a bell, Rango thought. The "heart" of the town had to beat again. Carefully, he pulled on the rope. He coughed when the falling soot irritated his lungs. Nevertheless, he continued. Only with difficulty, he managed to move the heavy bell in the partly sooty frame. Shortly afterwards, a quiet, pitiful bell rang out.

Jake's gaze shifted when he saw Beans coming.

Jake smiled. "I think your little friend needs some help."

Without saying anything, Beans went to Rango in the tower. At first Rango paused in surprise. But when Beans also grabbed the rope, he understood and together they pulled hard. Shortly afterwards the bell rang and played in a regular chime.

The townspeople raised their heads when they heard the sound of the bell. Their eyes wandered to the clock tower, which in the morning light was sad, but still seemed alive through the sound. Slowly they rose from their work and marched one by one to the tower.

Rango and Beans rang the bell for almost a minute. Then they let go of the rope.

The sound of the bell subsided until it finally stopped completely. When Rango left the tower again, a gathered crowd was waiting for him outside, looking at him expectantly.

First Rango didn't know what to say. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well, I know it looks worse than it is and I apologize for the inconvenience. I never wanted that to happen. I haven't lived here long, but I know how much the town means to you. And we've only lost when we give up. You heard that the town is not dead yet. It may be in ruins, but as long as we don't give up, there is still hope."

"How should we have hope?" Spoons asked. "Everything we had was taken from us."

"He's not so wrong," Buford said quietly, who was still mourning the loss of his saloon.

"Listen," Rango began again. "I told you in the past that as long as we have the water or as long as the sheriff's sign over the jail is still there, we still have hope. But hope does not depend on objects. Not even this tower clock only stands for hope. But the hope is that we are still alive. As long as we live, the town will be preserved."

With these words he leaned over to Spoons.

"Believe me. Our town is not lost yet. Not while we're still there."

But in Spoons's face lay sheer hopelessness. In disillusion, Rango straightened up again and looked at the other townspeople. Doubt was still written on their faces. Nothing seemed to motivate them. As if they had lost all courage to face life with the loss of their town.

"Are you serious or do you just wanna lie the people again?"

Everyone turned around. Jake had risen and was crawling over to Rango, albeit with difficulty. He stopped before Rango.

Rango looked at him questioningly. Jake had that twinkle in his eyes again. A sparkle that always scared him a little. It was a dangerous, serious look. Jake's pupils were slit and looked defiantly at Rango with his glowing eyes.

"Or what do you want to say with your words, little man?" Jake asked in a dark tone. "Do you wanna cast a spell over people like you did in the past with your story that you had shot the Jenkins Brothers?"

Rango swallowed. Was Jake just trying to make things worse?

The townspeople held their breath as Jake continued his monologue.

"Your lies that you were a killer were more than devious. To fool a poor town like that. All good citizens who would never have said anything about themselves. And you just wanted to be popular with the people here, didn't you? Now tell me that it was!"

Rango looked around hastily, but he didn't want to run away, instead he took a deep breath.

"Yes, okay, it's true..."

"So, and your lie about being related to me was more than mean. You don't joke with someone like me."

Rango lowered his gaze. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"So you admit it, do you?"

Rango was silent.

"Answer!"

"Yes!"

The rattlesnake circled the chameleon with a grim look. Then he stopped moving and stood facing Rango. Rango hardly dared to look him in the eyes. But Jake wasn't finished with his speech.

"Basically, you were just a liar and a coward," Jake continued. "And you dragged my honor into the mud. It was all just lies. The only thing you kept back then was your promise to bring back the water, to save these good citizens from death."

Rango looked up.

"And now you've even managed to defeat a whole gang of mongooses. Didn't you swear that?"

"I must have said something like that," Rango mumbled quietly and didn't know what promise Jake was getting at. Or was he talking about the promise to protect Jake?

"At least you managed to keep this one promise. And that was more than just a good performance."

The townspeople looked at Rango in surprise. That Jake praised someone for a good performance was completely new to everyone.

Jake smiled bitterly. "If someone like you can do something like that, then hopefully you will rebuild this town without lying, won't you?"

Rango lifted his head. "Uh... well..."

"I can also rely on you that you aren't lying to your town anymore," Jake asked emphatically.

"Uh... no."

"Speak louder, please," Jake said impatiently.

"No!" Rango shouted in a firm voice. "Definitely not this time! I would never lie. The town will be the same as it used to be. You can all believe me. After all, I'm the sheriff here and as a sheriff I have the big task of keeping a town in law and order."

"Really?" Jake asked in a hypocritical voice. "So you promise not to give up your town?"

"Yes, really!", Rango shouted. "And nobody, absolutely nobody can stop me. But for that I need your help. From all of you."

First it looked like the townspeople would refuse after all, until Priscilla stepped forward and hugged Rango. "Rango, you promised to bring the water back to us. And you did that. And you promised to always protect us. You always did. Do you really promise to help us?"

Rango looked at the child warmly. Then he put his hands around her. "Certainly. But that is only possible if we all help together. Even if we have to start from scratch. Everything starts with a single groundbreaking before a town is built. And if the city's founders have been already able to do that, then we will."

A murmur went through the crowd, but Rango knew their doubts had been overcome.

His gaze wandered over to Jake and smiled gratefully at him. He nodded with satisfaction. Although he was a little jealous of Rango because he now had all the attention, it wasn't important to him at the moment. He was just glad that Rango had understood what he wanted to say to him with his words.


	45. My lifesaver

_**A few months later…** _

_"Listen, dear maiden, at the gate ...,"_ Balthazar cried in a sweeping, theatrical voice.

He was standing on a wooden stage and brandishing his walking stick. _"Dear ones who hear me ..."_

Immediately the old mole raised his voice and began to sing in an exaggerated tone.

Rango gritted his teeth and covered his ears. Besides him, he sat on wooden benches with a few townspeople and the whole prairie dog family and listened more or less to the singing monologue. In contrast to the townspeople, the prairie dogs seemed to be delighted with Papacy's singing. Balthazar had barely finished singing when Maybelle jumped from her chair and whistled enthusiastically.

Balthazar bowed gratefully and moved on to the next act with his sons.

But no sooner had he started a new song than Rango couldn't take it any longer. He just couldn't hear any longer. He stood up quickly and left the rows of wooden seats. No sooner had he squeezed out between the chairs than he ran hastily across the open desert.

The stage had been set up in the open, not far away from the former city. Rango had insisted on setting up the stage not in the city, but a little further outside, due to the possible risk of collapse of the scaffolding of the houses. Fortunately, Balthazar hadn't minded. The main thing was that he was allowed to sing.

Rango covered his ears again when Balthazar began to sing again. The singing was an insult to his hearing. With hasty steps he ran towards the city, past several tented houses that had also been set up on the outskirts. The townspeople had put up the tents for temporary emergency shelter, as long as the houses were not ready yet. Most weren't too excited about it, but it was at least a start. Spoons even said that it reminded him of his gold-digging days.

Rango let out a sigh of relief. The singing was almost impossible to hear now. A little calmer, he passed the clock tower that loomed over the city like new. But the other houses looked more or less intact. Of most of the former wooden houses, only the shell was standing, but everyone had worked so hard that the good result could be presented with a clear conscience. Even the huge tin cans, which previously consisted of houses, had been replaced.

Satisfied, Rango put his hands on his hips and looked around with a proud look.

Although it was almost evening, some townspeople didn't deter from their work.

Buford was also unwilling to go to the theater and preferred to look after his new saloon.

"Hello, Rango."

Rango turned around in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Beans asked. "I thought you were in the theater."

Rango took off his hat in embarrassment. "Yeah, it's just ... I couldn't take it anymore."

Beans smiled. "You made a promise."

"Yes, only that my hearing suffers."

Beans laughed softly. "Oh Rango."

Without another word, she put her arms around his neck and looked at him meaningfully.

"You're doing things."

With a warm smile, he put his hands around her waist.

"As long as you're here, nothing can upset me."

They stayed in this position for a while. Then Beans turned her head to one side and leaned against Rango's torso.

The heat rose in Rango, but he controlled himself.

Beans sighed softly. "It's nice to see how the town recovers."

Rango followed her gaze and together they looked down the street. "Yes, of course."

"We owe all this to you."

"Yes," Rango agreed thoughtfully. "And someone else."

Beans knew who he meant.

"By the way, where is he?" She asked. "I haven't seen him today."

"Me neither," Rango said. "But I'm sure he'll show up again."

"He's been feeling so pensive lately," Beans said and pulled out of her embrace.

"Well, that's no wonder," Rango said. "After all, it was very hectic here over the last while. We all had losses."

Beans twisted her mouth skeptically. "It might be it. But I think something is still bothering him."

Rango raised his hand. "Don't worry. If so then it's nothing bad. I will take another tour now. I'm sure I'll find him."

With that, he cupped her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he turned around and walked down the street, followed closely by Beans's gaze, who couldn't help but smile.

* * *

When Rango reached the entrance to the town, his eyes fell on the lake.

He was startled when he saw the figure of Jake on the lake shore, staring thoughtfully at the surface of the water.

Quickly Rango ran to him.

"Hey, where were you today?" He called. "I haven't seen you all day today."

Almost startled, Jake turned to him. He had been pretty deep in thought.

"I wasn't anywhere," he replied, still confused. "I just had to go away for a moment."

Rango nodded understandingly. "Yes, I understand. I also just had to flee. And? What do you say?"

Jake looked at him blankly. "About what?"

"Well, the town. What do you say about the town? You haven't said anything about it yet. Aren't you happy about that, too? I've never thought the town would ever recover."

"Yeah," Jake said thoughtfully. "You did a good job."

"But you, too."

"I didn't help," Jake said.

Rango moved his head to the side. "Maybe not while setting up. But before. Without you, the townspeople would have given up long ago."

Jake sighed and smiled. "Well, I just needed some persuasion and a rattlesnake is only contradicted in very rare cases."

"Yep," Rango said and adjusted his hat. "And aren't angry about that I passed the other mongooses to the government?"

Jake shook his head slightly. "It's enough for me if the other two are no longer there."

Rango laughed softly. "Yes, of course. You're right."

He was glad Jake was so calm. The outburst of anger a few months ago had terrified him at the time. No comparison to today. But even after all the excitement, Jake had behaved rather thoughtful and withdrawn. As if he was thinking about something all the time.

Rango looked up and down. Jake had recovered very well from his injuries.

The torture and abuse had scarred his skin, but his pride was far from broken.

He looked thoughtfully over to the town. So much had changed in that short time that it was hard to believe. It had taken him a while to process the whole thing. The mongooses, the mayor's brother, now also the town...

Now Jake's gaze wandered into the town, too.

"It will definitely be a prosperous town again."

Rango nodded. "Yes. And when we do the housewarming, it will be great."

Jake looked at him in silence.

"Of course, you are invited too," Rango added quickly. "After all, you contributed a part to it. You don't have to believe that we are ungrateful."

"Then I won't be there anymore."

Rango paused. "What?"

Jake smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I wanted to say goodbye to you today."

"You want to leave?" Rango asked in surprise. "But why? Is it because of the singing? If that's it, I'll kick him out of the town immediately..."

Jake smiled. "So that you can break your promise? No, it's not about that."

"But why then?", Rango asked further. "Don't you feel at home here? Do you need your own house? I could build it for you at any time..."

"Little man, listen!" Jake interrupted. "I've explained it to you before. I can't stay."

Rango swallowed. "But the last time you wanted to stay here when you chased me away."

"I had the city for myself," Jake emphasized sternly. "But with you... We can't live together in one place. Either a town has a sheriff or a gunslinger. Both is impossible."

"But, but…"

"Little man. One of us has to go. The town isn't big enough for both of us."

"Yes, yes. But that doesn't mean that... "

"Everyone can only own _one_ city," Jake interrupted. "Don't you get it? As long as you're in the town, I have to follow the rules. And I don't want to follow others."

Either I have a city to myself or I live outside alone. I can't live in a society. I also realized that I still want to enjoy my free life while I can. I'm not getting any younger either."

Rango got tears in his eyes. Then he took off his hat and kneaded the fabric nervously.

With a sigh, the rattlesnake leaned down to him.

"Why so sad, little man?"

He pushed his cannon forward and lifted Rango's chin with it.

The chameleon hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but the thought that Jake was leaving the town made him very sad.

"But you will come back someday, won't you?" He asked hopefully.

Jake sighed and lifted. "Well. Maybe I'll announce myself beforehand so that people don't get too surprised."

"You belong to our town," Rango said. "Don't worry. You are always welcome here."

Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Okay," Rango said apologetically. "More or less. But definitely more here than anywhere else."

Jake nodded. "I'm absolutely sure with this."

For a while they looked at each other in silence. Jake's eyes seemed to be damp for a moment too, but he blinked the tears away quickly.

"It's best if I leave now. All the best. And I don't say that to everyone."

With these words the rattlesnake turned. But no sooner he had crawled a few meters away, Rango called after him.

"Jake!"

Before Jake could react, Rango ran up to him and hugged him.

His fingers clutched Jake's gun belt. He was crying softly.

"Well, well. Don't get so sentimental," Jake said with confusion. "Now take it like a man."

But Rango couldn't help it. He had gotten so used to Jake's presence that it was very difficult for him to say goodbye.

Jake looked around. Fortunately, nobody was at the lake or nearby. All the prairie dogs were in the theater at the play and indulged in the so-called singing, which could even be heard from a distance down to the lake. And the townspeople were busy working on their houses.

A little hesitantly, Jake wrapped a part of his body around the chameleon.

At that moment, Rango loosened his hug a little and looked up at Jake.

"I want to know one more thing," Rango said quietly.

Jake guessed what he wanted.

"Do you still have the urge to kill me?"

Jake said nothing. Then he rolled up his body and moved away from Rango a little. Rango stopped a little unsure and looked at Jake questioningly.

Then the rattlesnake leaned forward with his head and looked deep into his eyes. Rango winced when he felt Jake's revolver on his back, pushing him closer to Jake. Rango did not resist, but looked bravely into the rattlesnake's fiery eyes. Unlike a few months ago, his eyes no longer scared him. Jake licked. Rango shuddered when the warm tongue briefly touched his skin. It didn't disgust him as it was perfectly normal for snakes to do such a thing. So Rango took it for granted that Jake wanted to scrutinize him that way. With all of his senses. Since Rango did not have such senses, he could only orient himself with his eyes and instinct.

Rango wasn't afraid. He tried not to avoid the look. Unlike when they first met, where he had the feeling that his eyes might burn, this time he found neither hatred nor death in them. This time everything was different.

Jake seemed to be thinking exactly the same. He had an expression that showed understanding.

Jake sighed. So much had changed in a matter of days. Even he couldn't deny it. Jake didn't dare to speak it out, but he respected this chameleon. Yes, they respect each other and that was the most important thing for Jake.

"Are you going to arrest or shoot me?" He asked seriously.

Rango shook his head. "No."

"Then you know my answer."

With these words he rose and looked out at the lake.

Rango stared up at him, somewhat confused. "Does that mean we're friends now?"

"I didn't say that," Jake replied without looking at him. "I just meant I wasn't going to kill you."

"Doesn't that amount to the same thing?"

"Not from my point of view."

Rango didn't know why, but he was sure that Jake was somehow friendly. He just didn't want to admit it.

His gaze wandered forward. The sun threw its rays on the lake and glittered in golden reddish colors.

Rango sighed. "At this point the hero always rides into the sunset."

Jake looked at him carefully. "And? Do you feel like riding?"

Rango shook his head. "Not today."

They continued to stare at the lake in silence. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and the farewell was getting closer with every second.

Eventually, it was Rango who broke the silence.

"Jake, I know it might sound crazy..."

"What, little man?" Jake asked, a little uncertain.

"Well," began Rango. "Like I said. Maybe a bit silly. But I would like us to symbolically bury our fight."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "And how?"

Rango smiled. "I have a suggestion."

* * *

A short time later, Rango took a bullet out of his revolver. Jake did the same and also got a bullet out of his cannon.

Rango glanced at Jake. The rattlesnake was ready, too.

Rango took a deep breath. "Swear to me that you and I will never turn guns against each other again."

Jake smiled. The whole thing seemed a little silly to him, but he agreed anyway.

"I swear to you."

Rango nodded. "Well then."

With these words he threw their bullets into the lake with one powerful throw. Jake did the same and together the two bullets disappeared into the water.

The two reptiles watched spellbound as the waves leveled.

At that moment the sun threw its last rays and disappeared behind the horizon.

Rango sighed. "You want to go now, don't you?"

Jake nodded. "Yes."

Rango bit his lower lip when he felt the tears well up again.

He swallowed his grief with difficulty. Then he turned back to Jake and looked up at him bravely. "Take care of yourself."

Jake smiled slightly. "Alright."

"And if you ever need help again, you can tell me at any time."

Jake laughed out loudly. "Now you're exaggerating."

"Are you sure? I mean, bad things can happen anytime."

Jake smirked and leaned down to him. "I think you've saved me enough times lately."

"Maybe, but I don't mind."

"I noticed."

With that, Jake rose again. The farewell had come.

Rango swallowed. "But we'll see each other again, won't we, brother?"

Jake took a deep breath.

"Why not, _brother_?" He said and smiled gently. _My lifesaver._

**The end**

* * *

**Now you can play the song `Lifesaver´ by _Sunrise Avenue_. >>>> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKnZNpyynFQ

**Epilogue follows...**


	46. Epilogue

There was a festive mood in the air, although it was more the heat that determined the climate.

But today, nobody let the sun take that feeling away. The town had decorated with banners and flags. And the townspeople wore their best suits.

All had dressed in festive clothes. Even Priscilla was in good suit clothes. That morning all the townspeople had gathered in the street and were in great anticipation.

"Friends!" Buford shouted. "Before we start the party, our sheriff would like to say a few words."

He waved Rango over to him. He nodded and climbed onto a box with a swing. As soon as he was upstairs, he sat up and looked at the townspeople with a soothing look. The townspeople looked up at him expectantly, eager to see what he had to say to them. Then he cleared his throat.

"Dear residents, I'm proud and happy to be able to stand here today."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"You all know me. I haven't lived in this city that long and I'm not very familiar with the customs of this country, but I try to adapt as best I can."

He smiled and the townspeople laughed back.

"Well," Rango continued. "As you all know, today is a special day for us and our town that has brought us together. But what exactly are we celebrating today? Just because we rebuilt a town? When I came to this town for the first time, I found a cluster of houses whose residents wanted to keep them from falling apart and decay without my thinking that there was much more to it. Yes, these houses are much more than just having a roof over your head - a roof that protects against sun and storm. For others, however, it was worth even less. For someone it was nothing more than an insignificant place to stay, as the former mayor had once considered it. For him, they were an insignificant spot on a map, in the middle of the drought of the hot desert. In his eyes, it was just a pointless, thrown together heap that he wanted to tear down to make way for progress. Instead, he wanted to build a big city with multi-story houses, cobbled streets and electrified, modern air conditioning. But for you... for you this cluster of houses meant a lot more. You worked hard for this town, endured everything with it, suffered with it. Regardless of whether good times or bad times. And why? Because you had convinced of what you were doing. That it makes sense for this town to live and to preserve it. You have put hope in the town. Even when the water was gone, there was always a glimmer of belief that the town was still a town. You gave the city a meaning. A soul. You could have just moved away, how many others did with their towns. But most of you cared about this cluster of houses. You tried to keep this town alive until your last breath. You did not allow the heartbeat of the chimes to die away to be silenced forever. You did not allow a step to be heard in the street again, to open doors to welcome strangers, to fill glasses to please the heart. To come together with friends and families. To encourage one another. You have made the city a place where one neighbor takes care of the other."

It was quiet among the townspeople. Miss Daisy had taken out her handkerchief and was blowing her nose several times.

"A few months ago, our town suffered the worst stroke of fate since it was founded. A pile of ashes, the houses in ruins. Many have lost their belongings. And at first it looked like the town was gone forever. Some of you had almost lost their lives, and same to the town. But it did not perish. And why not? Because we haven't given it up. No, we kept going because this town isn't meant to die while we're still there. "

He paused for a moment when Buford let out a deep sigh. Rango's gaze wandered to Beans, who like everyone else listened with bated breath to his words.

"A friend of mine told me that a town without its inhabitants is a dead town. Like a body cannot live without a heart. At least that's true of higher living beings, except single-cell organisms ... or ... Whatever. Which is why I would like to finish by saying: May this town _Dirt_ or as some prefer to say _Mud_ , everyone can choose it, may it last for all eternity. As long as we do not give it up, there is still hope for it. And we proved that today. For a brief moment she was asleep, but with our help she woke up again. And that's what we want to celebrate today. And that's why I said, let the festivities begin!"

Everyone applauded and patted Rango on the shoulder.

"Friends!" Buford shouted. "Today all drinks are free!"

Everyone cheered and ran into the saloon.

* * *

The whole day was celebrated. Some of them had taken out their musical instruments and played one music after the other and kept calling for square dancing.

Even the well-known song " _Oh Susanna_ " was played with gusto on the violin. The others, who weren't too keen on dancing ate, drank at the bar and had a lively conversation. Ambrose opened one round of poker after another, and he kept repeating earned a warning sidelong glance from Rango, which reminded him again and again not to cheat.

Even when evening fell, the most of the residents were far from tired.

Balthazar had jumped onto the stage, where the saloon ladies usually performed, and was swinging his cane. Melonee and Fresca wanted to spare him a singing interlude and leaned against the old grave. At the smell and presence of the ladies (he couldn't see anything) Balthazar forgot his singing and cheerfully swung the dance floor with them. Everyone cheered. After this dance, Balthazar picked up a full glass again and drank until he fell back, half drunk.

"Hey, guys!" Spoons shouted and took out a box. "Time for the fireworks!"

Everyone jumped up enthusiastically.

"We'll do that at the lake," Elgin said. "Not that a fire breaks out here again."

Laughing, everyone stormed out of the saloon and ran down the street to the lake.

Beans was the last one who wanted to go out and she was the only one, who noticed that Rango was still sitting with his back leaning against the bar.

"Rango? Aren't you coming?"

"Oh yes. I'll be right there. Go ahead."

Beans raised her eyebrows. Rango smiled, but she thought that he was looking a little sad.

"Is something wrong?" Beans asked uncertainly. "Somehow you don't seem to be really happy."

"Yes, yes," Rango said hastily. "I'm fine. Better than ever. I mean, what should be? It's all perfect. I'll take a little tour through the city."

"How so?"

"Pure routine," Rango said in a raised voice. "It could be that someone gains unauthorized entry while the others are away. And that shouldn't happen when we've just rebuilt everything. A town with so much water resources, you have to guard. And it's my job to protect this town. Alone."

With these words, Rango left the saloon with his head held high and with brisk steps.

Beans followed him outside and watched as he proudly walked down the street.

Then she shrugged her shoulders and followed the others to the lake.

When Rango was sure that nobody was watching him anymore, he slowed his steps and stopped on the street. He looked around. The stars shone beautifully that evening and with their glitter they created a calming atmosphere. His gaze fell on the town hall, which was newly built in front of him. He looked around once more. Then he went up to it. When he opened the doors and entered the entrance hall, the smell of new wood met his nose. Everything was freshly built. The walls, the furniture, everything was faithfully reproduced. Rango climbed up the great stairs in silence. Even this one hadn't changed anything. Every step, every ornament has remained. He had been amazed how well the builders had done it. Although these stairs were new, memories arose in him with every step. Not only when he remembered how he had climbed up these steps for the first time, when he met the mayor. He remembered the day how Jake fled to that town hall. His memories continued when he entered the mayor's office. Everything seemed as it always was. The shelves, just with fewer files and books. The most of them fell victim to the flames. Even the desk had been recreated. With a smile the chameleon stroked the table and looked at the stained-glass windows that had been painstakingly put together piece by piece. So much work for a town. Everyone had agreed that the town should keep its old face, albeit with a new twist. Nobody should change the town. The residents were proud of their town. Even if it wasn't the most modern one.

Rango strolled on the balcony still deep in thought and inhaled the fresh, clear air that still carried some warmth of the day in itself.

"Sheriff! The fireworks are about to start! " Lucky called up to him from below.

"Yes, run ahead!" Rango answered.

As soon as the children had disappeared, Rango leaned on the balcony parapet with a sigh and thought.

He didn't know how long he stood there until a voice brought him back to reality.

"Hello _brother_."

Rango caught his breath and turned around slowly.

Jake stood not far away from him in the room and looked at Rango with his fiery eyes that glowed in the moonlight. With bated breath, Rango leaned his back against the balcony scaffolding and stared at Jake in disbelief.

"By the way," Jake continued. "Nice talk this morning."

"You listened?" Rango asked in surprise.

"And you haven't even noticed me," Jake smirked and crept closer to him. "What about you? Have you sold your soul or what? You look even more surprised than when we met for the first time."

"Y-yes. A little too surprised."

Rango shook his head a little confused. "Why are you back? I didn't expect you. I thought you wanted to announce yourself in advance when you come."

"Do you want me to go again?"

"No, no. You are always welcome with me."

Jake twisted his mouth skeptically. "You really are the first one who say something like that to me. It's actually still my town originally."

Rango sighed. "Okay, okay. If you see it that way. Do you want to stay longer?"

Jake raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. I thought it would be the best that I come back until I can be sure that no one will mess with the town again."

Rango paused. "How so?"

"Just a feeling."

Rango looked around hastily.

"Is anyone planning another attack?" He asked quietly.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Not directly. I only heard from Bill..."

Rango widened his eyes in amazement. "Heard? How come? What?"

"I don't know," Jake hissed. "But if it does, it's not a good thing."

"I don't understand anything," Rango said a little excited. "What did he say?"

"When I confronted him about the whole thing with the mayor and his brother, he just said: _"No, I can't help it. I have not done anything. I did not want that. Somebody forced me to do so! I won't take part!"_ Then he ran away."

Rango frowned. "Bill usually never says anything for no reason, especially not around you."

"That was exactly what made me so puzzled."

At that moment the tower clock rang. Both looked up when the heartbeat of the town caught their attention. Thoughtfully her eyes wandered over the roofs.

Rango felt an uneasy feeling at the sight.

"This town will need more than just one protector," he muttered softly.

"I think so, too," Jake agreed.

"Do you want to stay in town?" Rango asked.

Jake shook his head. "Nah, I found an old cave nearby. I'm happy with that."

"Are you sure?" Rango asked and turned to him. "You know that you can anytime..."

"Sheriff!" Jake hissed warningly. "For everyone just one town."

"Oh yeah. Clear."

"It starts!" the children shouted in the street and hurried to the lake.

"What about you?" Rango asked. "Are you coming with me? The party is not over yet."

"Is the invitation still open?" Jake asked with mock arrogance.

Rango smiled. "I always keep my word."

"Like here?" Jake asked, pointing to the floor of the room.

Rango remembered what he had promised Jake.

_"Nothing happens to you. I promise you."_

Rango nodded. "Just like that. You can always rely on me."

"Sheriff! Don't keep what you can't promise," Jake warned.

Rango raised his eyebrows. "Then I'll tell you again: You can trust me."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it a little too daring to make promises to an ice-cold killer? With a deadly rattlesnake at that?"

"Legends shouldn't fight," Rango said calmly. "Think of our oath. We have more in common than that, don't we... _brother_?"

First it looked like Jake was going to contradict him. But then his facial muscles relaxed and he looked at the chameleon with a calm look. Exactly with the same look when he gave him his respect. Not threatening or aggressive, but with respect and a sense of honor. "If you like, _brother_."

He nodded to him and Rango answered his gesture with his hat.

* * *

Together they left the town hall and arrived the lake in time before the fireworks started. Buford was about to light a match when the sudden silence made him sit up and take notice. He turned around in amazement. The match almost fell from his hand when he saw Rango approaching the lake with Jake.

It was almost deathly now.

Rango stopped shortly before of the crowd. Jake kept a little distance.

Rango looked around. Everyone stared at him.

Rango cleared his throat. "Friends, in honor of our party, another guest has come."

They all exchanged inquiring looks.

"Don't worry," Rango tried to reassure her. "Everything is fine. Whatever it will be, I will take responsibility. Don't forget, we have all helped to make the town stand today. Everybody is hospitable, who helped."

There was silence for a while, until Priscilla broke away from the crowd and went straight to Jake. Jake hissed softly as the girl stopped in front of him.

For a few seconds she looked at Jake with her big eyes. Then she smiled.

"Welcome."

Jake's mouth was almost open, but he closed it again immediately.

That was the second "welcome" that he heard tonight.

For a moment he was speechless and stared at the mouse in confusion. Then his glowing eyes went to Rango, then to the other townspeople. The looks that looked at him were completely different from what he was used to. With a little fear, but not with panic. Rather with uncertainty. He himself felt a little unsafe. Until now, no town had welcomed him like this. It was a strange but pleasant feeling.

But then he tensed his facial muscles again.

"What is it now?" He asked in a dark, serious voice. "I thought you were celebrating."

Rango was the first one who looked away and turned back to the townspeople.

"He's right! Friends! Now that we are all complete, the fireworks can start!"

Slowly the festive mood regained the upper hand and gradually the residents spread out on the beach.

Buford was the only one who spoke his thoughts out loudly. "A snake as a guest?" He mumbled. "Well, we're used to a lot. A snake won't bother us further."

Rango breathed a sigh of relief as the residents' initial fear gradually subsided.

"Hey, She-rifffff," Balthazar whispered and tapped Rango on the shoulder. "Hopefully you will allow me to sing to celebrate the day."

Rango winced. Anything but that!

"Uh ... that would be very... nice. But…"

"Well, well, Sheriff," Balthazar warned and raised his index finger threateningly. "Our deal."

Rango swallowed. But before he could say anything, a large shadow slipped past him and grabbed Balthazar with his huge body.

"There's no singing here while I'm here," Jake growled, pushing the old burrower to the floor.

Balthazar, who was still a little drunk, cared little about this treatment. "Please, just a tiny little song."

Without saying anything, Jake pulled the rest of his body over the mole, so that only a muffled murmur came from under the coils.

Ezekiel, who was standing right next to him, looked at Rango with concern. "Uh, sheriff? He's not going to hurt him, do he? "

"Nah," Rango said and made a dismissive wave of his hand. "As long as he doesn't sing, it'll be fine. Now go ahead, check out the fireworks and don't worry."

With that, he pushed Ezekiel away and nodded gratefully to Jake. But then his face became serious again.

"Uh, by the way, Jake. Of course, you won't eat anyone as long as you are here, I hope you realize that."

Jake snorted briefly. "We can talk about that when my stomach growls."

"Oh, okay. But let me know in good time."

"It starts! It starts!" Lucky shouted and ran excitedly back and forth on the beach.

As soon as he had spoken, the first fireworks rockets flew into the air and exploded in beautiful, bright, bright colors.

Rango winced when Beans reached for his hand. Rango looked a little uncertain in her face. But Beans was neither annoyed nor angry.

"Maybe I was a little wrong," she began softly. "It wasn't a bad idea to bring him into town."

Rango smiled gratefully at her. She squeezed his hand gently. He squeezed back slightly.

New fireworks rose to the sky. They exploded and their light was reflected in the water of the lake. It was a beautiful sight.

Rango's gaze wandered to Jake, who was still holding Balthazar and he was trying hard to get out from under Jake's body.

Rango smiled and thought about their conversation.

 _Not_ your _town, but_ our _town._

For him, Jake was a part of the town.

* * *

While the fireworks over the lake sparkled in the most beautiful colors, two divers in diving suits appeared on the lake surface.

"Hey, look what I found," the first diver said and held out two bullets to his buddy. A large and a small one.

The second diver shook his head disapprovingly. "What people throw away nowadays."

"I have the feeling that this is anything but rubbish," the first one said and examined the two bullets.

"Then put it back where you got it from," the second diver said.

His colleague shrugged his shoulders and dropped the bullets back into the water, where they landed on the bottom of the lake and stayed peacefully there... until today.

* * *

**You can read the story with pictures on wattpad.com: https://www.wattpad.com/story/242711416-lifesaver-engl**


End file.
